Another Story
by cracker-jacks000
Summary: What happens when the KH gang goes to the same old, boring campsite they went to last year? Well, what do you expect out of a bunch of teenagers? RikuxNamine. SoraxKairi.
1. first chapter!

Moonlight Summer: CHAPTER 1 kairi felt the waves softly come up from the ocean and onto the shore of the beach to her feet as she watched the golden sun slowly set in the horizen. So pritty... she thounght. Kairi did this every night, just to calm her a little bit. It somehow entertained her, and also gave her a chance to think. She loved the way the sun looked as it disapeared for the moon. Kairi was a beatiful young lady, about 15. She had beutiful long red hair, and a breath taking smile. She slipped her shoes on and picked up her stuff, getting ready to head back to her home on the Island.

"Kairi! Wait up!" she heard a friendly voice call out. She peeked over her shoulder to see it was one of her two best friends, sora. Sora Stopped in frount of her and smiled. " Are you going home now?" he asked.

Kairi sighed," yeah. The sun-set is over."

"Is that why your always out here? To watch the sun-set?" Sora asked.

"Yeah...," she gave him a funny look," where's Riku?" she asked. Riku was her other best friend. He was the oldest of the three too, and sora and riku often competed for kairi's attention.

" He went home already!" sora replied," Why?"

"Oh, no reason really. He just normally is around the beach around now"  
Sora looked up at the sky," Looks like its going to rain soon. Want to walk home with me? My house is alot closer. Yours is a ways from here."

"Are you sure thats okay?" Kairi asked.

Sora laughed," why wouldn't it be?"

Kairi grined and started running torwards Sora's house.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sora yelled attempting to run after her but instead he tripped over himself and landed on his face.

Kairi ran back over to him and ofered her hand," You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. He took her hand and lifted himself to his feet.

Kairi bursted out laughing, "Your so clumsy!" she yelled.  
He just shook his head and headed over to his house with her.  
About half way there the rain started to poor down on the two teens.

"Lets hurry to your house already!" Kairi growned.  
They both ran under to palm trees all the way to Sora's house just in time to avoid the lightning. As they got closer to the house, Sora's worried mother greeted them both at the door and handed them both towles then sat them down on the couch. "I was to worried!" she lectured him.

"God, mom. I'm sorry okay!" sora replied.

"whatever.." his mom said leaving the room but then she stopped and looked at Kairi. "You should stay here for the night. I don't want you out in the rain, I already got your mom's permision. Sora will tell you where you can sleep."

Kairi noded her head, still shivering.

Sora got up and said," come on kairi. Lets go hang out in my room"  
She got up and folowed his to the next floor of the house into his room.

Kairi laughed at him," don't you ever clean your room?" she said.

Sora laughed too and said," I didn't expect you to be spending the night, kairi."

Kairi sat down on his bed and started talking again," Are you exited for camp? I know I am! Its a whole month of nothing but messing around!"

"Or a month of sleep." sora laughed.

"You lazy bum!" Kairi teased him.

"I was kidding! I'm not that lazy!." sora said.

Kairi gave him a taunting face and said," Aw, come on! You sleep on the beach all the time! Once, I even saw you sleeping on the beach on my way to school!"

"You could have woked me up, kairi. I was late for school that day."

Kairi stuck her tounge out at him," your own fault!" she said.

"Your supolst to be my friend...!" sora made a puppy face at her.

"Your so funny sora!" she said.

"And your not?" sora laughed.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Sora's dad yelled from down stairs.  
Sora rolled his eyes.

"Sooooooo..." Kairi looked around," Do I sleep here like usual?"

Sora noded his head," yep! wanna watch some t.v. before my mom makes up go to sleep?"

"Okay," Kairi said laying down on Soras bed facing the T.v. making room for him. Sora crawled on the bed grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V.  
After a while, Kairi felt her eyes getting heavyer and heavyer until she fell asleep on Sora's shoulder.  
Sora turned beat red, what do i do? he thought.  
He turned off the t.v. with the remote and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, kairi." he said.

"Night!" he heard kairi reply. Sora blushed even more.

The end of chapter 1!

authors note: theres the first chapter! 


	2. Camp

Chapter 2

Sora woke up to Kairi's hand on his face and her head on his cheast. He moved her hand out of the way and lifted her head up just enough to get off his bed. That was strange.. he thought. he rubbed his eveys and lazily draged himself down to the kitchen. His mom looked at him confused, "wheres Kairi?" she asked.

"Sleeping still. I'm still half asleep." he replied.

"Well you better wake yourself and kairi up because you go to camp today at 1 p.m. remember? Its already 12."

Sora looked up almost instantly," Are you serious!" he asked,"I still gotta pack"  
Sora ran up stairs and grabbed kairi, shacking her back and fourth. "Wake up!" he shreeked.

"Stop it!" Kairi yelled back then fell to the floor. "Whats your problem?" she asked

"We have an hour to get ready for camp!"

Kairi moaned and got up to her feet heading out sora's bedroom door. "I'm going to call my mom and ask her to bring over my stuff." kairi said.

"You packed already!" sora asked in shook.

Kairi smiled evilly then turned around and pocked sora in the head and teased him," of cource! I';m not some lazy bum!"

"Hey!" sora yelled at her.

Kairi laughed," I'll help you pack. Okay?"

Sora gave her a weird look," no thats o.k." he said.

Kairi made her way to the botom floor and picked up her cell phone and called her mom asking if she would bring her stuff. After that Kairi headed into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
Sora's mom took a break from washing the dishes and sat down next to her. "Are you hungry?" she asked Kairi.

Kairi smiled," nah. I'm okay!"

"I heard sora waking you up."

Kairi growned," Sooooo tierd!"

Sora's mom laughed and continued to wash the dishes. Kairi burried her head hin her crossed arms on the table.

A while after that sora merrily sat down next to kairi," I'm done packing!"

"should we go now? my mom is already here to drop us off at the bus stop." kairi said.

sora smiled," YEAH!"

The two left the house and jumped into The car and drove away to the bus stop to await there camp adventure!  
Right as the two got all their packs and other stuff out of the car Riku greeted them with a smile.

"Whats up guys?" riku said.

Kairi turned around and smiled at him," hey Riku!" she said.

Great, sora thought, the popular one. The three of them loaded their stuff on the bus and sat down in the seats.

Kairi and Sora sat together with Riku and their other friend, tidus, right in frount of them. and wakka and selphile sat behind them.

Kairi made a sick face and growned out the window.

"Whats wroung?" sora asked.

"Riding in buses make me car sick...!" kairi replied.

"But the bus hasn't even moved yet!" sora laughed.

Kairi laughed too," oh!"

Everyone waved goodbye as the bus started and drove off. Kairi made her sick face again.

"you gonna make it without barfing?" sora asked tring not to laugh.

"Kairi stuck her tounge out," yeah." she said.

It took 2 hours but the bus finally arived at camp moonlight.

"Finally!" Kairi said," A chance to get off this stupid bus!"

Riku looked at kairi funny and said," are you okay kairi?" You look dizzy..."

"Yeah," kairi said,"I'm fine. but, could you help me out of the bus?"

Riku smiled,"Sure! Anything for you!"

Grrr.., sora thought as he crossed his arms.

"Whats wrong with you?" Riku asked. Sora blushed and unfolded his arms.

"oh, nothing!" sora yelled. Kairi gave him a wierd look, then riku continued to help her off the bus.  
When they got to the dorm building Kairi pushed herself away from riku and threw her hands in the air and shouted," HERE AT LAST!"

"I thought you didn't feel well." Riku said.

"I'm okay now!" she said then ran into the dorm building with her friend, selphile.

Sora walked over to riku and said," She changes more and more every year."

"Yeah. But change is good. Hey, what was that back on the bus sora?" riku teased him.

sora blushed,"nothing. Nothing at all!"

Riku laughed," I knew it! You like her don't you?"

Sora blushed even more," No I don't! I mean, as a friend I like her.. but not like, wait," sora sighed," I'm just confusing me."

Riku headed into the dorm building ," come on lover boy! we have a dorm to unpack in."

"Riku!" sora yelled as he ran after him. When the camp leaders passed out the keys to the dorms sora and riku got the same room, kairi got a room with selphile next to sora and rikus room, and also next to them was tidus and wakka. Kairi and selphile danced around together," we have the same room!" they both shouted.

"Alright! You all can go unpack now, and the time for all the meals is in each of the rooms so you have no exuse to be late for any reason. other than that have a good time at camp moonlight!" said one of the camp leaders, Leon.

Everyone pushed and shoved running to thier rooms to unpack. about and hour later everyone was settled in their rooms compleatly unpack and already enjoying the activities the camp offers. Sora and Riku must have been the only two in the whole dorm building!

"so," riku looked at sora," do you really like kairi?"

Sora pushed him and said," hey man! I never said I did."

"Aw, come on!" riku said," its so obvious! You like her!"

"We're just friends."

"yeah, sure."

"RIKU!"

"Alright, alright. Fine. I'll ask her out!"

sora blushed," hey!"

Riku laughed," I'm just joking. Hey, why don't we go find her now?"

"Alright." sora said walking out of their room and into the lobby.  
He really likes her! Riku thought.

The end of chapter 2!

authors note: yay! Thats done with. Sorry for the boringness it should get better! 


	3. Namine

Chapter 3

As Sora ran out of the building he bumped into another girl knocking them both to the ground. "I'm soooo sorrry!" the girl said.

Sora quickly got up and oferd her a hand," Nah! It was my fault. Sorry!"

The girl took Sora's hand and got to her feet and brushed the dirt of her dress. "Thank you," she said," My name is namine, you?"

"I'm Sora. Nice to meet you. Are you camping here too?" Sora asked.

Namine made a weird face and said," yeah. I'm late. Sorry."

Sora showed her into the dorm building and brought her to one of the camp leaders, cid.  
"Soooo," Cid said," Your laaaaate."

Namine made a guilty face," yeah, sorry."

Cid looked around and stood there for a moment thinking. "Alright," he said," Seeing as everyone already has a roomate I guess you'll just have to share a room with someone. hmm..."

Namine looked at him anxiously.

Cid continued," You'll share a room with... Sora and riku!"

Sora looked at him suprized," what?"

"Thats right, Sora. Now show her your room."

Sora turned around and started walking, "This way."

Right then Riku ran up," Are you coming or what?" he asked.

Sora pointed behind him to the confused looking namine," She's staying in our room."

"Really?" Riku asked.

Sora put his hands in his pockets," yep."

"Well," Riku said runing out of the building," I'm going to go find Kairi without you! Bye lover boy!"

"Riku!" sora shouted shacking his fist.

"Whos that?" Namine cusiously asked.

Sora rolled his eyes," A jerk."

Namine gigled then pushed Sora a little," Come on lazy! To your room!" Then she ran off to the rooms.

Man, Sora thought, Even she thinks I'm lazy.  
Meanwhile, Kairi and selphie hung out by the lake talking about girl stuff and such while Wakka and Tidus played around with wakkas blitzball.

"So, Kairi," Selphie gigled," Are you going out with Sora yet?"

Kairi looked at her funny," No, what gave you that idea?"

Selphie Spun around in a circle and jumped up and down a few times then said," You just look too cute together! AAAAAAnnnnnndddddd...I heard you spent the night at his house again!  
And your always alone together! And what about that time when----"

Kairi put her hand on Selphie's mouth and yelled"Shut-up! That's nothing we need to discus!"

Selphie made a puppy face," Aw, but it was soooo cute!"

Kairi laughed at her," Your totaly high of sugar right now, you need to go get some rest."

Selphie grabbed Kairis finger and puled it back," Tell me if you like sora or I'll rip your finger off!" she smiled evily.

"eaaa! owch! okay, okay! just let go of my damn finger already!" Kairi shrieked.

"Yes!" Selphie yelled in exitment dancing all over the place.

"I MIGHT!" Kairi smirked.

"AWWW," Selphie cried," That doesn't count as an answer! YES or NO counts!"

"Well I don't know!" Kairi exlaimed.

"Fine," Selphie pouted," Then tell me what you like about him. is THAT okay?"

"Okay," kairi sighed in defiet," Well, his Sea blue eyes! And, um... I like his smile cuz its sooo cheesy it's cute! And I also like--" Kairi realized she had got carried away. Selphie continued to dance."Moving on," Kairi changed the subject," Wakka told me you liked Tidus!"

Selphie stopped danceing and blushed looking over at Tidus,"maaaaabie! But Roxas and Pence told me Hayner and Olette are going out!"

"REALLY?" Kairi got exited," I can't wait until there bus gets here I have to congradulate them! by the way, is there bus late again this year?"

"Yep! But it should be here any minute now! lets go wait by the dorm building!" Selphie ran away forcing Kairi to run after her. As soon as they got to the dorm building Riku happily greeted them,"Hey guys!"

Selphie shook her fist," We're not guys!"

Kairi laughed.

"Okay," Riku started,"Girls. What ya up to?"

Selphie jumped from side to side,"Waiting for the other bus!"

"Alright,"Riku said then turning to Kairi," We have a new girl staying in our dorm room."

Kairi looked affended,"Why'd they put her with you bums?"

Riku shrugged,"I don't--wait--hey! I'm not a bum!"

Kairi laughed at him," Sure your not!"

"Kairi!"

Kairi rolled her eyes," Just joking, I still love you guys."

Riku burst out laughing,"That reminds me! Sora said he was going to-"

"NOTHING!" Sora yelled as he tackled Riku to the ground.

"Dude!"riku yelled as he pushed sora off of him and stood up again,"What was that for?"

Sora ignored the outraged Riku and Smiled his cheesy smile at Kairi,"Hi Kairi!" he greeted.

Right then Selphie popped out of what seemed like no where,"I'm here too!" she screamed, being a little to hyper active.

Sora waved then faced his attention to the bus now stopping in frount of the building.

"HIYA!" Roxas yelled jumping out of the bus with his skate board in one hand and his bag in the other! Tidus and wakka came rinning up the side of the hill the building was sitting on and greeted Roxas.

"Roxas!" Tidus and Wakka said in unison.

"Hey guys!" he yelled back. Then the three boys ran inside the dorm building like they where giving out free money.

Then, pence came out with his camera, bags, and other stuff he normally like to carry around with him.

"Hey Pence," they all greeted. Pence waved and walked into the dorm building because wakka and roxas called him needing the photo Camera to to take a photo of tidus triping over himself.

Then Hayner came out of the bus being folowed by Olette.

"O my gosh!" Kairi blirted out," Is it true?"

"What?" Hayner asked confused.

Selphie pushed Kairi out of the way," ARE YOU GUYS GOING OUT FINALLY?"

Hayner and Olette both blushed wildly," Who told you that?"

"Roxas and Pence!"Selphie yelled again.

"Oh god," Olette mutered,"Now selphies going to kick into overdrive mode and tell everyone!"

"I knew it!" Sora said looking at the new couple.

Riku didn't really care about about romance junk like his friends did so he decided to go in the dorm building and hang out with the others but the acidentaly bumped into a the new girl, Namine.

"Oh, sorry Namine!" he apologized," thats your name right?"

"Yeah." Namine got angy and started to yell," Why does everone always have to bump into me?"

Riku waved his hans around as if trying to cool her off,"Cool down! I said sorry!"

"Whatever!" she said storming out of the dorm building.  
whats up her butt? riku thought before heading over the the others again.

Back over at the bus bus Hayner and Olette were still being floded with questions.

"How'd it happen?" kairi asked.

"Where?" Selphie yelled.

"Who made the first move?" Sora asked.

"Guys! stop," Hayner yelled making everyone shut up," We're just going out okay.. No big deal right? right. Now I'm going inside where the people arent as hyper!" Then The two ran off, hand in hand.

"They're sooo cute together!" Selphie and Kairi both said.

Sora then seemed to lose intrest and headed down the hill to the lake," Kairi, want to come with me to hang out at the lake? The others'll join soon."

"Okay!" Kairi happily said.

Selphie desided to folow,"You sooo want him!" she laughed.

Kairi roled her eyes," whatever!"

As soon as they all reached the lake they saw Namine sitting down by the water throwing rocks every now and then. that must be the new girl riku was talking about! Kairi thought.

She decided to introduce herself but was beaten by Selphie.

"Hi!" Selphie shouted,"I'm Selphie and that's Kairi and Sora!"

Namine tryed to smile,"Hi. I already met sora, nice to meet you kairi."

They all sat down next to her.

"If you cant handle the boys you can move in with us!" Kairi said friendly.

"Can I now?" Namine asked.

Kairi looked at her funny," Why now?"

"I just don't want to be in a room with boys. would you?"

"I see your point! Okay!"

"Hey!" Sora blurted out.

Selphie laughed," we still love you sora!"

its going to be a long month, namine thought.

authors not: okay. I got that chapter done rather quick! XD! Alright, please, um... how do you say it? R&R? Yeah, thats it! Please R&R. 


	4. sora and Kairi

Chapter 4!

its going to be a long month, namine thought.

"Hey guys!" Roxas and riku said at the same time running up from behind the small groop.

Namine looked over her shoulder to see the two boys heading her way. great, she thought, him again.

"Whats up?" Roxas shouted.

Sora put his hands over his ears as if they were about to fall off," Dude! I'm right here!"

Roxas scratched the back of his head,"Sorry!"

Ruku looked at Namine confused,"Whats wrong with you? Still mad about me bumping into you?"

Namine mumbled something grumpily.

"I said I was sorry." he apoligized.

"Whatever." Namine said lightening up a bit.

"So its cool? We're friends?" he asked.

Namine smiled at him,"Sure!"

"oh." Selphie said elbowing Namine,"You like him!"

"No I don't!" Namine defended.

Kairi laughed,"Don't worry! Selphies always like this! Just ignore her!"

Namine laughed,"Okay!"

"Hey! Thats not fair!" Selphie yelled.

Sora covered his ears again,"Once again, I'M RIGHT HERE! NO YELLING!"

Selphie gave him a sassy look,"Well gosh! Somebodys moody today!"

Sora rolled his eyes and looked over a riku and roxas,"You can sit down now."

Riku and roxas sat down happily. Then Roxas began telling funny jokes making everyone laugh.

"Thats a good one!" Riku said.

"Yeah, really funny!" Selphie shouted.

Then Kairi noticed Namine wasn't laughing and looked rather sad.

"Whats wrong?"Asked the worried Kairi.

Namine looked over at her surprized,"Oh! Nothing. Just thinking about family."

"Do you miss your parents or something?" Sora asked.

Namine looked down," I guess you could say that..."

"Whatever." Riku said as he got up and streatched," This is getting lame. Lets go to the cafiteria and meet up with the others. Its 5 minutes till lunch and I'm starved!"

With that they all got up and headed over to the Cafiteria.

Once there, they all got their lunches and sat down at the table they say Pence waving at.

All the girls sat together, all but Kairi who had decided to sit next to Sora.

Selphie laughed at her,"I knew you liked Sora!"

The two both blushed madly.

"I told you I don't!" Kairi defended.

"Yeah!" Sora helped.

Riku started laughing along with everyone but sora and kairi.

"Oh sure you like kairi sora!" Riku started,"Earlyer you said that-"

"Grrr," sora mumbled shacking his fist,"shut-up!"

Riku waved both his hands around," Alright! God I'm sorry!"

Soras blush soon faded as everyone lost intrest and continued talking about what happend durring the last two months of summer and such.

"That was close!" Kairi wispered to him.

"Yeah," he wispered back,"They seem to think we really like eachother!"

Kairi crossed her arms,"Its all Selphies fault, as usual. Now we can never hang out alone anymore!"

Sora blushed," We could hang out in my room tonight. Since Namine is moving to your room and all and Riku has to go back home for a day bacause he forgot some of his bags."

Kairi blushed a little too,"Okay."

"Cool! Come over at, uh, 8 pm!"

Hayner looked over at the two wispering friends.

"What ya wispering about?" Hayner asked then getting everybodys attention again.

Kairi stuck her tounge out at him," None of your bussnes!"

"Aw, come on! Tell us!" Olette begged.

"Fine!" Sora said.

Kairi closed her eyes. sora don't, she thought.

Sora continued,"I was going to buy us all Icecream after lunch!"

Kairi sighed of relief. Nice save, she thought.

Way too close, sora thought.

Everyone cheered and finished up their lunches then headed out of the cafiteria and too the icecream stand close by.

Sora dugg through his pockets and and thankfully had enough money for everyone. He sighed.  
broke again.

Everyone thanked sora and ran off all over the place with their ice cream. Selphie, olette, and Namine went back over to the dorm building and the boys went down to the lake again. Sora and Kairi where sitting on an outside table next to a very large, pretty tree.

"That was a nice save back there," Kairi said,"Nice save!"

"Aw," Sora humbly said,"It was nothing!"

Kairi blushed,"Thanks again for the icecream."

Sora laughed," Thats okay! But now I'm broke again!"

Kairi laughed too,"Well, I better go now! I shoud help Namine unpack in my room. see you at 8?

"yeah!" sora said with a thumbs up.

"Cool!" kairi said than ran off to the dorm building. All she cound think about was seeing him at eight, just the two of them.

authors note: What do you think? I just love the soraxKairi couple thing! Anywho, please R&R.  
cracker-jacks 


	5. so close!

Chapter 5

"Cool!" kairi said than ran off to the dorm building. All she cound think about was seeing him at eight, just the two of them.

As Kairi ran to the dorm building she spotted Selphie and Olette hanging out just outside waving at her.

"Over here!" They both said in unison.

"Hey," kairi said out of breath as she stopped in frount of them," Where's Namine?"

Selphie put her finger up in the air and jumped around,"Oh oH! I know! She went to our room to unpack!" then selphie stopped jumping,"But she didn't want us to help her or really even be in the same room as her right now. hmm... wonder why?"

"Hmm..." Kairi made a confused face," I'll go see whats up, okay?"

Olette smiled,"Okay, whatever it is I'm pretty sure she needs a friend right now! But selphie and I are going to say goodbye to Riku before he leaves for the day to get what he forgot back home. So you can talk to her for us too okay?"

"Okay!" Kairi said and with that she headed into the dorm building and up the stairs to her room, #6.(A/N its not a big dorm building, theres only like, 20 rooms. Based of the camp I went to last summer)

Kairi opened the door just a enough to poke her head through and look around the room. She saw Namine sitting on the bed near the window stairing out at the lake.

Kairi tiptoed into the room trying her best not to scare her,"Um...Namine?"

Namine turned her head to Kairi and tryed a faint smile,"Hey Kairi."

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked sitting next to her on the bed.

Namine sighed,"Aw, its nothing. Just homesick..."

"Oh, so your sad because you miss your mom. Like what you where talking about at the lake? You know, It hasn't even been a day I don't think you should be homesick or miss your mom already, I mean-" Kairi was cut short by Namines mumbling.

"I don't have a mom enymore..." Namine wispered.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I brought it up!" Kairi said putting her hand over her mouth.

Namine sighed and stayed quiet.

"If you don't mind..." Kairi said slowly," Could you tell me what you mean by "enymore"?"

"yeah, I guess." Namine said.

Kairi leaned in a little closer so she could hear Namines wispering perfectly.

"Well, She was driving on her way back from work, and... well, some car came flying around the corner and before she knew it..." Namine started to cry," The other car smashed into my moms car and her car exploded and that was the end of that! And, I came to this new camp to try to clear my mind because this old happened two months ago, but its not working!"

Kairi patted Namines head as she cryed on her shoulder,"There there, Namine. It'll be okay. You've got all of us a friends now, we'll help you get through it!"

"You'd better!" Namine said lifting her head and whiping the tears out of her eyes.

Kairi smiled at her," I should help you unpack now!"

Namine sniffed,"Okay."

Right then Selphie came crashing through the door with Olette,"We'll help!" she shouted, once again being to high of sugar.

They all got to work on unpacking all Namines stuff and putting them in the places they belong. Since Namine had alot of stuff, this took a while...

"Oh my gosh!" Selphie blurted out of nowhere," who's this Namine?" Selphie said handing Namine a picture of her and another boy.

Namine gave her a weird look,"Eh, that my brother..."

Selphie laughed and put the picture away.

Then Kairi spotted the clock that curently said, 7:59p.m.

"Hey,"Kairi asked,"I have to go,um...somewhere. Could you guys finish up without me?"

"Sure!" Olette said.

"Thanks!" and with that Kairi headed out the door and to Soras room.

Kairi stood in frount of his door, and took a deep breath as she knocked.

"Coming!" she heard sora say from inside as he opened the door. "Oh! Hi Kairi! You remembered!" he said with joy.

Kairi put her hands on her hips,"Of cource I did!"

Sora just laughed and let her in his room.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Kairi asked.

"we sould, play card games!" then he got out a pack of cards and they both sat down and played several games for what seemed like forever. Kairi decided she was board and got up.

"Lets do something else!" she said.

"Okay. Wanna go take a walk around camp? We still have two hours before they force us to stay in the building." Sora insisted.

"That sounds like a great idea!" and with that Kairi grabbed Soras hand and they both ran down the stairs and out of the building, but when she tryed to let go of his hand, he didn't let go.

Kairi blushed as they walked along the path, hand-in-hand.

"That new Namine girl is cool!" Sora said.

"Yeah, she is!"Kairi agreed.

"Not as cool as you though." Sora said blushing a bit.

Kairi blushed to," I'm not as cool, sweet, or as nice as you though."

"But you are! Even cooler that Riku!"

"You don't mean that!" Kairi said.

Sora squesed her hand,"Yes I do..."

Kairi smiled and blushed even more.Omg! she thought,weird moment!

"Anywho," Sora started," How do you like camp so far?"

"Oh! It's great! Just like last year!" Kairi smiled.

"Thats good." sora said.

"Hey, what to do sit on the bench by the lake for a while?" Kairi asked.

"Sure! Sounds good!" Sora said.

"I'll beat you there!" Kairi said letting go of his hand and running to the lake.

Sora tryed to run after her but just like usual he tripped and landed on his face,"owch." he muttered getting off the ground,"Why does that always happen!" he said then continued to run after Kairi.

When they got there they sat next to each other and continued to talk.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! Selphie said she liked Tidus!" Kairi said laughing.

"Wow. Now mabye we can get her back by telling everyone her secret!" Sora said evily.

"No, I told her I'd keep it a secret!" Kairi said.

"Damn! And I thought be could finally get even!" Sora laughed.

"Yeah. She begged me not to tell enyone!" Kairi replied.

"You told me." Sora teased.

"Of cource I was going to tell you! I'venever keept a secret from you have I?"

"I guess not! Thanks!" Sora smiled as he gazed into her eyes.

oh! Kairi thought looking back into his eyes,its those pretty deep blue eyes again!

okay, you gotta kiss her now! sora thought, this is your chance!

Kairi felt Sora leaning in closer to her until she could feel the warmth of his breath.

Oh my gosh! hes going to kiss me! Kairi exitedly said in her head.

But he didn't, because right before there lips touched Roxas and Tidus came crashing over to where they where and stopped in frount ofb them panting. Sora and Kairi both looked away and blushed wildly.

"Dude!" Roxas started," Where have you been! Its like, 11 at night! I can barly see my own hand! You got to get back before Cid checks our rooms to make sure we're in em'!"

"Come on!" Tidus yelled before running back to the dorm building. The others soon folowed.

When they got back they all hurried to there rooms and and closed the doors quietly.

Sora crawled onto his bed and thought to him self, so close!

Meanwhile in Kairis room she was thinking the same thing as all the girls questioned her.

Maybe tomoro, Kairi thought.

Authors note: Sorry that chappter took longer to put in! Well, please R&R! I mean it! 


	6. 2 plans for 8

Chapter 6!XD!

Maybe tomoro, Kairi thought.

"KAIRI! O my gosh! Get up!" Selphie yelled violently shacking Kairi back and fourth.

"Stop!" Kairi yelled pushing her away and getting up to her feet,"What's your problem!"

"It's like, 10 in the morning! Get up already! Breakfast is in a half hour!"

Kairi roled her eyes and got a pair of clothes out of one of her packs and brushed her hair and teeth and such. When she was finished they had 5 min. to get the cafiteria.

"Are you ready to go Kairi?" olette asked," The boys already decided to go without us."

"Yep!" she smiled," lets go!" And with that the group headed to the cafiteria and made it with 1 min. to spare.

"DONUTS!" Tidus yelled from the table in the left corner. Selphie couldn't help but laugh.

Kairi elbowed her a little and winked and Olette chuckled a little. Selphie ignored them and sat next to them. Kairi and Olette folowed.  
"Dude!" Wakka yelled," Save some for us Tidus!"

Tidus replied with a simple,"No!" And everyone couldn't help but laugh at the two boys.

"hey guys, maybe we could all hang out at the ice cream place again!" Riku said.

Everyone looked at sora with puppy faces.

"Sorry guys," Sora apologized," I have no cash left!"

Everyone pouted then looked in their pokets for money. Luckly, everyone cut in and there was enough for everyone to have ice cream.

As soon as they cleaned up and were ready to go to the ice cream shop Sora walked over to Kairi for a quick moment to wisper in Kairis ear.

"I found 20 extra munny in my pocket last night!" sora said with a small laugh.

Kairi laughed at him," You liar!"

Sora put his finger over his lips,"Shh! be queit about it okay?"

Kairi winked,"Okay, but you have to buy my ice cream next time!"

And with that they all headed over to the ice cream shop and sat down at the outside tables with their ice cream.

olette sat next to hayner, selphie, and pence at one table and roxas, riku, namine sat at another table. since there was only 4 to a table and sora wanted to sit with kairi, the two sat alone together at a third table, while their friends wispered about them.

"what do you think they're saying?" Kairi asked.

"Who cares.." sora said finishing his ice cream.

"Hey, about last night.."

Sora interupted her blushing," Nah, its alright. My fault, I didn't manage the time right."

"Its okay, you don't have to take the blame. It was just as much my fault as it was yours." Kairi said.

"Whatever, do you want to hang out again like that sometime?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Kairi said with exitment," When?"

"At 8 again, tonight. We'll walk around in the park after everyone goes inside!"

sounds like a plan!" Kairi winked.

Meanwhile at roxas, riku, namines table...

"This place is just as awsome as last year!" Roxas yelled with exitment.

"Yeah!" Riku said," Same lake, same paths, same ice cream shop--"

Roxas interupted him," And all the same hiding spots for Cid!" he laughed.

Riku looked over at Namine who seemed confused," Have you checked out the whole camp yet?" Riku asked.

Namine shook her head," Nope! Its just to big, I'm scared I'll get lost!"

"Thats alright, how about I show you around? Say, about 8 tonight?" Riku sugested.

Namine smiled," Thankz alot! I owe you one!"

"It's okay." Riku said," My plesure!"

"Well, I'm gonna go see if Kairi and the other girls want to hang out for a while, see you later!" and then she ran off the the other tables and soon all the girls where gone.

"I see Riku finally likes someone!" Roxas teased.

"She IS cute, but thats just about it. Nothing special." Riku replied.

"SURE." Roxas teased again.

"Quit being like Selphie dude!" Riku yelled a little angry.

"Alright, I get!" Roxas said.

"Anyways," Riku roled his eyes," I'm going back to the dorm building, bye!"

A/N: R&R! I guess Riku and Sora planed stuff at the same time... You'll have to wait and see what's next! 8)! R&R! 


	7. a normal day at camp

CHAPTER 7

"Quit being like Selphie dude!" Riku yelled a little angry.

"Alright, I get!" Roxas said.

"Anyways," Riku roled his eyes," I'm going back to the dorm building, bye!"

After a while when Sora was dragged away by Roxas and the other guys (A/N: All but Riku he's going back to the dorm building) Kairi got board and decided to walk around.

I wonder what's going to happen tonight, she thought.

As she paced around the feild next to the lake she say Selphie and Olette messing around with the wild flowers on the west side of the feild.

"Whats up?" Kairi asked walking up to her friends.

Selphie looked up from the flowers to Kairi," hey kairi! We're just picking flowers for our room. Its so dull in there!"

Olette smiled," It might brighten Namine's mood too!"

Kairi smiled back," That's cool! Hey, where do you think she is now?"

"That's what I was going to ask you!" Selphie laughed to herself.

"Do you think Riku is with her?" Olette questioned,"I didn't see him with the other guys."

Kairi shrugged," I don't know!"

"Mabie They're going out!" Selphie jumped up from the ground.

Kairi just roled her eyes," I don't think so, Riku isn't exactly a gentalman."

"You mean like Sora?" Selphie laughed.

Kairi blushed finding it hard to answer that question.

Olette lifted an eyebrow," What were you guys doing all alone last night anyway?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know I just..," Kairi tryed to think fast and make up an excuse," I just ran into him walking around is all!"

"Sure!" Selphie said playfully.

"Moving on," Kairi said," Could I help with the flowers too?"

"Of cource!" olette smiled.

"Ungh!" Riku moned,"Those guys can be jerks sometimes. Now i know what the girls mean when they complain about Selphie!"

As Riku grumpily entered the building he noticed Namine sitting on the couch in the lobby watching t.v. all by herself.

"Hey, Namine!" he shouted all they way from the door.

Namine looked over her shoulder and smiled," Hey!" she yelled back.

Then, Cids door opened," QUIET!" he yelled then slaming the door after just opening it.

Riku rubbed the back of his head walking to Namine," Sorry!" he said.

"No problem, I yelled too."

"So how are you?" Riku asked," And why are you all by yourself?"

"I'm okay, and I just didnt want to go pick flowers with the other girls so I came here."

"If you where board you could've just came and talked to me for a while."

"I thought you were hanging out with the guys!" Namine said.

"Nah, there being idiots right now." Riku replied sitting down next to her.

"What do you mean? what were they doing?" Nmaine asked.

Riku blushed," Forget about it."

"Anyways," Namine roled her eyes," your showing me around at 8 right?"

"Yeah." Riku repied simply.

Namine gave him a thumbs up," Cool!"

All of a sudden the buildings doors crashed open as Roxas can rushing torwards then on his skate-board.

"DUCK!" Roxas yelled as the two ducked and he jumped over the couch on his skateboard but crashed into the wall.

Then Cid came running out of his room on the botom floor hearing the crash,"Hey!" he yelled,"I thought I told you kids to be--Holy crap! Look what you did to the wall!"

Roxas got up and brashed of his knees them rubbed the back of his head," Heh, heh... sorry. My fault!"

"That's it!" Cid started,"Give me that skate-board!" Cid demanded.

Roxas guiltily handed over his skate-board. Cid took at and marched back into his room.

"Stupid kids!" cid said slaming the door behind him.

"That was smooth!" Riku laughed uncontrolibly.

"What are you going to do all month now?" Namine asked.

Roxas shruged his shoulders," Skate-board."

Riku stopped laughing and pointed at cids door,"Didn't you just see that! He Took your skate-board!"

"I'll take it back!" Roxas laughed evily.

"How are you going to do that?" Namine questioned.

"I dont know," Roxas said," But I will!" And with that Roxas headed back outside.

"What a dope!" Riku said putting his hand over his forehead.

Namine laughed," He's pretty funny!"

"you havent seen anything yet!" Riku laughed too.

"Um, Selphie?" Kairi said through the big pile of flowers Selphie had dumped on her," I think this is enough flowers for one day!"

"Yeah," Olette said firmly gripping the few perfect flowers she had picked out," We should head back and put the flowers in vases now so we're not late for our last meal of the day!"

"Whimps!" Selphie just laughed.

"SELPHIE!" Kairi and Olette yelled in unison.

"Okay, okay," Selphie said giving up," Lets go.

And with that the three girls picked up the flowers and headed back up to the dorm building, dropping some flowers as they went.

As soon as they got to the borm building and finished putting the flowers up in their room they decided to to to the cafiteria early.

on there way there sora, hayner, and pence all joined them.

"What up?" Hayner said exited.

"Nothing. Why are you so exited?" Selphie asked raising an eyebrow.

Pence laughed," He's just happy because they're giving away free ice cream in the cafiteria in 5 minutes for dinner!"

Sora laughed too," That's all he could talk about and we got board and decided to folow you guys!"

Selphie waved her finger at him," I told you! We're not guys!"

They all roled there eyes at the upset Selphie.

"Where's Roxas?" Riku asked just running up to them with Namine.

"He went to the cafiteria already." Hayner shruged.

They all soon reached the cafiteria and grabbed there dinners and sat down at the same usual table.

"ICE CREAM!" Roxas and Hayner chanted.

"oh, brother..." Sora sighed.

Kairi just laughed then Selphie elwowed her with a devilish look.

Kairi roled her eyes and pointed at Tidus. Selphie sgut-up after Kairi did.

As soon as lunch was over they all gathered in front of the dorm building to discuss tomoros plans.

"Okay, so after breakfast we meet up at the lake to swim?" Pence questioned.

"Yep!" Roxas said simply.

"Okay!" everyone said then all headed off to there rooms and shut the door.

In Sora's room all the guys where watching the T.V. Roxas had stolen from his brother before he left for camp.

"Isn't your brother going to be angry when you get back?" Riku asked.

"Well Duh! But I don't have to worry about that for three more weeks!" Roxas laughed.

"I should get whatever your brother does to you on tape!" Pence said making everyone laugh.

"Anyways," Hayner said," I say Sora should buy us all more ice cream!"

"What's with you and ice cream today?" Sora started," Besides, I'm out of money thanks to you guys! I say Roxas pays!" They all laughed.

"Sorry, I'm broke too!" Roxas laughed.

"I'll do it!" Riku gave in," Tomoro at the lake with everyone, I'll buy us all ice cream."

"SWEET!" Sora and Hayner said in unison.

Then Sora looked at the clock...

In Kairi's room All the girls where in a circle talking about girl stuff.

Kairi looked at the clock. 7:30 p.m., she thought, not much longer now...

A/N: How was it? Sorry it took me like, three weeks to get get it in! But I had no insperation to do it because you guys wouldn't review! so review for chapters!  
REVIEW! 


	8. Sun set

**A/N: **_Okay. Here's chapter 8. Even though most of you decided not to **review!**_

"I'll do it!" Riku gave in," Tomorrow at the lake with everyone, I'll buy us all ice cream."

"SWEET!" Sora and Hayner said in unison.

Then Sora looked at the clock...

In Kairi's room all the girls where in a circle talking about girl stuff.

Kairi looked at the clock. 7:30 p.m., she thought, not much longer now...

**CHAPTER 8!**

"Guys," Riku said, "It's almost 8. I think Roxas, Pence, and Hayner should go back to their room for the night."

"Okay, whatever." Roxas shrugged his shoulders and left the room with the other two.

"Sora, can I use your camera today for a while?" Riku asked.

Sora raised an eyebrow at him," Why?"

"I just want to take some pictures of the camp. That's all." Riku said.

Sora shrugged and rummaged through his bags and found his camera, then handed it to Riku. "Don't lose it!" Sora said before handing his camera over.

"What time is it?" Riku asked grabbing the camera.

Sora looked at his watch and gasped,"It's 7:59p.m.! I gotta go! Bye!" and with that Sora had gotten up and ran out of the room.

_What a dork, _Riku thought as he looked at the open door.

"Guess I better go too then," Riku said," Namine's probably waiting for me in the lobby anyways." Riku got up and headed out.

In the girls room the girls were still going on and on about the usual girl stuff.

"I have to go now. Please let me go!" Namine said as she got up from the bed.

They looked at her confused," Why. What are you going to do?" Selphie asked in confusion.

"Um…" Namine stalled as she tried to come up with something to get away without being suspected," I just want to go check out the camp is all!"

"Sure!" Selphie said winking. Olette laughed softly and Kairi followed.

"It's nothing like that!" Namine assured," I'm just new to this camping thing and I just want to know my way around!"

"We could come along, just so you don't get lost. It is a big camp." Olette offered.

"No, no!" Namine said waving her hands around.

Just then they heard a knocking on the door and Namine sighed in relief knowing now the subject would finally be changed.

Kairi got up," I'll get it." She said making her way to the door. She knew who it'd be so she opened the door slightly so only she could see who was on the other side. It was Sora.

"Hey, Kairi!" He said waving and smiling that oh-so-cheesy smile. Kairi couldn't help but laugh,"Just a sec" she said before softly shutting the door and turning around.

"Who is it?" Namine asked, thinking it might be Riku.

"Nobody. Hey, I'm going to leave for a while. I have some "Business" to take care of."

"It's Sora isn't it?" Selphie said grinning evilly.

"Okay, it is. Just let me go!" Kairi begged.

Selphie grinned even wider," Not until you confess to us that you like him!"

"But I don't-"

"Tell us!" Selphie said loud. Sora, who was on the other side of the door heard Selphie's shout and got a little nervous, _what are they talking about? _He thought.

"Fine," Kairi confessed," I do like him! But he doesn't need to know that yet, okay!"

"I knew it!" Selphie said shacking her fist in front of her face.

"Can I go now?" Kairi asked.

"Okay, go. Go take care of that "Business" you were talking about." Selphie winked.

Kairi just rolled her eyes and grabbed her sweater and left out the door. Namine found this the perfect time to sneak out the door with them.

"Hey, Namine!" Sora said as Namine passed by Kairi and him in the hall. Namine didn't answer, being to busy running down the hall.

When Namine reached the lobby she saw Riku waiting for her. She smiled and waved. Riku smiled and waved back.

"What took so long?" Riku asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Selphie." Namine replied.

Riku laughed," Just ignore Selphie's behavior, she's always like that!"

"I noticed!" Namine laughed too.

"So, what do you want to see first?" Riku asked.

"Take me where ever. I don't care." Namine said sweetly. Riku had to smile.

"How about I get you some ice ream and we can walk around on the paths in the forest?" Riku suggested. Namine smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" Namine said happily.

As Riku and Namine walked out of the dorm building Sora and Kairi had come around the corner.

"What first?" Sora asked.

Kairi smiled at him," We can go watch the sun set."

"Sounds great!" Sora said grabbing her hand and walking out of the building with her. Kairi couldn't help but blush madly. Sora blushed too. As the made there way out of the dorm building they spotted Riku and Namine over at the ice cream shop.

"I didn't know they were going out!" Kairi said exited.

"Lets just get to the lake to watch the sun set before they see us!" Sora said, Kairi nodded and they ran all the way down to the sandy beach to watch the sun set. Kairi slipped off her flip-flops and set her foot in the water," It's so cold!" she said looking at him.

Sora slipped out of his shoes and felt the water too, "It is cold!" He said agreeing with her. Kairi and Sora then stepped back out of the water and let their feet feel the nice, warm sand.

"How about we sit against that big rock right there and watch the sunset?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" Kairi said as she walked over to the rock with Sora and they both sat down facing the lake.

"How much longer till the sun set?" Kairi asked.

"About…now!" Sora said as he pointed to the mixture of blues, pinks, and oranges in the sky. They both looked at the beautiful sky in awe as they watched the sun slowly set in the horizon.

"Wow," Kairi said in amazement,." It's beautiful. Just like Destiny Island."

"It is, isn't it?" Sora said putting his arm around her shoulders. Kairi blushed and turned her head to him, and once again got to look into those sea green eyes of his, and he got to look into her eyes too.

Sora felt himself moving his face closer and closer to Kairi. Kairi noticed his face getting closer so she moved her face closer to his face too.

_I'm finally going to kiss her! _Sora thought to himself.

Kairi was thinking the same thing as she felt the warmth of his breath on her nose.

Kairi closed her eyes as she got ready, and Sora closed his eyes too.

_Here he comes… _Kairi thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**A/N: **What do you think? I think you all should **review more! **I just might stop writing this fan fic if I have no inspiration anymore… I really don't know anymore.

Yay! Sora and Kairi MIGHT kiss!


	9. Riku's question

**A/N: **_Yay! Chapter 9!Enjoy this chapter, its like, my best one yet! Yay!_

**Chapter 9!**

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Riku asked Namine.

"I want chocolate!" Namine smiled.

"Of course, what girl doesn't?" Riku shrugged, and then bought both ice creams.

"Thank you!" Namine said happily as she took her chocolate ice cream from Riku.

As they walked down the paths in the beautiful forest licking their ice cream Riku just had to ask Namine a question.

"Hey, Namine?" He said as they stopped and looked at each other.

"What is it?" Namine asked smiling.

"It's just…" Riku blushed a little," I want to know what you think of me."

Namine's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Oh."

"Well?" Riku questioned her looking into her amazing deep blue eyes ((**A/N: **_Like Sora's eyes! XD) _

"I…Um," Namine found it hard to answer. Does she like him? Does he like her? What does he mean by," _what do you think of me?"_

Namine cleared her throat," I think you're a cool person." Nami said softly.

"Oh, okay." Riku sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Why?" Namine asked, still blushing.

Riku stopped looking at his feet and looked back up at her," It's just…I don't know why I asked. Sorry." And with that he began walking again, in a fast pace.

Namine caught up with him, "Are you upset with me?" Namine asked also questioning why he was walking so fast.

Riku stopped again and looked deeply into her eyes," No. I'm not mad at you."

"Then why were you walking so fast? You want to get away from me, don't you?" Namine said with a sad expression on her face.

"I-I don't want to get away from you. I just had some strange feeling when you answered my question." Riku replied making Namine blush a bit more.

"Was it a bad feeling?" Namine questioned.

"No-well, kind of I guess." Riku said looking up at the sky, which was getting pretty dark.

"Great. So now I'm making you sad?" Namine said getting a little angry, seeing as how she didn't know what was going on between them.

"No! You're not making me sad. I just thought you'd answer differently.

"What do you mean? I'm so confused! Can you give me a pointer and tell me what's wrong with you!" Namine started to shout, getting frustrated.

"Nothing's wrong!" Riku shouted back at her, getting too annoyed with all of her stupid questions.

"Why are you being so weird? You're confusing me, Riku! What are you trying to get out of me!" Namine shouted with furious written all over her face. She hated fighting.

"This." Riku said as he pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. She squealed in shock, then quickly got used to it and slipped into his kiss. She put her arms around his neck when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. She massaged the back of his neck and he moved his lips more. Then she felt a small nibble on her bottom lip, so she opened her mouth a little. Riku's tongue shot inside her mouth and moved along her tongue, deepening the passionate kiss. Namine lifted one of her hands from his neck and used it to caress his cheek as his lips moved even more. He lowered his hands from her waits to her butt, making Namine squeak a little, but she didn't seem to mind much. She knew, obviously, Riku was leading the kiss, so she needed to come up with a plan to get him back. She lifted her lips just a little from his and licked his chin, making him quiver a bit. Then Riku returned back to the Kiss and pressed his lips even harder against hers, pressing her against one of the trees. Namine returned her hand back to his neck and continued to massage it. But Riku moved one of his hands just slightly under her T-shirt making her feel the warmth of his hand. When they finally, after a long time, pulled away Namine took one last look at Riku, than collapsed to the ground, over-whelmed.

_That was one hell of a kiss, _she thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked holding one of his hands out of her, and putting the other on his forehead.

"I'm fine." She said lifting herself up with his helping hand.

"I'm I a good kisser?" Riku asked out of breath.

"Hell yes." Namine said also out of breath. Namine really enjoyed that kiss, and for some reason, wanted more. She looked deeply at Riku and blushed hard.

"Want more?" Riku asked looking at her intimately, then winking.

"Uh, yeah. But what do you mean by "_more?" _Namine asked looking at him, still a bit over-whelmed.

Riku just smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist," You'll see."

Namine smiled at him but then noticed her clock. "Riku…" she said, "Its 9 o'clock. We better head back. Selphie's going to want details anyways and I still have a long letter I promised to write to my mom."

"Aww," Riku pouted,"Okay. But you have to let me "hang out" with you again tomorrow!"

"Deal!" Namine said kissing him softly on the cheek.

"We should hang around the beach tomorrow though." Riku said.

"Why?" asked Namine.

"Because, the sun set is beautiful, and I want to watch it with you." Riku said.

"Are you sure you don't just want to make out with me?" Namine said smirking at him.

"Maybe." Riku teased," Remember, you want "more." Riku said growling under his voice.

Namine had to laugh," We'll discuss that later lover boy! But for now we need to go back to the dorm!"

"Alright." Riku gave in. As they walked back, Riku grabbed her hand so they walked back hand-in hand. _Life is good, _Riku thought as they reached Namine's room.

"Goodnight." Namine whispered in his ear.

"Goodnight." Riku said planting a romantic kiss on her lips. When they were finished, Namine took one last look at Riku then opened her dorm door and went inside.

As soon as she shut the door Selphie had ran up and made her sit on the bed next to her and Olette.

"Details, Details!" Selphie demanded. Namine told them the whole story and they gasped, then laughed knowing Riku was always like this with girls he liked.

When Namine was done giving Selphie every detail there was, she pulled out a pen and a piece on paper and started to write the letter to her mom.

_Dear mom,_

_Things are great here at camp! I've even made new friends. And I know have a "best friend" too! I've eaten ice cream every day, and had to pay for none of it! Thot a single penny! Well, life is great here._

**A/N: **_Sorry I didn't put Sora and Kairi in this one, but I wanted to get ahead with Riku and Namine. Till the next chapter! Oh, and yes, I did change the rating! _ :0!


	10. I love you

**A/N: **_Yay! Finally I will write the soraxkairi moment. Tee hee, the last chapter was great wasn't it? More RikuxNamine in the next chapter and a BIG surprise comes to camp. Guess what? _

Sora felt himself moving his face closer and closer to Kairi. Kairi noticed his face getting closer so she moved her face closer to his face too.

_I'm finally going to kiss her! _Sora thought to himself.

Kairi was thinking the same thing as she felt the warmth of his breath on her nose.

Kairi closed her eyes as she got ready, and Sora closed his eyes too.

_Here he comes… _Kairi thought.

**Chapter 10**

Sora slowly got closer and closer to her face, until their noses were touching.

He softly pressed his lips against hers, and kairi followed be placing her hand lightly on his check. He moved his lips more and put his arm around her shoulder again, then tightened his grip. Kairi opened her mouth, letting Sora's tongue enter. Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips a little faster.

Then Sora lifted his face, ending the kiss, and looked deeply into her eyes,"Kairi," He whispered, "I love you, I always have."

Kairi looked shocked,"Really?"

Sora nodded his head sweetly with his cheesy smile.

Kairi just had to smile back at his adorable face, "I love you, too."

They both looked back at the sky to see that the sun-set had ended.

"Want to head back now?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Kairi shrugged. Sora got up and held out his hand for her, she took it.

Before they started heading back Sora faced Kairi and grabbed both her hands, and laced their fingers together. Kairi blushed.

"We should go now." She told him. Sora nodded and they walked back, hand-in-hand.

When they arrived to the dorm building they entered and walked down the hallway to the dorms. They stopped in front of the girl's room and faced each other one more time.

"I'll you tomorrow?" Sora asked, still holding her hand.

"Of course you dork!" Kairi laughed. Sora smiled then kissed her goodnight.

"Bye!" Kairi said as Sora entered the room next to hers, the Riku and his room. Sora waved good-bye and shut the door behind him.

Kairi entered the room and was almost literally attacked be Selphie, "You'll never guess what! Not in a million ba-gilion years!"

"What is it this time?" Kairi moaned.

Selphie started to laugh, "Riku kissed Namine! They totally, like, Made-out!"

Kairi looked at the blushing Namine in surprise, "Really!" Kairi questioned.

"Yeah." Namine answered. Kairi gasped. Girls like Namine were the kind of girls he really didn't want to date! He must really have a thing for her!

Kairi sat down next to Namine," How was it!" Kairi asked.

Namine looked as though she were a cherry with all her blushing.

"Well?" Kairi asked demanding her to reply.

"It was the most amazing kiss I've ever had! It's like I was in a dream, only it was real, so real…" Namine went on," At first is surprised me, then I just got into it and went alone with it. Then he bit my lip and his tongue went inside my mouth! It was so dirty, and I loved it!"

"Riku's just like that," Kairi sighed," He almost lost his virginity to his last girlfriend."

Selphie gasped," He's still a V?"

Kairi covered her mouth," Forget that last comment! You heard nothing!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Namine asked confused.

Selphie couldn't help but laugh at her,"Riku's a lot dirtier than you think! It's amazing he's still a virgin! If you don't want to lose your virginity you better watch out!"

Namine looked even more confused, "But he seemed so innocent when I met him!"

Selphie laughed even harder at Namine's lack of knowledge," He always does that at first when he meets a girl he likes!"

"Wow." Namine said," Looks like my summer won't be so boring after all."

"You betcha!" Kairi giggled.

"What about you, kairi?" Selphie said changing the subject over to her friend," What did you and Sora just get done doing?"

"Um, nothing much.." Kairi said giggling under her voice.

"Oh, really? Doesn't sound like nothing." Selphie looked at her teasingly.

"Okay! He kissed me!" Kairi confessed," It wasn't exactly as hot as Namine's kiss but he told me he loved me right after!"

"Well duh he loves you! You didn't notice before?" Selphie replied.

"I can't wait to see him again tomorrow!" Kairi squealed.

"Just wait a minute Kairi! You have to remember, I'll be watching!" Selphie said evilly.

As the rest of the girls went on with their conversation Namine ignored them and looked out the window next to her bed. _I wonder what Riku is doing right now…_ She thought to herself.

"Lights out! Its 11 o'clock!" Cid yelled from the hallway. Everyone groaned and turned off their lights and got in bed.

Namine found she couldn't sleep; she just couldn't stop thinking about Riku. Did she really like him that much? How come she hadn't noticed she liked him before?

After another half and hour of trying to sleep she knew she couldn't take it anymore, she had to see Riku.

She crawled out of her covers and sat up on her bed rubbing her eyes. She got up and walked to all the other girls' beds and made sure they were sleeping. They all were, even the hyper and restless Selphie.

She silently slipped on her comfy, fluffy pink slippers and opened the door and shut it with out noise. Then she tip-toed over to the room next to hers know as Sora and Riku's room. She took a deep breath and opened the door, then shut it behind her.

She walked across the room and over to Riku's bed next to the window, and closely examined his face.

Then without warning his eyes opened and he saw her, hovering over him.

She gasped then he covered her mouth, "Shhhh." he whispered.

Namine grabbed the hand that was over her mouth and held it tightly.

"Are you okay?" Riku whispered, with worried in his voice.

"I-I couldn't sleep…" Namine whispered back.

Riku sat up and looked over to the other side of the room to make sure Sora was sleeping. And Sora was sleeping, and like a baby too. He was even drooling on his pillow. Riku chuckled a little at him, then looked up and Namine.

He got up off the bed and grabbed her other had and looked into her eyes," You can sleep with me tonight, okay?"

Namine nodded her head and Riku continued," Don't worry. Since this was your original room you shouldn't get in trouble if we're caught." Riku assured.

Namine let go of his hands and quietly slipped into Riku's bed first, then Riku got in behind her.

They then faced each other and Riku asked her a question," What do you mean by you couldn't sleep? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked still worried for his new girlfriend.

Namine shook her head," No. It's not that I had a bad dream, It's just… I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I needed to see you again. It was killing me to be apart from you."

Riku smiled," Well I'm here now. And I'm not leaving."

Namine smiled back at him. _He's so sweet, _she thought.

Riku put his arm around her and kissed her on her cheek, then on her lips.

Namine put her arm around him too returning his kiss.

Then he pulled away and kissed her on her forehead," Goodnight." He whispered in her ear.

Namine smiled,"Goodnight." Then she turned over so her back was facing Riku and Riku put his arm around her waist, holding her tight.

Then Namine felt she could go to sleep finally, and so did Riku.

**A/N: **What do you think? Soraxkairi AND RikuxNamine. I'm starting to have more fun writing love seines between Riku and Namine!

XoXo

cracker-jacks


	11. good morning

**A/N: **Hello! I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing so much! I've got so much inspiration from your reviews I'm updating like crazy! Thanks a lot guys and gals!

**Chapter 11!**

Namine slowly woke up to the sound of the birds singing outside the window.

She opened her eyes and turned over on the bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked around.

Nobody was in the room.

"Where'd Riku go…" She pouted to herself. She decided to get out of Riku's bed and head to her room to get dressed. _He could've woken me up…_she thought.

As she headed out the door and over to her room she felt two strong, warm arms wrap around her from behind.

She turned her head to see who it was. "Riku!" Namine exclaimed with excitement.

"Good morning." He said, still with his arms around her from behind.

Namine smiled, " Morning." She said back as she removed his arms from her waist and turned around.

"How did you sleep?" Riku asked.

"Good, but you could've woken me up you know."

"I know," Riku said laughing at her," But you looked just to cute sleeping I had to leave you that way! And It's too early anyways, only 5:30a.m!"

"5:30 in the flipping morning!" Namine's eyes looked as in they were going to pop out of her head.

"Calm down, Namine!" Riku said waving his hands around," Chill."

Namine shook her head," I'm just going to grab my clothes from my room and go back to sleep in your room, okay?"

"Bow-wow! You plan on sleepin' with me again?" He said growling seductively under his voice."

"If you plan on going back to bed!" Namine said growling back.

The two just laughed at each other, and then Namine got into her room, got her clothes, went back to the guy's room with Riku, and crawled back in bed after setting her clothes next to the bed.

Riku got back in his bed after she laid down.

"Where's Sora?" Namine asked turning to him.

Riku shrugged," I don't know, why?"

"Well, if Sora's not sleeping we're not the only ones up." Namine told.

"Oh," Riku said giving her a funny look," You afraid he's gonna walk in on us doing somthin' we're not supposed to do?"

"And who says that we're going to do something we're not supposed to do?" Namine said rising and eyebrow at him.

"Me." Riku said simply, then out of no where grabbing her and rolled her on top of him.

Namine looked at him and blushed wildly," What're you doing?" she asked him.

He just laughed and kissed her hard on the lips, then pulled away." That's what I'm doing," He said.

Namine laughed at him and kissed him back, on the cheek.

"That's it?" He said," That's all you can do?"

"For now lover boy," She said back seductively.

"Oh, really?" Riku said back. Namine stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"So you're gonna play like that, are you?" Riku said rolling over so now he was on top of her.

"You seriously think that's going to work?" Namine said smirking at him.

"I sure do!" Riku said back at her.

"You have to try harder than that!" Namine teased.

"How's this?" Riku said as he started to kiss her neck, surprising Namine. Namine struggled around a bit but Riku stopped her, and she gave up. Riku had her.

"I win." Riku said laughing at her. Namine laughed too.

Then Riku continued to kiss her neck until Selphie came crashing through the door.

"Guys, Guys! I can't fine Namin--, Riku! Namine!" Selphie looked at the crazy," Were you two just going to _do it?_"

"No," Riku laughed at her," We were just about to have a hot make-out session though."

Selphie rolled her eyes," Whatever. Are you guys coming to breakfast?"

Riku was about to say no when Namine interrupted him, "Yes." She said.

"Fine." Riku gave in getting off of her," _You _win. But what's wrong with kissing me? You not like me anymore?" Riku said whining like a puppy dog.

"No, I do want to kiss you right now, but there isn't enough time to." Namine replied. Making him stop wining.

"Then we'll continue at night, promise?" Riku said grabbing her hand.

"Promise." Namine said leaning on his chest looking up into his eyes.

"Let's go already!" Selphie yelled from the door.

As they all reached the cafeteria Roxas and Hayner came out to greet them," Hey guys!" They said.

"What's up?" Riku said back.

"Not much. Have you seen Sora and kairi?" Roxas asked. They all shook their heads as if they were saying, "no."

They all shrugged and went inside the building.

Meanwhile in the back of the dorm building………..

Sora and Kairi had been making out like crazy. Kairi's hands were around Sora's neck and Sora's hands were rubbing he butt. Their tongues were doing their own dance inside of each others mouths. Kairi was with her back up against the building as Sora pretty much led the kiss. Then Sora tried to put his hands down her hands but Kairi stopped him.

"Sora," she teased," your hands don't go there."

"Aw, man!" Sora pouted.

Kairi laughed at him," How about we head back to the cafeteria to eat?"

Sora nodded his head and smiled back at her.

As they reached the Cafeteria all there friends were already heading out of the cafeteria," You missed breakfast!" Pence exclaimed.

Sora and Kairi sighed.

"Just don't despair!" Riku said jumping out from behind them," Riku is here! And he's buying all of us ice cream as promised."

Everyone cheered, then ran over to the ice cream shops.

As soon as Riku was done buying all the ice cream, they all sat down at separate tables. Riku sat next to Namine, Sora sat next to Kairi, Hayner, Roxas, Pence, and Wakka sat together, and Tidus was stuck sitting with the two girls: Olette and the wild and crazy Selphie. "Why'd I get stuck with the girls?" Tidus mumbled with he watched the guys laugh at him. Even Selphie and Olette were laughing. But the other two couples were too distracted to notice.

"Remember, Namine." Riku said in an evil voice just to make her laugh.

"Remember, what?" Namine said chuckling a little at the messed up evil face he playfully gave her.

"Remember that we're going to the lake tonight at 8!" Then he laughed evilly.

Namine laughed harder at his silliness," Yeah, I'll remember."

"Remember to bring your swim-suit with you." Riku said seductively.

"I will." Namine said laughing even harder at him.

At Sora and Kairi's table…

"If you want to visit me tonight, I'll be all alone in my room today." Kairi said as if she were the loneliest person on the face of the planet.

"I'll come hang out with you, but why are you going to be alone?" Sora asked confused looking over and Olette and Selphie who were still teasing Tidus.

"Namine, obviously will be out with Riku, and Selphie and Olette said they have to go do some weird ritual thing in the forest for some reason. They said if they don't something might eat them."

Sora rose and eyebrow," That's strange."

"Yeah, but dorks will be dorks." Kairi said making Sora laugh a little.

"Okay, I'll be at your room by 8 again." Sora said finishing his ice cream.

Then, everyone was finished and decided to go swimming. So they all ran back to the dorm building and put on their swim suits and grabbed towels. Selphie had on a light blue two piece with little bows at the top of the straps, Olette had a orange one piece with a star on the front, Kairi had on a tiny, red two piece with little bows on the sides of her bottom piece, and Namine had a plain white two piece, but the top had no straps.

The guys couldn't help but drool. All the guys were just wearing their shorts pretty much.

"Hey Namine!" Riku said walking up to her as they all headed down to the lake," I'll carry your towel for you."

Namine smiled," You sure?" She asked.

"Well duh! How can I see your whole body if your towel is around your waist?" Riku said teasingly.

"Riku!" Namine yelled.

"I'm just joking." Riku said as he took Namine's towel.

When they all got there they all hoped into the lake and started splashing each other like crazy!

"Lets play chicken!" Selphie blurted out getting everybody's attention.

"We'll go first!" Riku said holding Namine's hand up with his.

"Tidus and I will face you!" Selphie said looking at Tidus.

Tidus just shrugged," Sure, whatever.

So Selphie got on Tidus's shoulders and Namine did the same with Riku.

They charged at each other then Namine and Selphie tried their hardest to knock each other down. Selphie won, of course.

Before Namine fell back into the water Riku caught her and laughed," Your not very good at this game, are you?"

"That's not very nice of you to say to me, of all people!" Namine scolded him.

"Hey, hey! Chill out, I'm only playing, okay?" Riku said putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

Namine smiled at him, "Okay."

"Who's next?" Selphie yelled.

"Kairi and I will go!" Sora said looking over at Kairi.

"And Hayner and I will face them!" Olette said looking at Hayner, her boyfriend.

The girls got on the guys shoulders and charged. Kairi and Olette both struggled to stay up, but Kairi won, as usual.

She threw her hands in the air as Olette fell into the water," I win!"

Soon after the game they all decided it was time to get out of the lake and go dry up.

Namine threw her usual clothes back on, a T-shirt and some shorts. But she left her bathing suit on under it.

The rest of the day went pretty much normal, until dinner time, when a very strange girl showed up at camp…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Dum Dum Dum! ** Until next time! A big surprise is coming up, and it's bad! Especially for Namine… hmm… Leave me **REVIEWS! **

gets up and dances on table YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WGAT HAPPENES NEXT!

But I'd like to see what you think will happen next so make your prediction in the review! Until next time Homiz!


	12. Kim

**A/N: **_Hey all of my reviewers! I was, like, so thrilled to read your reviews and see what you had to say! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Here's the awaited chapter 12! Yay!_

What you've all been waiting for…

**Chapter 12!**

Namine threw her usual clothes back on, a T-shirt and some shorts. But she left her bathing suit on under it.

The rest of the day went pretty much normal, until dinner time, when a very strange girl showed up at camp…

Namine stood there, in front of the dorm building, and watched as a small blue car pulled over in front of her.

A beautiful girl, about Namine's age, stepped out of the car and took a look around.

Namine stood there for a moment, very confused.

The Namine decided it wouldn't hurt to go introduce herself. Hey, it's not like she's a bad person.

"Hi!" Namine said walking up to the stranger, "My names Namine, yours?"

The girl took of the sun-glasses she had been wearing and took a good look at Namine.

"My name's Kim." She replied simply, "Do you know wear I can find a guy named Riku?"

"Riku?" Namine looked at her funny," You mean long silver hair?"

"Yeah!" Kim nodded her head," Is he here?"

"Yes. But why do you want to see him?" Namine asked.

"Just shut-up and show me where he is, brat!" Kim snapped.

Namine crossed her arms," Excuse me? You did **NOT **just call me a brat."

"I think I just did, bitch." Kim said throwing her sunglasses at Namine.

Namine dodged the flying sunglasses and pointed her finger at Kim," That's no way to talk to somebody you just met ass hole! You better get out of here before I kick you damn ass to mars!"

"Is that a challenge?" Kim smirked.

"It just might be!" Namine glared at her evilly.

"You gonna get it now" Kim said running at her and throwing a punch at Namine, but Namine dodged hit and punched Kim in the face, knocking her to the ground with blood running down from her mouth.

"You bitch!" Kim said looking up at Namine.

Just as they were about to attack again Riku had heard some yelling and had decided to go check it out.

"What's going on?" Riku said as he say Namine and the other girl on the ground.

Kim looked at Riku and gasped," Riku! Thank god you're here! This crazy girl just started attacking me!"

"What are you talking about, Namine would never…" Then Riku got a good look at the girls face," Kim? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you!" Kim replied.

Riku held out his hand and offered her help up. Kim took his hand.

"I'm so happy to see you Riku!" Kim said smirking at Namine then hugging Riku.

Riku pushed her away," What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"RIKU!" Namine yelled," Who is she?"

"Eh heh heh heh…." Riku laughed nervously," Kim's my ex-girlfriend."

"The one you almost lost your virginity to!" Namine said with her hands in the air.

"Almost?" Kim laughed," He **_did _**lose his virginity to **_me_**."

Namine looked at Riku with the oh-no-you-didn't look.

Riku scratched the back of his head," Hey. That's all over. Can we just forget about this?"

"No!" Namine and Kim yelled in unison.

"Who is this girl?" Kim asked Riku clinging to him.

Riku pushed her away," She's my new girlfriend."

Kim looked at him confused," You're joking, right?"

Riku shook his head as if to say "no"

"That's it!" Namine said pushing Kim out of the way and grabbing Riku's arm," Don't follow us, Kim!" Namine said before she stormed off into the dorm building and into Riku's room with him.

She sat him on the bed and stood up in front of him," Why is that slut here!"

"I don't know!" Riku replied.

"Get here out of this camp!" Namine demanded.

"I cant do that, Namine! I don't know why she even knew I was coming here!" Riku told.

"Didn't you dump her?" Namine asked, demanding a reply.

"Yes, but she still thinks I like her! Trust me, I don't. I hate her just as much as you do!" Riku assured.

"Well go tell her that!" Namine demanded.

"I'm not going to do that!" Riku said standing up, yelling back at her.

"Why not?" Namine questioned.

"Because," Riku sighed," Unfortunately, I'm not that mean."

"Oh, so now I'm a mean person?" Namine said looking as if she were going to cry.

"I didn't say that," Riku said grabbing both her hands," You're the most wonderful person I've ever met. But I don't know what to do about the Kim problem right now, trust me though. I will find out a way to get her out of here. Just give me some time, okay?"

Namine sighed and nodded," Okay."

Riku smiled then hugged her tight," I'll make it up to you, I promise." He whispered in her ear. Namine blushed madly now.

To be continued…

**A/N: **How was it! More to come soon I promise! Leave me awesome **Reviews! **I love reviews when they're nice and long too! Tee hee!


	13. reunioun

**A/N: **Yay! I see you liked my last chapter! Remember, I love **REVIEWS **so leave me some and I'll update faster kay? Tee hee, I'm guessing your all wondering what Riku meant by," I'll make it up to you" huh? Well, I'm going to need all of your help on that one. In your **reviews** please leave me some information. What I mean by that is tell me if your **_allowed_** to read **M** rated fanfics. wink wink I becha you all know what I mean. But if the majority can't read **M** rated fanfics I'll change what happens and keep it at **T**. Okay? Well, enough of what I have to say, go ahead and read **chapter 13**! Yay yay yay! Oh yeah, and one more thing. I used the name Kim because it's my best friends name and I wanted to see the look on her face when I told her. It was GREAT! She was all like, "are you serious!" and "Your so mean, you big meanie!"

**Chapter 13**

"Sora!" Kairi said as she ran up to him from behind.

"Oh, hey Kairi!" Sora said as he turned around and cheerfully greet her.

"You'll never guess what!" Kairi said out of breath, because she just ran all the way from the dorm building and down to the lake.

"What is it?" Sora asked in concern.

"No, really. Guess!" Kairi said.

"Okay…um…Riku and Namine are making out again?" Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Nope." Kairi replied simply.

"Um…Olette and Hayner are making out?" Sora asked again.

"No!" Kairi teased him more by not telling him the news.

"Uh…err, um…." Sora continued to think.

"Don't think too hard, Sora," Kairi laughed," Your brain might break!"

"That wasn't very nice…" Sora pouted," just tell me already!"

"Okay," Kairi pouted back, seeing as how fun she thought it was to make Sora confused.

"Hmmm?" Sora listened carefully as Kairi began to talk.

"Riku's ex-girlfriend just showed up here at camp!"

"Kim?" Sora asked with his mouth dropped to the ground and completely shocked," no way!"

"Yes way!" Kairi told," And Namine was right there as the car pulled up!"

"What else happened!" Sora asked with so much shock building up inside him he was about to explode.

"I don't know, I ran away to tell you!" kairi shrugged and Sora like almost died right there. The look in his eye was like, "Oh…my…god…" He had to know more.

"Uh… Are you alright Sora?" Kairi asked poking him in the head.

"Must…Know…More…" Sora mumbled.

"Well," Kairi started," Then lets go back and watch!"

"Really?" Sora shot up with excitement.

"Well, duh. I want to see more too." Kairi said laughing at him. And with that the two ran back to the dorm building fast, hoping they didn't miss too much.

When they arrived, they both hid behind the corner and pocked their heads over the side and say Kim just standing there confused and Namine storming into the building with Riku.

"Aw, we missed it all!" Sora complained.

Kim, hearing Sora's comment had looked over her shoulder to see Kairi and Sora spying on her.

"Sora, Kairi?" Kim fully turned around to them.

"Damn! We've been caught!" Kairi mumbled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kim asked.

Sora pointed his finger at her," The question is what are **_you _**doing here!"

"Looking for Riku of course," Kim smirked," But it seems some brat has stolen him from me."

"**_Stolen?" _**Sora looked at her funny," But didn't Riku dump you?"

"Oh yes," Kim turned away from him," But I know he didn't mean it. It's probably killing him inside that did such a thing."

Sora and Kairi began laughing uncontrollably, "Yeah, sure." They said in unison.

"What's so damn funny!" Kim said turning back around.

"Dude," Sora started, "Riku **HATED **you. Why do you think he dumped you! You followed him around like a stocker and beat up any girl he looked at!"

"What can I say, I love him." Kim told, now pointing her finger at Sora.

"Face it," Kairi started," Riku doesn't like you anymore. He has Namine now."

"Not for long." Kim looked at her evilly.

"What's with you!" Kairi started," Ever since Riku gave in and did—uh, you know what with you—You've been **OBSESSED **with him! Give the poor guy a break!"

"I've had it with you Kairi! You know, I've never liked you in the first place. I never really was your friend when I was dating Riku!" Kim told with anger.

"Who said I was your friend or like you in the first place too!" Kairi said, very irritated.

And with that Kim stormed off into the dorm building as ticked off as ever without a word back.

"Yay!" Sora cheered and gave Kairi a high-five," Kairi won!"

"You bet I did!" Kairi cheered with him.

"We shout celebrate." Sora said grabbing her hand.

Kairi blushed, "What do you mean."

"I mean let's go get some ice cream on me!" Sora gave her his same adorable cheesy smile.

Kairi smiled back," Yeah!"

As the two reached the ice cream shop Sora ordered two ice creams but some how ended up getting them free.

"Wow!" Kairi said hearing Sora's story and licking her ice cream," How'd you do it? Teach me!"

"I just smiled" Sora said humbly.

"Of course, I should have known. The smile." Kairi laughed.

"What's so great about my smile?" Sora questioned.

"It's adorable, and now its all mine!" Kairi replied back before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Sora blushed when she pulled away," So I have an irresistible smile then?"

"You sure do!" Kairi laughed at him then hugged him.

"So," Sora said hugging her back," Am I still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" Kairi asked looking up at his face as they hugged.

"Just wondering if Selphie and Olette were still going to do that strange ritual thing." Sora said smiling at her.

Kairi smiled back at him," Don't worry. It'll be just us."

"Good." Sora said then kissed her passionately on the lips. Kairi moved her arms from around his torso to around his neck and kissed him back as Sora deepened the kiss by tightening his arms around her waist. She softly used one of her hands to caress his cheek as he moved his lips more and her tongue moved along his.

But just as the kiss started to get really good Cid, of all people, caught them making-out and ran up to them absolutely furious, "What the hell do you two think your doing?" He yelled getting their attention.

"Opps." Sora and Kairi both whispered to themselves.

"Shoo! Go somewhere else!" Cid said shooing them away back down to the lake.

Sora crossed his arms and one more time looked back at the still shouting Cid wave his arms around," What a grump!"

"Tell me about it!" Kairi agreed.

"Well, I think I'm just going to go to Roxas, pence, and Hayner's room and hang out with them. See you at 8!" Sora said then waved goodbye and headed to the dorm building.

Kairi waved back at him, "Bye!"

As she watched him disappear into the dorm building she turned around and sighed, "I guess I'll just hang out with Selphie and Olette then…"

Then Kairi realized they still haddent heard about Kim yet, "I can't wait to tell them!" Kairi said then headed to the lake where the girls said they'd be.

**A/N: **Yay! I finally got around to doing a Sora and kairi Moment again. I think I'm having a little **Too **much fun writing the Riku and Namine moments. Ha ha. Well, remember to tell me if you can read M rated fics in your **reviews **so I can write the next chapter. But I need to know if all of you can read M or not so I wont update until I have at least around 8 reviews. So you better review or I wont update for a long time. **I MEAN IT! **Oh, and Kim. If you are reading this I'm sorry for using your name for Riku's ex-girlfriend but its way to funny! Anyways, till next time! Bye!

Later comment: **DANG!** Those were some long authors notes!

scratched back of head

Eh, heh, heh…


	14. I promise!

**A/N: **Okay, I decided to make it **M **rated considering there were more votes for **M** the **T**. BUT I won't put any M rated seines in the story for a bit just because my story isn't quite there yet. It might be in the next chapter or the chapter after that or the chapter after that, I don't know. So I won't up the rating till that chapter, kay? I just want it to get more dramatic before THAT happens. So here it is, chapter 14. I never thought I'd actually write 14 chapters in 2 and a half months! XD Well, whatever. Remember that **I love reviews** and now have a **special review thing about your reviews(See bottom) **

Well, enough of my talking, here's **chapter 14! **

**Chapter 14**

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Riku said as he hugged Namine tight, making her blush.

_What does he mean by, "I'll make it up to you?" _Namine thought.

Riku pulled away from the hug slowly and took both her hands, "Just promise me you won't let ANYTHING Kim says hurt you, she can get pretty harsh."

Namine cheered up a bit and smiled as best she could for him, "I promise!"

"Good!" Riku started," Now I'm going to hang out with the guys for a while, so I'll see you at the beach at 8 okay?"

"What about diner? Won't I see you then?" Namine questioned.

"No, I'm skipping today, if you don't mind. I've got some stuff I need to do and I'm just not hungry."

"It's okay.." Namine pouted, "I don't mind."

Riku just laughed, "I'll see you later, Namine!" But just before Riku walked out of his room and left Namine he turned his head to her one more time, "Remember, Namine. You made a promise."

Namine nodded, and with that Riku walked out the door.

"What do I do now?" Namine asked herself," I guess I'll just find Kairi and the rest of the girls and hang out with them. I haven't hung out with them in a while!" And with that Namine got all cheered up again and headed out of the dorm building, passing Kim along the way.

Kim didn't look to happy,

Namine just laughed to herself. She deserved it!

Meanwhile, at the beach with Selphie, Olette, and Kairi…

"WHAT?" Selphie exclaimed," ARE YOU SERIOUS? KIM, HERE AT CAMP?"

Kairi simply nodded her head," Yup, that's what I told you."

Olette looked more worried than shocked though," Oh my, I wonder what Namine's going to do. The poor girl." Olette held her hand up to her mouth.

"Don't worry too much, Olette. Namine will be fine, she's got Riku now. Not Kim." Kairi assured Olette.

"This is going to be good!" Selphie said evilly shacking her fist in front of her face.

Kairi gave her a good smack in the back of the head," This is really bad news! Quit playing around!" Kairi yelled at her.

Selphie ribbed the back of her head, "Ow….."

"Please don't use violence. There's going to be enough with Kim around." Olette told them both.

"Okay, Sorry," kairi apologized," It's just, Selphie can be so damn stupid sometimes it makes me sick!"

"Yah, thanks Kairi! I love you too!" Selphie said glaring at Kairi.

"Like I said; this is not time to play around, Selphie!" Kairi said yelling and glaring back at Selphie.

"Girls, please stop!" Olette begged.

"Okay, whatever." Selphie and Kairi said in unison.

"Hey girls!" They all heard Namine shouting as she happily walked to them.

"You seem okay. Have you met Kim yet?" Olette asked Namine.

"Yeah…" Namine's happy mood just totally turned upside down.

"I'm sorry for asking." Olette apologized.

"No, it's okay. You don't need to apologize." Namine said smiling at her.

"Aren't you furious she's here?" Selphie asked.

"Well, of course!" Namine told," But I promised Riku I wouldn't let anything she says or does put me down!"

"That's going to be a hard promise to keep!" Kairi laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, shit!" Selphie blurted out right in the middle of the conversation," Dinner's in 3 minutes!"

"Oh, let's hurry!" Olette said as she started to run to the cafeteria.

They all followed.

As soon as they reached the cafeteria they all stopped to take a breather. They had run all the way and made it with a minute to spare.

"This camp is way too big!" Selphie panted.

Then Hayner, Pence, Tidus, Wakka, Sora, and Roxas all greeted them at the door to the cafeteria.

"Hi, everyone!" Roxas said happily.

"Hey Selphie," Tidus greeted," How have you been?" Tidus asked nervously.

Selphie blushed, "Uh…good, I guess."

Kairi elbowed her and winked.

When the all got inside they grabbed their dinner, and sat down at the table in there usual spots, but since Riku was gone Namine decided to sit next to Kairi and Sora.

Then, about halfway through the meal, Namine noticed something was wrong.

She turned to Sora," Do you know where Kim is at, she's not here."

Sora looked over at her and tried to say something with his mouth full, but Kairi interrupted him, "Last we saw Kim she was heading into the dorm building.

"That right…" Namine thought to herself remembering passing her in the hall. Then she really realized something was wrong.

Kim had been walking in the direction of the room Riku was in!

_Oh god…_ Namine thought as she got up from the table.

They all stopped their conversations and looked at Namine confused.

"I'm just going back to the dorm building for a while." Namine said as she left.

They all shrugged it of, and continued to eat what was left of their food.

_This could be bad. _Namine thought as she approached the dorm building.

Meanwhile inside the dorm building….

Kim furiously searched all the rooms for Riku.

When she finally found the room Riku was in she saw all the guys heading out of the room.

As they passed her they whispered amongst themselves.

_They've all got problems! _Kim thought to herself.

She walked into the room Riku was in and slammed the door behind her getting Riku's attention.

"What're you doing in here?" Riku questioned the upset girl.

"Riku," Kim said innocently, "I know you didn't mean to break up with me! So you can jump that slut, Namine, now you know."

"And why would I dump her for you?" Riku asked her.

"Because you love me! That's why. Now just do it!" Kim ordered.

"No. I don't love you and I'm not dumping Namine!" Riku shouted at her pointing to the door as if to say, "Get out!"

"You just think about it, Riku. I know you'll change your mind. Even If I have to force you to." And with that Kim smirked at Riku and walked out the door.

But halfway down the hallway she passed Namine.

He grabbed Namine's arm and squeezed in as hard as she could leaving Namine in a lot of pain," You leave him alone!" Kim said before releasing her arm and throwing her to the ground.

Namine just sat on the ground grabbing her throbbing arm as she watched Kim leave.

_I have a feeling she's going to be a bigger problem than I thought…_Namine thought to herself.

To be continued…. **(DUN DUN DUN!)**

**A/N: **There it is. Kind of a boring chapter but it's going to get a whole lot **more dramatic** than this! I promise! Oh yeah, and the special review thing, this is what it is:

The person who sends me the best review ( I get to chose which review I like most) I will put their name in my next chapter and thank them, and I **MIGHT** also review every story that person has too. Every one. Not too exiting but hey, it's an idea. I want as many reviews as possible!

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE AWSOME REVIEWS! **


	15. good day

**A/N: **Well, here is ch. 15! Yay! It's going to get dramatic sometime so I warn you! But I love to write drama! So I hope you love to read drama! **See the bottom authors note for the top reviewer of the last chapter! **Oh, and I'm not rating the story M just YET so wait a little longer!

**Chapter 15! **

****

Right as Kim was no longer in sight Riku had walked out the door to make sure Kim was gone and saw Namine on the ground, grabbing her arm.

He rushed up to her, "Namine, are you okay?" he questioned her.

Namine nodded and let Riku help her up.

"Was it Kim?" Riku asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, but don't worry about It! I'm not!" Namine tried to make him feel better about the Kim situation, but it didn't work.

"I don't think I should leave you alone with Kim here, Namine." Riku told crossing his arms.

"I'm not defenseless, Riku. I can handle it!" Namine told him.

"Please? I'd make me feel a whole lot batter and we'd get to see each other all day long every day." Riku tried to convince her.

"Okay, you can follow me around." Namine said with a smile. _Yay! More of Riku! _Namine thought to herself.

"Well, how about we go to the beach now. It's 7 and an extra hour of you would make me happy!" Riku said grabbing her hand.

Namine blushed, "Okay."

"Do you have everything?" Riku asked," Like a towel, sandals, -cough- bikini…"

"Yes, Riku." Namine assured him," I've got everything. Just let me grab a towel really quick, okay?"

Riku nodded and let go of her hand so she could get her towel.

Then Namine came out with her towel and they walked down the hall and out of the building and all the way down the lake.

"Where's you bikini?" Riku asked as they laid the towels on the ground.

"It's under my clothes…" Namine told him.

"Oh, really?" Riku said grabbing her from behind and tickling her.

"Ha ha!" Namine laughed, "Stop it!"

"No." Riku teased.

Namine managed to get free from his grip and she ran away a little then stopped and stuck her tongue out at him," Ha ha! Can't catch me!"

"Yes I can!" Riku said as he started to run at her.

Namine started to run down the beach away from him but Riku was too fast and caught her. But when he caught her he grabbed her and they both fell to the sandy ground and rolled over a few times and stopped with Namine lying on top of Riku on the beach.

She blushed as he looked into her eyes and smiled.

She smiled back as he began to run his fingers through her blonde hair.

"Your too cute, Namine." Riku said laughing at her.

Namine laughed with him.

"Have you still kept my promise?" Riku asked her changing the subject completely.

"Yeah," Namine started with sadness in her voice," But please don't bring Kim up now, of all times. Honestly Riku."

"I'm sorry." Riku said kissing her cheek," I won't bring her up again."

"Good." Namine said smiling again.

"Now that that's over with…" Riku said flipping her over so he was on top of her," How was your day?"

"Um, okay. I guess," Namine blushed now at the position they were in," How was your day?"

"Good, but it's about to get a whole lot better!" Riku said as he started to softly kiss her cheek, and trailed down to her shoulder.

Namine had to laugh a little; it always led to this, Riku wanting a kiss out of her. But she had to give into him. What could she say; Riku's a damn good kisser!

"I thought we came here to swim." Namine chuckled a little.

"Later." Riku said as his kisses trailed back up her neck and along her jaw line.

Namine smirked, _this time, _she thought, _I'll be the good kisser! _

Then she shocked Riku by lifting his face and pressing his lips against hers.

He smiled against her lips.

As Riku started to move his lips Namine ran her fingers through his long silver hair and used one of her hands to caress his cheek.

He nibbled and licked her lower lip demanding permission in and Namine accepted by opening her mouth and let his tongue in. But instead of moving his tongue along hers he licked the top of inside her mouth and pretty much attacked her tongue with his.

Namine felt his hand slightly slip under her shirt, but she dint mind.

Namine put her other hand back on Riku's head and pressed his lips harder on hers deepening the kiss herself.

Riku smiled against her lips again and licked her lips, and pressed his lips harder than ever against hers.

Then Namine felt his hand go even further up her shirt then he pulled away from the kiss just a little and pulled her shirt off her tiny body.

Namine smirked then laughed at him, "Did you forget I have my swim-suit under my clothes?"

Riku smirked back at her," No, I remembered. I just wanted to see your bikini."

"Sure," Namine rolled her eyes, "Well you still lose because I still have my shorts on, so there!"

"Not for long." Riku laughed then returned to their passionate kiss. She Felt his hands travel down to her sides and stop on her hips.

Namine squeaked when she felt his warm hands go inside her shorts and tug at the sides trying to pull off her shorts. But Namine got back at him by pulling away from the kiss for a short moment to rip off his shirt, then she returned to the kiss.

"Thanks." Riku laughed against her lips as he successfully pulled off her short revealing her whole swim-suit.

Then Namine pulled away again and pushed him off and started laughing," We can go swimming now, Mr. Pervert!"

Riku laughed, and then stood up as Namine did," That's not my name!"

"You first!" Namine said softly pushing him till he was ankle deep into the water.

"Your coming with me!" Riku said as he picked her up and ran into the water with her till they were at chest level in the water.

He laughed as he dropped her into the water and Namine started to splash him. He splashed her back and went under water and attacked her legs making Namine laugh even harder as Riku popped up from under the water.

She continued to splash him backing up deeper into the water unlit it reached her neck.

Riku followed her and dove under the water again but this time grabbed her whole body and picked her up and held her like that when he went back up to the surface of the water.

Namine giggled and tried to break free of his strong grip but she couldn't.

"Okay," Namine gave up, "You win."

"Thought so!" Riku said till holding her.

"We should go back now, Riku. It's getting dark. So, I guess you can let me go now." Namine said as she caught her breath a little.

"But," Riku started, "I don't want to let you go yet."

Namine smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Then, Riku softy placed his lips on hers.

Namine, still in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck and massaged it.

Then, Riku pulled away from the short kiss he let go of her and whipped the wet bangs out of her face and smiled, "Now we can go back."

Namine blushed and smiled back, "Okay…"

He held her hand and walked with her out of the water and onto the beach and picked up and gave her a towel and they dried themselves off. Namine put back on her T-shirt and shorts but Riku just left his shirt off and they walked hand-in-hand back to the dorm building.

When they reached the dorm building they walked up the stairs and down the hallway and stopped in front of Riku's dorm room. Riku opened the door and remembered Sora said he would be in Kairi's room, so he let Namine in and told her she should stay in his room for the night and leave them alone for the night.

Namine agreed and set their towels in the basket next to the door.

As she set her stuff down next to Riku's bed Riku snuck up behind her and shouted,"BOO!"

Namine was shocked and turned around realizing it was just Riku and Riku laughed and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Namine smiled in relief and wrapped her arms around him too and set her head on his shoulder.

Riku rubbed her back to comfort and relax her and it worked.

He never wanted to let her go. Not ever.

Namine felt the same way.

After a while they pulled away and Riku gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and they both crawled into bed and turned off the lights. Riku put his arm over Namine and they both feel asleep quickly.

But before Namine feel asleep she thought, _this was the best day I've ever had. Thank you, Riku. _Then she feel asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED! (**YAY!**)

**A/N: **Yay! I made the ultimate cute **RikuxNamine **chapter! But there's a chapter coming up that wont be so sweet, **especially for Namine**! I want you all to guess what it will be! Oh yeah, and the reviewer of the last chapter (ch. **14**) is: **Jessicadedede8 **

And their review was:

**Ok heres my reveiw.To tell the truth this is my favorite fanfiction i have read so far i even put it on watch list. I have read this fan fiction over over I love it even boring chapters still i like it if I could rate it from 1 to 10 it would be 10.You are a fantastic writer and don't forget. Don't let people insult you your fan fictions are awesome. **

Yay! You won top reviewer on chapter 14, Jessicadedede8! Congratulations!

But let me tell all of you, it was really close and it was really hard to pick between the top 2 reviewers but I decided to pick Jessicadedede8! Yay!

In the next chapter I will tell you who won top reviewer for chapter 15, this chapter, so don't forget to make your reviews as good as possible!

Oh, and Jessicadedede8, I can't read any of you fan fictions because you don't have any but if you did I would give you a thumbs up! Yay for you!


	16. a walk in the woods

**A/N: **YAY! I got lots of reviews and my story is on so many fav. Lists! This story is now on….1,2,3…..**18** fav. Lists! **WHOA**! Yay, I just couldn't wait to write! Well, I'm not rating the story M for a while because I'm trying to reach the big "KIM" seine before I write **_THAT_**. Okay, well you guys deserve it, so here's chapter 16! **Oh, and see the bottom authors note for the top reviewer of the last chapter! **Also, exiting news in the bottom authors not as well!—**YOU'LL LOVE IT!**—But some bad news is that I wont be able to update from Monday till a while after that so you'll have to wait a week or two but I promise when I come back from camp in Idaho and a trip to see my family in Seattle I'll update like crazy! (kinda like now XD!)

**CHAPTER 16!**

In Kairi's room, during the whole RikuxNamine thing…

"We're leaving now!" Selphie and Olette said in unison as they picked up all their stuff and waved at Kairi.

Kairi waved back," Bye!"

Then the two girls left the room and Kairi was all alone.

She laid on her bed and looked up at the sealing, thinking about Sora.

She turned her head and looked at the clock and it read, 7:55pm

Kairi moaned, she didn't want to wait another 5 minutes. She didn't even want to wait another 2 minutes.

She sat up on her bed and looked out the window to the lake, and say Riku and Namine.

Kairi pocked her head out the window and took a closer look seeing Namine push Riku into the water.

She laughed a little than looked back at the clock, 7:57pm

She groaned and fell back on her bed and pouted.

After a while she took a deep breath and looked back at the clock, 7:59pm

She turned over and screamed in her pillow, couldn't time move ANY faster?

Then she heard the door knob to her room twist and the door open and she looked up from her pillow to see Sora, smiling his cheesy smile.

"Hey, Kairi!" He said happily.

Kairi jumped of her bad and ran over to Sora and hugged him. _FINALLY! _She thought.

Sora laughed and hugged her back, then pulled away and smiled again at her.

"What do you feel like doing first?" He asked.

"How about we go on a walk and come back later!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Okay!" Sora agreed and took her hand as they walked down the hall and down the stairs and out of the building.

"Sora…" Kairi looked up at him with a puppy face," Buy me some ice cream, please?"

Sora took out his wallet and checked how much money he had left.

He gave his wallet to Kairi and shrugged," Sure, go get yourself some ice cream, and meet me back at one of the tables outside the shop."

Kairi smiled then ran towards the ice cream shop and Sora found the perfect table to site at; the table on the far left under the big oak tree.

After about 2 minutes Kairi happily walked up to Sora with 2 three scope, chocolate ice creams.

Sora smiled and took him and Kairi sat down next to him and they began licking their ice cream.

Sora looked over at Kairi with a funny expression on his face, "You think you can eat all that?" he asked.

"Of course I can!" Kairi said quickening the pace she was licking her ice cream.

Sora laughed and continued to lick his too.

When they were finished they decided to walk around in the woods on the path.

As they were walking Sora felt it was too quiet so he decided to start a conversation, "Uh, hey. So how have you been lately?"

Kairi looked at him and rose an eyebrow," Good, You?"

"I've been okay," Sora started then grabbed her hand," I can't believe there's only a week and a half of camp left before we go back home."

"Yeah, I can't believe it ether!" kairi agreed.

"Good thing we all came this year though, huh?" Sora smiled to himself.

"Yeah. And to think I almost didn't come…" Kairi smiled to herself also.

"Kairi?" Sora asked looking at her.

"Yeah…?" kairi said as they stopped and she faced him.

"I love you." Sora said wrapping his arms around her, hugging her too.

Kairi smiled wider than she ever had before and hugged him back even tighter than he was hugging her, "I-I love you too, Sora!"

Sora rubbed his hand up and down her back as she rested her head on his shoulder. Then he heard Kairi sniff and he felt his shirt get a little wet on the area Kairi's head was on.

Kairi had started crying!

"Wha-what's wrong?" Sora asked shocked beyond shocked.

"I-just…" A few more hot tears rolled down her face and onto Sora's shirt," I love you so much…I've never thought I'd ever be this happy in my life."

Sora sighed in relief that it wasn't something bad and hugged her tighter and ran his fingers through her beautiful hair.

"Sora…" Kairi started.

"What is it?" Sora asked pulling away from the hug and looking into her eyes.

"Thank you." Kairi smiled, still crying a little.

Sora smiled wide at her and used the tips of his fingers to wipe the tears of her cheeks," You don't have to thank me for anything."

Then, he lightly kissed her cheek, and then her lips.

Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kairi was still crying, so as the tears rolled down her cheeks they slipped onto their lips but they didn't mind at all. Sora just lifted one of his arms from her waist and used it to wipe away the tears as they came, and soon Kairi stopped crying and he pulled away from the kiss.

"Feel better?" Sora questioned.

Kairi nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Good!" Sora smiled then took her hand, "Let's go back now!"

"Okay!" Kairi agreed as they walked hand-in-hand all the way back to the dorm building.

As they reached Kairi's room Sora opened the door and they both walked in and sat down.

"How come Selphie and Olette aren't back yet?" Sora questioned.

"The thing their doing is an all night thing. I can't wait to see how tired Selphie is when she comes back! I can't wait to have a whole day or the anti-hyper Selphie!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I do feel bad for Olette though." Sora said.

Kairi sighed, "Yeah. I feel bad for her too. Selphie dragged her into it."

"Bad Selphie!" Sora laughed.

"did you hear? Tidus has a crush on Selphie and Selphie has a crush on Tidus! It's the cutest thing ever!" Kairi pointed out.

"Really?" Sora questioned, "I didn't notice!"

"Anyways.." Kairi said pulling out a box of cards from her desk," How about a few games? I bet you I'll win them all!"

"No you wont!" Sora said as they started to play cards on the floor, and that's how the knighted ended for them. Playing cards.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **Okay, there's the Soraxkairi chapter! But the next chapter or two are going to be RikuxNamine because there's the big Kim thing coming up and I want to focus on that for a bit.

I have a piece of advice for all of you: **NEVER **eat muffins in a book store. Why: THEY EXPLODE! Trust me, it happened this morning at borders. Poor old woman….Oh, well!

Okay, the exiting news I have is that I've already thought about and "Another Story 2" ! Don't worry, this ones not going to be over for a while I just thought it'd be cool to tell you I was thinking about it. Yay! Oh, And I want too tell you all something. I do strongly support the RoxasxNamine thing but I thought it would be cute to do RikuxNamine!

OKAY! The top reviewer of the last chapter is—may I have a drum role please?—

The top reviewer of ch. 15 is… **FlowerLady-Aerith **

And their review was:

**Nice chapters! I fell a little behind heh heh smacks self Usually I don't like the whole RikuxNamine thing but your fanfiction opens like a whole new window to it with it's wonderful cuteness. Except Kim I hate kim gr. I do agree with Namine Riku is Mr.Pervert hehe. So cute! **

Yay for you, FlowerLady-Aerith! I chose you because your review made me feel good AND made me laugh. Good job!

TO GET THE TOP REVIEW OF THIS CHAPTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER MAKE YOUR REVIEWS AS GOOD, NO GREAT AS POSIBLE!

cracker-jacks

Later comment: 0.o I gotta stop making my authors note so long!


	17. blood

**A/N: **This will be my **last update for two weeks** cause I'm leaving! Which means you have to make me feel good about this chapter by leaving the **BEST **reviews you've ever done! **By the way, see the bottom author's note for the top reviewer of the last chapter**. Yay! Enjoy ch. 17!

**Chapter 17 **

When Namine woke up Riku was still sleeping and his arm was still around her.

She tried to wiggle free from his grip but it was no use. After a couple tries she just gave up and decided to wake him up.

First, she kissed him to see if he would wake up from that, but she did and he still slept.

Then she decided tickling him would surely work. First she laughed evilly and ticked his stomach that ticked his neck, but it didn't work!

She sighed in defeat.

Then she felt Riku tighten his grip around her and gasped when he started laughing.

"Thought I was going to let you go, huh?" Riku teased.

"Well we gotta get up sometime!" Namine huffed.

"Alright, okay." Riku let go of her and got up letting her out.

He stretched then grabbed some clothes from his messed up luggage then went into the bathroom and changed.

Namine got dressed in his room while he was in the bathroom. When she was done getting dressed Riku came out of the bathroom also dressed, but his hair was EVERYWHER!

Namine giggled a little and tried not to laugh harder.

"What?" Riku asked confused.

"Y-Your hair!" Namine said grabbing her stomach and laughing harder.

"Wha--?" Riku said going back into the bathroom and looking in the mirror.

When he saw his messy hair he laughed too while Namine stood by the door.

He looked at Namine, who was still laughing, and smirked, "Your hair isn't exactly perfect ether!"

Namine felt the top of her head and blushed of embarrassment.

Riku just laughed and started combing his hair down as Namine went to the other side of the room and brushed her hair with her brush.

When she was done she walked back over to the bathroom and stuck her tongue out at Riku as he looked at her, "Becha I can beat you to the cafeteria for breakfast!"

Riku smirked, "Is that so?"

"Yeah!" Namine shouted as she ran out the door and towards the cafeteria.

Riku laughed and ran after her. Soon he caught her and was running faster so Namine ran faster until they reached the cafeteria.

They both stopped to catch their breath and laughed.

"I win Namine!" Riku told.

"This time!" Namine laughed walking into the cafeteria. Riku followed her and they both grabbed breakfast and sat at the usual table where Roxas was waving madly for them.

They sat next to Sora and Kairi and ate fast so they were done before everyone else.

As they walked out of the cafeteria together they saw Kim pass by as she headed down somewhere around the lake. Namine and Kim's eyes met and they glared.

When Kim was out of site Namine looked down at Riku's feet and laughed hysterically.

"Now what?" Riku moaned.

"Your wearing Sora's shoes!" Namine laughed harder pointing at Riku's feet.

"Oops!" Riku laughed," I guess I'll just go back to the dorm building and change my shoes then, do you mind if I leave you for a while?"

"No," Namine started," I'll be fine!"

"Okay!" Riku grinned then ran off to the dorm building.

"I'll just go to the lake and hang out there for a while then!" Namine smiled and trotted off to the beach.

When Namine got to the lake she realized she wasn't alone, when she turned around she saw Kim charging at her.

Namine walked away faster but Kim caught her and grabbed her arm and twisted it back and wouldn't let go.

Kim smirked and dragged her over to the back of the restroom building near the lake and threw Namine down to the ground. Namine looked up at her with hate in her eyes as she held her throbbing arm.

"I told you to stay away from Riku, bitch!" Kim shouted as she grabbed Namine's eat and lifted her up as Namine grabbed her arm trying to make her let go. Kim smirked again and screamed in Namine's ear and threw her back down making Namine role over a few times before she caught balance again and stood up.

"He doesn't like you!" Kim told her, "He doesn't love you ether!"

Namine tried to throw a punch at her but Kim dodged it so Namine tried to kick her but Namine gasped as Kim grabbed her leg.

"Your going to regret crossing me!" Kim yelled as she threw Namine as the wall. Namine's back hit the wall hard and blood came flying out of her mouth as she feel to the ground.

She gasped and covered her mouth and lifted her hand to her face and looked at her blood. She looked back up at Kim and glared.

Kim Grabbed Namine's shirt and lifted her us in front of her above the ground.

"He doesn't love you!" Kim repeated as she slapped Namine back down to the rocky ground.

Blood gushed out of the open wounds on Namine's arms and legs.

Kim kicked her over so Namine was laying on her back on the ground.

Namine screamed as Kim stepped on top of her stomach with her spiked shoes.

Kim jumped off hr and kicked her back against the wall.

Namine tried to get up but she couldn't, she couldn't get off the ground.

She laid there, helpless as Kim kneeled down next to her.

Namine started to cry from all the pain," H-he does love me…" she coughed up blood.

"No he doesn't, but he loves me." Kim smirked.

"No he doesn't!" Namine argued as Kim grabbed her ear again.

Namine cried harder, it felt like she was ripping her apart.

"Riku's told me he loved me before, has he ever told you that?" Kim whispered in the ear she was tugging on.

Namine cried more. He's never told her he loved her, never. Maybe he doesn't really love her?

Namine didn't answer Kim.

Kim smiled, "Thought so."

Then she let go of Namine's ear and walked off to the dorm building, "I'm going to take him from you." Was the last thing Kim said before she disappeared.

Namine turned over and cried as she pounded the ground with her fist.

_He probably doesn't love me…_Namine thought as she saw everything getting darker, and darker, and darker…..

As Kim reached the dorm building she smiled evilly as she saw Riku coming at her.

"Hi Riku!" She said clinging to his arm.

Riku pushed her away and glared at her, "I broke up with you, remember."

"Don't worry Riku," Kim continued to smile at him," We can go out again! Namine's no longer a problem!"

Riku gasped remembering Namine. He grabbed her arm, "Where is she?" He shouted at her.

"Not here! But let's not worry about her!" Kim told getting out of his grip.

Riku started walking at a fast pace down to the lake.

Kim tried to stop him, "She's not there!"

"Sure Kim, good try!" Riku huffed as he started running to the lake.

"Riku please!" Kim shouted from behind him.

"Go away!" Riku yelled before running faster and reaching the beach.

_Oh, crap! _Kim thought before she ran away to avoid trouble.

Riku stopped and looked around, no sign of Namine.

He then he decided to check around the restroom building and turned the corner and gasped at what he saw. Namine was laying there with blood all over her, and she was motionless.

"Namine!" Riku cried as he kneeled down beside her and tried to wake her up but she was knocked out.

"Damn you Kim!" Riku muttered as he picked Namine up and ran to the dorm building.

He spotted Leon on the way and Leon saw him and ran over, "What's going on? What happened?'

"Kim beat up Namine!" Riku told handing the pail Namine over to Leon.

They both headed to the camp office in the dorm building and laid Namine down on one of the beds In the health room.

_Oh, Namine…. _Riku thought as he held her hand.

To be continued!

**A/N: **Sad, huh? That was the big "Kim" thing! The top reviewer of the last chapter is: **Koiree! **

And their review was: **hey why did the muffin explode in the first place and thanx for the advice i go to the book store often... back on topic i love this story! why i dont no it just keeps me interested in it and when im done with a chapter i say "cant wait till the next one" its corny but its true! DOWN WITH KIM! **

I chose this review because it's funny and shows that she read my authors note and the whole chapter. Yay!

**GIVE ME THE BEST REVIES EVER SO I CAN LOOK FORWARD TP READING THEM WHEN I GET BACK! **

I'm counting on all of you!


	18. fixing the problem

**A/N: **OKAY! Chapter **18**,…Hmmmm….. Well, I had an **AMAZING **time at camp! It was the **most amazing week of my life**! I got to see my best friend who I haven't seen in a year (we talked on the phone all year) and it was just gr8 seeing him again! P.s. I forgot how **HOT **he was!

Eh… Seattle was okay, **I guess**. It was rather boring and sad because I spent the whole time raving over how I have to wait another whole year to see **Ethan** (the guy at camp) again. The fireworks on the fourth of July didn't work out ether. The tub that was supposed to shoot the fireworks into the sky was **blown to bits! **Enough of me, here's chapter 18!

**CHAPTER 18!**

_Oh, Namine…_Riku thought holding her hand.

He felt Namine's hand budge a little and his whole body filled with excitement as he watched her eye's slowly open.

"R-Riku…?" He heard her quietly say.

He continued to watch her every move without saying a word.

She sat up and rubbed the back of her head as she looked around at the room she was in, "Where am I?" She said with tiredness in the tone of her voice.

Riku softy laid her back down in the bed, "You should stay in bed." He told her.

"How did I get here?" Nami rubbed her eyes and looked back up at Riku who was hovering over her.

"I brought you here after I found you behind the restroom building by the lake. What happened?" Riku whipped her hair out of her face.

"I've got this terrible headache…All I remember was-!" Namine shot back up in her bed," KIM!"

Riku made her lay back down in her bed," I said stay in bed! Wait-what exactly did Kim do to you?"

Even though Namine's headache was putting a big pain in Namine's head, it all was coming back to her. She began to remember what happened with her and Kim. She soon remembered EVERYTHING.

Namine tried her hardest not to cry…_Those words…_she thought, _those harsh words… _

She pulled the blanket over her head…._Don't cry….please Namine…DON'T cry… _

Kim's words cut deep.

_"He doesn't love you. He's never said it, has he?" _

Namine felt warm tears fall out of her eyes and role down her cheeks. She could hold it in anymore. It hurt so bad.

Riku heard her faint whimpers and sniffs she was trying to hide from him.

Riku pulled away the blanket to reveal Namine's face to him. Then he saw, she was crying.

She buried her head in the pillow, thinking maybe Riku didn't see her face. But he did.

He sighed to himself, it was killing him to see her so sad. It wasn't right to see someone as sweet as Namine crying. It just…wasn't right.

Namine began thinking to herself, _He doesn't love me…I know he doesn't! I'm just another girl. _

Riku clenched his fist at the very thought of Kim. She went way too far!

Then he thought, _maybe it wasn't her physical actions making her cry, maybe it was words…? _

As Namine continued to cry she got louder and louder until she knew now it was obvious Riku knows she's crying.

"Namine…" Riku whispered to himself as he grabbed her hand and forcefully turned her over towards him.

Namine only cried harder as she saw the worry in his eyes.

Then, what seemed like out of no where…she felt his strong arms wrap around her and lift her up against him into the tightest hug anyone had ever given her.

She put her arms around him too and continued to cry, even though she wanted to stop crying.

"Hey, Namine…" She heard Riku whisper in her ear.

"Yeah?" She said then waited for what seemed like forever for his reply.

"I love you." Riku softly whispered as she felt his lips just softly brush over her ear.

Namine gasped at his words.

She didn't have to say a word; he already knew what was tearing at her inside.

She continued to cry, but not of sorrow; of happiness.

"I love you too!" Namine said as she rested in his warm arms.

"I'm sorry if I didn't say it earlier." Riku apologized as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Riku?" Namine looked up at his face.

"Yeah, what is it?" Riku asked concerned.

"How did you know what I was thinking? How did you know I needed to hear you say I love you?" Namine questioned.

"I didn't know," Riku started," I wanted to tell you. I mean it, I do love you, Namine."

Namine buried her head in his chest," I know that now."

"I have good news." Riku told her.

"Yeah? What is it?" Namine asked looking back up at him.

"I got Kim kicked out of camp, for good." Riku smiled at her.

"Really? That's great!" Namine exclaimed shacking him.

He stopped her from shacking him and said, "What'd I tell you. I'd get rid of her one way or another!"

"I knew you would!" Namine smiled at him and placed her arms around his neck.

"I'll always keep a promise I make to you, Namine." Riku said to her sweetly.

"Thanks." Namine smiled again back at him.

The next thing she felt was his warm lips pressing against hers and his strong arms tighten their grip around her tiny waist.

She softly rubbed the back of his neck and moved his lips as he moved his as the warmth of his tongue heated the inside of her mouth.

He pressed his lips harder against hers and they both deepened the passionate kiss.

After a while Riku pulled away and smiled warmly at her.

"No more crying, okay?" Riku said as he softly and sweetly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Namine grabbed and held the hand he was caressing her cheek with and smiled," Okay. No more crying."

"Um…Riku?" Namine said as he hugged her.

"Yeah?" Riku questioned.

"Can I sleep with you in your room tonight?" Namine asked giggling a little.

Riku grinned, "Of course!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **Yay! How was it? I think I actually for once did a decent job! I finally got rid of Kim! We should all through parties! Anywho, I think the next chapter might be the M one. Keep on reviewing so I can keep on updating! You know you want to review!

The top reviewer of chapter 17 is: **chocdonuts427**!

And their review was:

**cries "oh the humanity!" Kim is psycho and needs to go live on Pluto! on second thought, not LIVE on Pluto, DIE! on Pluto! Update fast unless you're in Idaho then you have my disappointment, boredom, but patience, I will wait... cries some more **

I chose this review because I liked that it was funny and he/she talked about my story and related back to my **authors note**. Yay!

I also do 2nd place now too!

**2nd** place **Koiree!** Hey, you've won 1st place before! Good job buddy! Your review was super funny I loved it!

Well anyways, Idaho was **gr8!** I got to see my love, **Ethan**! After a whole F'ing year! His skin is really **_soft_**…uh, ahem. Sorry about that. Like I said in the top authors not Seattle **SUCKED**! I wish I was still at camp….'cries'

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE ME REVIEWS,OR I'LL CRY AND NEVER UPDATE! **


	19. REDOING COME BACK LATER

**Re-doing this chapter... Come back later! (11/26/07)**


	20. Yup, that's Roxas!

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the wait! 'Scratches back of head' I don't know what I was doing this whole time. I didn't get 10 reviews on the last chapter but oh well. Maybe I will this chapter! **See bottom authors note for top reviewer of chapter 19!** Where did all my reviewers go? 'cries' aw man…'cries more' but whatever, here is chapter 20! Yay!

**CHAPTER 20 **

Namine opened her eyes slowly as she began to wake up.

She yawned and turned over in Riku's bed, then realized he had already gotten out of bed.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then looked around the room. He wasn't there.

She moaned and laid back down in the bed, staring at the sealing.

Then, when she thought she was totally alone, she heard something drop in the bathroom. She slowly got up and tiptoed over to the bathroom door and put her ear to it and listened carefully.

"Riku! I already told you! That one's mine!" Namine heard a voice from inside say. It was obvious that it was Sora talking.

"No, it's mine!" Namine heard Riku say back. Namine rose an eyebrow thinking, _what the hell is going on? _

"Whatever man…Are you coming to the bonfire tonight?" Sora asked his friend. Namine was confused, wasn't that last night?

"Only if Namine is!" Riku laughed.

"Don't let her rule your life!" Sora huffed at him.

"Don't worry lover boy, I will!" Riku only laughed harder.

"You better. You should hang out with the rest of the guys too. They've all been like "Where's Riku?" almost the whole time. It's REALLY annoying!" Sora informed.

"I said I'll go!" Riku repeated.

"Alright, alright." Namine heard Sora one last time before she heard him walk over to the door. Namine squeaked and looked around. _Where to hide? Where to hide? _ When the door opened she quickly hid behind it and Sora didn't notice her at all.

Sora soon left the room out the other door and Riku came out and shut the bathroom door behind him. Then he looked to the side and say Namine hiding in the corner with the blanket wrapped around her.

"You're up?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, yeah…" Namine said quietly, "What were you two fighting over?" Namine asked him.

Riku scratched the back of his head, "Uh…It was nothing, you wouldn't be interested."

"Oh." Namine replied simply looking up at him as he helped her up from the ground.

Then Riku gave her a weird grin.

Namine looked at him funny, "What?" she asked.

"Are you wearing any clothes under that blanket wrapped around you?" He asked her still grinning.

Namine looked down and blushed, _Shit! I forgot to get dressed! _

"You plan on getting dressed anytime soon?" Riku questioned her.

"Yeah…" Namine said quickly walking past him and over to her clothes.

Riku smirked, "Should I put a shirt on then?"

"Go ahead." Namine said quickly slipping on her shorts.

"Your still topless to Y'know." Riku told Namine.

Namine quickly covered her chest and looked at him, "I'm working on it!"

As Namine put her light colored shirt on Riku browsed through his pack and found a shirt for himself and put it on.

Namine sat down on his bed and put on her white socks and he sat next to her and did the same. But before Namine could reach her shoes Riku flipped her over and pinned her onto his bed and had started kissing her neck.

"What do you think your doing?" Namine asked him freeing her hands from his tight grip.

"What does it look like?" Riku said against her skin, "kissing you."

"I know but…" Namine looked around, "Why now?"

"Because," Riku started lifting his head and looking into her eyes, "Your really hot." And with that said Riku pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her against the bed.

Namine shrugged it off and went along with him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He licked her lips demanding permission in and Namine opened her mouth letting him in. His tongue searched for hers and their tongues moved in their own rhythm.

Riku's hands softly traveled from under her to up her shirt and back down to her hips.

Then Namine suddenly pulled away. Riku looked at her confused, "What is it?"

"We should really get going to breakfast now." Namine informed him and sighed.

"Kill joy!" Riku teased.

"Riku!" Namine pouted trying to get out from under him.

Riku laughed, "Okay, Okay, Okay!" Then he got up letting Namine sit up again and continue to put on her shoes, and so did Riku.

They walked out together and down the hall and out of the dorm building. There, they were greeted by all the girls. (Olette, Kairi, and Selphie)

"Where have you been the last couple of nights, Namine?" Kairi looked at her blonde friend, demanding to know.

"I'm gonna go see the guys, Okay?" Riku waved goodbye to Namine and quickly walked off to the cafeteria, where the guys would obviously be.

"Well!" Selphie reminded Namine of the question.

"Well, I've been sleeping in my original room." Namine answered thinking that they had forgotten her original room was Riku and Sora's room.

"That's where Riku sleeps!" Selphie told everyone.

"What have you two been doing all this time anyway? I like, never see you anymore!" Olette crossed her arms.

"Well-I…uh…you-see…" Namine found it hard to describe it to them.

"Out with it!" Selphie said getting a little too exited to hear the information and shaking Namine back and fourth.

"Alright, okay, whatever!" Namine shouted stopping Selphie from shaking her.

They all leaned in closer making sure they heard everything.

"Here's the thing, "Namine started whispering, "I'm not a virgin anymore!"

Olette gasped and covered her mouth, Kairi's eyes were open wide with her mouth wide open, and Selphie was laughing so hard she fell to the ground.

"I knew it!" Selphie shouted, "I knew that's what we heard last night!"

"Why must Riku be such a pervert!" Kairi had a sick look on her face.

"Yeah! I mean-" Olette had been interrupted by the shouting of Cid.

"ROXAS! GET BACK HERE!" They all turned over and see Roxas on his skate board Cid had taken away from him a while ago, laughing hysterically, and Cid running after him as fast as he could.

"Ha ha!" Roxas laughed, "Try and catch me old man!" he teased.

"WHAT? WHA'D YOU SAY, PUNK?" Cid yelled after him completely outraged and furious.

"I said," Roxas said stupidly looking back at Cid while he was on his skateboard, "OLD MA---" Before Roxas had finished his sentence he crashed into a wall.

Cid quickly ran up to him and threw his skate board in the trash and carried Roxas's unconscious body away.

The girls all laughed harder then they had ever laughed before.

"What a dork! That was defiantly Roxas!" Selphie exclaimed.

"I don't think Roxas will be joining us for breakfast!" Kairi managed to say while laughing.

"Poor Roxas!" Olette said, also laughing her hardest.

After a while when they finally managed to stop laughing they all walked off together and headed to the cafeteria.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the slow update! But at least I updated, right? Well anyways, the top reviewer of the last chapter is: **A Serious Joke **

And their review was:

**Lol, you probably put alot of time into this chapter. Probably had fun writing it too! Riku was lke "This took WAY too long to get" Nam was like "Wait.. what are you doing... hey get your!...never mind" heh, sorry but it was funny. Still an awsome story! Update soon and such then you can have another cookie! **

Thankz again for the cookie!

**2nd place: jessicadedede8!**

It was like this last time! Weird…

By the way, I want more reviews! Where did my other reviewers go? Like KHromanceartist and Koiree! COME BACK!


	21. A long breakfast

**A/N: **I am, like, **SO SORRY** for the long wait! You have **NO IDEA** how sorry I am! I hope you're not all mad at me! 'cries' I'm sorry! Okay, okay, enough of my apologies, no to chapter 21! Yay! Y'know, I didn't think this fic was really going to be more than 20 chapters. I didn't even expect to write 15 chapters of it but I guess I love this fic too much to stop writing it! Well, I'm a bit lost, I have **NO IDEA** what I should write next. Y'know, the next big problem. You don't have to help, I just need a few pointers before I REALLY end this fic and start the next. Well, here's your long awaited chapter 21!

**CHAPTER 21 **

"Need…SUGAR!" Selphie exclaimed as they all headed into the cafeteria.

"You don't need sugar for breakfast!" Olette told Selphie pointing her finger.

"Yeah," Kairi started, "You're enough of a spaz without sugar. Do us a favor and stay away from sugar for a while."

"I agree!" Namine agreed and crossed her arms.

Selphie looked offended, "That wasn't very nice!"

"It's the truth!" Kairi said smirking.

"Fine," Selphie gave up, "No sugar for breakfast…"

"Good!" Namine smiled.

They all grabbed their breakfast and sat down in the normal spot where the guys already were waiting for them. Like they used to, all the girls sat on the right side of the table and all the guys sat on the left. Meaning, Kairi wasn't sitting next to Sora, Namine wasn't sitting next to Riku, Olette wasn't sitting next to Hayner, and Selphie wasn't fighting with Wakka over the spot next to Tidus.

Since the rest of the girls insisted, Namine and Kairi agreed not to sit next to their boyfriends for the morning so all the girls could talk together. Riku and Sora didn't seem to mind, all the guys were already deep in conversation.

"Riku's really coming to the bonfire tonight instead of being with Namine! Really!" Wakka exclaimed.

"Well, he hasn't been hanging out with us at all since he started going out with Namine!" Sora pointed out elbowing his friend.

"Hey!" Riku started, "You have no right to accuse me! You hang out with Kairi a lot!"

"Yeah, but he takes time in the day to hang out with us during the day!" Tidus defended Sora.

"Yeah!" Pence joined in.

"That's right!" Hayner also joined in.

They all waited for Roxas to say something, but he didn't. In fact, he wasn't even there!

"Where's Roxas?" Riku asked changing the subject.

Hayner and pence shrugged, "I dunno!"

Riku decided to check under the table, not really knowing why Roxas would be under the table, but it was worth a shot! Unfortunately, Sora also decided to look under the table and they bumped heads on the way down.

"Ow!" Riku groaned sitting up again and holding his head.

"That hurt!" Sora pointed out also sitting up and holding his head.

"You guys are idiots!" Hayner said while laughing hysterically.

"Oh Riku!" Tidus said in a girly voce and fluttering his eyelashes, " Namine's looking at you!"

"Hmmm?" Riku leaned his head in more and saw Namine was looking at him. Riku smiled and waved, Namine smiled too and they both sat up straight again.

"It was mean of you guys not to let her sit with me!" Riku pouted.

"Hey! Whoa! It wasn't us this time, "Hayner started, "It was the girls, obviously they want their Namine back!"

Meanwhile, over at the girl's side of the table……

"Aw, why can't I sit next to Riku?" Namine pouted.

"Yeah! Why can't I sit next to Sora!" Kairi joined.

"Because, we haven't all sat together in a long time. Just us girls!" Olette informed.

Selphie raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh, like you don't wish you were sitting next to Hayner!"

"Well, I!..." Olette blushed furiously.

"Hey, aren't you two going out?" Kairi asked holding her fork in front of her face.

"Well, yeah…but…" Olette mumbled quietly.

"You haven't been acting like it lately!" Selphie pointed out.

"I know!" Olette huffed.

"Is there anything wrong between you two?" Namine asked.

"Uh, No, I-" Olette didn't have a chance to finish, because Selphie, as always, interrupted.

"Olette's just shy!" Selphie laughed.

"Well of course I am!" Olette exclaimed, "I don't know how to act around him! Now that—now that we're not just friends anymore," Olette paused, sighed and continued in a saddened voice, " I just-I just don't know."

"There, there." Kairi patted Olette on the back softly.

"Have you and Hayner hung out along together at camp yet?" Namine asked.

"N-no…" Olette pouted some more.

"You should kiss him!" Selphie blurted out.

"Wh-why should I do that!" Olette questioned still blushing.

"For once," Kairi started, "I agree with Selphie. If he wont kiss **_you_**, you should kiss **_him_**!"

"But I-" Olette tried to defend herself but was cut short again.

"Do it! Well set you two up today at the bonfire!" Selphie clapped her hands in excitement.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask about the bonfire, wasn't it last night?" Namine asked.

"No." Kairi replied simply, "Why?"

"Well, Riku and I thought….well…if you were all at the bonfire nobody would…"

"Oh, I see!" Selphie grinned, "You didn't want anyone to hear!"

"Did **_everybody_** hear?" Namine asked getting nervous.

"I think we just did, the other guys were out goofing around all night." Kairi assured her.

"Now that that's over with," Namine started, "Can we change the subject now?"

"Right! Back to Olette and Hayner!" Selphie turned to Olette and smirked.

"Whatever, I'm done eating. I'll see you guys later." Kairi said getting up.

"Oh, I'm coming!" Namine said also getting up.

"Wait for me!" Olette ignored Selphie and got up as well.

"Fine!" Selphie crossed her arms and followed them out.

The boys soon followed, since they were done with breakfast too.

"What now?" Pence asked as they walked out the doors.

"I dunno." Sora said putting his hands behind his ears.

"Uh, wanna go swimming?" Riku asked.

"Sure!" They all agreed.

"Can I invite the girls to come too?" Riku asked nervously.

"Of course we're coming!" Selphie shouted popping out from what seemed like nowhere.

The rest of the girls were laughing in the background.

"Sure, whatever." Wakka said not caring if the girls came or not.

"Yeah! The girls should come!" Tidus said with that perverted look on his face.

"Pervert!" Selphie laughed and lightly pushed him.

"I bet I can beat all of you there!" Roxas ran up to them and got in his running position.

"Roxas!" Hayner wide eyed him, "Where'd you come from?"

"5, 4, 3, 2…" Roxas ignored the question and started to count down to one.

"Go!" Selphie skipped one and ran off to the dorm building first.

"Hey! Unfair!" They all yelled running after her in a mob of people.

"See! She's a spaz even without sugar!" Kairi complained as they reached the dorm building.

"We all now that!" Wakka said in deep breaths. Selphie was already in her dorm room.

They all headed in and separated to their rooms and got ready to go swimming.

Selphie smirked to herself before the rest of the girls entered the room, "Ha! I'm way too fast for them!"

To be continued (as always!)

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the long wait.->and the boringness of this chapter! I hope you all review! Oh, the top reviewer of chapter 20 is: again? The winner is: **A Serious Joke! **

**And their review was: **

**Yay funny, it was a little OOC for Riku but not too much. I seriously though the bonfire was the night before o.O where was Sora sleeping? How many people heard? Funny mental images. Poor Roxas although that was funny, still laughing over here. And the slow update is okay, seriously, I've seen some "only update once a month" stories that are really good but don't update quick enough for you to stay interested in it! Anyway I'm off!  
Ciao **

And 2nd place goes to: **SoraxKairi14! **Yay!

Later note: Ahhhh! My authors notes are wayyyyyyy wayyyyyyy wayyyyyyy too long! 0.o


	22. A stolen first kiss

**A/N: **Gah! I still don't know what to do for the next problem! 'cries' **hey**! How come I only got **4 reviews** for the last chapter compared to the 7-11 reviews I normally get! What's up? Review or I'll end this story quickly and there wont be any "Another story 2" your making me sad…without reviews I have no inspiration to keep writing! **Anyways, **here's chapter 22.

**CHAPTER 22 **

**__**

_ "See! She's a spaz even without sugar!" Kairi complained as they reached the dorm building. _

_"We all now that!" Wakka said in deep breaths. Selphie was already in her dorm room. _

_They all headed in and separated to their rooms and got ready to go swimming. _

_Selphie smirked to herself before the rest of the girls entered the room, "Ha! I'm way too fast for them!" _

The guys were the first one's to get to the lake, seeing as the girls were taking way too long to get ready, except for Selphie; who was already splashing around in the water before the boys got there.

They all decided, unlike Selphie, they'd wait for the rest of the girls to get there before they went in the water.

They all sat down on the beach, and ended up waiting 10 minutes for the other girls to arrive; so in the mean time they chatted.

"Can you believe that there's only 4 days of camp left?" Pence exclaimed, "It sure has been quite a month."

"I'm gonna miss this place all year again!" Roxas laughed.

"Me too..." Hayner laid back in the sand with his hands behind his head.

"We're all coming back next year again, right?" Wakka questioned.

"Of course we are!" Tidus said while punching Wakka on the shoulder.

"Every year!" Sora smiled.

"A lot happened this year!" Riku laughed a little.

"A little too much happened this year. RIKU…SORA!" Roxas laughed.

Riku and Sora just smiled and blushed.

"That reminds me," Tidus started while looking at Hayner, "Aren't you supposed to be dating Olette? I haven't seen you two hanging out at all!"

"Hey, that's right!" Pence laughed.

"Hey! That's not fair! Don't change the subject!" Hayner complained.

"Don't avoid the subject!" Riku laughed pointing at Hayner.

"Have you guys hung out at least once this month?" Wakka asked as they all gained interest in the conversation.

"Well…not really…" Hayner mumbled.

"You should go see her at the bonfire tonight!" Roxas suggested.

"But we were all supposed to hang out at the bonfire tonight!" Hayner informed while crossing his arms.

"Don't worry about it," Sora patted him on the back, "We'll hang out too!"

"Yeah!" Riku agreed.

"But I-" Hayner tried to finish but was interrupted.

"No excuses!' Sora told.

Hayner rolled his eyes, "You guys…" he was upset they were trying to set him up. He could just talk to her if he wanted to! It's not like he was that shy around her…or was he. But still, when he thought about it, seeing Olette at the bonfire sounded kinda nice. After all, he was dating her and failed to pay attention to her all month!

"We're here!" Kairi yelled from a distance. They all looked back to see Kairi, Namine, and Olette running towards them.

Selphie squealed and quickly got out of the water to greet them first.

As soon as the girls got to the beach they threw their towels on the beach and sat down.

"Hey, aren't you swimming too?" Roxas asked confused.

"Maybe, later." Kairi said as she laid down to her towel.

"Girls…" Wakka mumbled.

"They made us wait for nothing…" Tidus mumbled back.

"You said you were swimming too!" Hayner pouted.

"If you don't get up and swim with us…"Riku started with a deviant expression on his face, "We'll have to use FORCE!"

"You wouldn't…" Kairi sat up and looked at him again with that you-better-not look.

"WE would…" Sora joined in.

"Nuh-uh!" Selphie crossed her arms.

"Uh-huh!" Tidus grinned evilly at Selphie.

"I brought my camera!" Pence cheered picking up his camera.

"We're not getting in the water…" Kairi told with a smirk.

"Yes you are!" Sora said before all the guys charged and Pence started taking pictures of the guys picking up the girls and dunking them in the water.

"AHHH!" Olette screamed.

"TIDUS!" Selphie screamed at him after she came above the water again.

"That was mean!" Namine complained swimming back a little to avoid being caught by the boys again.

"You'll pay for that!" Kairi yelled splashing the boys with all the strength in her. Namine and Selphie soon joined in, then Olette until it was an all out water war.

They all laughed finding in quite amusing, even the girls.

Then Tidus quit splashing and swam over to Wakka and softly pushed him, "Tag, your it!" Tidus laughed before swimming off again.

They all tried to avoid to get caught by Wakka, but he tagged Kairi.

Kairi swam behind Sora and tagged him, who tagged Riku, who tagged Hayner.

There was so much splashing around most of them couldn't see much.

Selphie couldn't see anything and just stood there rubbing the water out of her eyes as Tidus was swimming towards her and away from Hayner.

Tidus tried to get away but Hayner was too quick and pushed Tidus so hard he was being sent right in Selphie's way.

When Selphie realized Tidus was being pushed at her it was too late.

Selphie gasped as his face flew at hers and their lips accidentally touched.

Everyone gasped, being able to see what just happened.

Tidus pulled away and blushed.

Selphie looked at him and touched her lips softly with the tips of her fingers, "M-my fist kiss…"

"Oh crap!" Hayner slapped his forehead, "My bad!"

Kairi slashed over to Selphie as quick as possible, "Selphie! Are you okay?" She asked putting her hand on Selphie's back.

"I-I'm fine…" Selphie whispered still touching her lips.

"Tidus, you idiot!" Namine threw her hands up in the air.

"I didn't do it!" Tidus turned his head away still blushing.

"Then what was that?" Kairi scowled at him.

"Sorry, it's my fault," Hayner raised his hand, "I pushed Tidus…"

"Hayner?" Olette looked at him confused.

"I didn't mean it!" Hayner looked at her guiltily.

"Okay," Wakka started, "I think we all need to just go back to our dorm rooms for a while until the bonfire."

They all agreed and left.

All the girls hung out in their room, talking about what had happened.

"That Idiot!" Kairi crossed her arms.

"Hayner's not an Idiot!" Olette defended him.

"I meant Tidus!" Kairi informed.

"Tidus didn't do anything!" Selphie defended Tidus.

"Yes he did," Kairi started, "He took your first kiss from you!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it…" Selphie whispered looking out the window and at the lake.

"Hey, don't you like Tidus? I remember you mentioning it one night." Namine questioned.

"Well, I do like him…I just didn't think my first kiss would be like that…" Selphie touched her lips again.

"You should tell him you like him!" Olette smiled.

"Easier said than done!" Selphie told while crossing her arms.

"Do it!" Namine joined.

"Shut-up!" Selphie yelled irritated.

"You're always bugging us about this stuff!" Kairi pouted.

"Fine I'll try, but not yet…" Selphie gave in.

"Good!" Olette smiled.

Selphie turned her head to Olette and grinned, "Don't think you're going to get out of talking to Hayner tonight at the bonfire!"

Olette sighed.

To be continued!

**A/N: **Yay! I updated! Sorry again for another week long wait! I'll try to be faster. I've mapped out the ending already, but don't worry, there will be an "another story 2!"

I'd like all my readers to REVIEW! I haven't been updating lately because you won't review. So here's the thing, no reviews, no sequel. **So REVIEW!**

The top reviewer of chapter 21 is: **Animeloverz! **Yay, a new reviewer!

And their review was:

**Hello! Wow, awesome story, gratz, gratz! This is the first story about riku thats not a yaoi, so i went story hunting for him and found that your story was the best one! Yay, i hope you update soon!  
Riku: Don't listen to her she's crazy.  
Me: Riku! You came back to me!  
Riku: (censored word) I'm outta here! **

I chose it because I thought it was sweet and the funnyist review ever! Quite creative too. I liked the whole Riku talking to you and you talking back thing. It was funny! Please review again.

And **2nd place: A serious joke! **Yay!

Well, I'm off for a while, so review for a faster update!


	23. Getting better and better!

**A/N: Yay, my reviewers** are slowly **coming back to me**! Well, I've **figured out** what I'm going to do, I'm going to end this story nicely and start "**Another story 2**" sometime around the middle of **September**. Don't worry, **there's still a few chapters** left of this story, I just thought **I'd tell you** about what I **planned on doing**! Well, enjoy **chapter 23**! **I know I enjoyed writing it**!

**CHAPTER 23 **

getting better and better

**_"Fine I'll try, but not yet…" Selphie gave in. _**

**_"Good!" Olette smiled. _**

**_Selphie turned her head to Olette and grinned, "Don't think you're going to get out of talking to Hayner tonight at the bonfire!" _**

**_Olette sighed. _**

"Oh Namine!" Kairi chanted, "Let me do you hair!"

"Why?" Namine asked raising an eyebrow to her friend.

"Why?" Kairi started, "Because you've got such pretty blonde hair! Please let me do your hair?"

Namine shrugged, "Sure, whatever."

Kairi giggled and got to work, softly brushing Namine's hair.

"Hey, what time does the bonfire start?" Selphie asked.

"2 hours!" Olette smiled widely, "I can't wait!"

Selphie grinned, "I Already know that."

Olette blushed, "I don't mean Hayner."

"Jeez," Kairi complained, "Enough bickering! I'm hungry, so how about be get out of this old dorm building and get some ice cream?"

"What about my hair? You can't just leave it half done!" Namine pouted, crossing her arms.

"How's a quick pony tail?" Kairi suggested.

Namine shrugged, "Sounds good."

As soon as Kairi was done, they all grabbed their wallets and left.

They all bought their own ice cream and sat down together at the table under the big tree.

Olette smiled wide and licked her ice cream, "I love strawberry!" she giggled.

"What's the point of having sugar if it tastes like healthy food?" Selphie shook her head in wonder.

"Hey, I like strawberry too!" Kairi huffed.

Selphie shrugged, "I just don't get it!"

Olette giggled some more and held out her strawberry ice cream to Selphie, "It's delicious! Here, try some!"

Selphie made a sick face, "Gross, like I would ever!"

Olette frowned at Selphie and pulled it away from Selphie, "You're never going to like it if you never try it!"

Selphie stuck her tongue out at Olette and the others just laughed.

"I like chocolate!" Namine giggled and licked her ice cream.

Selphie smirked, "I say Vanilla is the best!"

"You like almost anything with sugar in it!" Kairi laughed.

"Don't you think you've picked on me enough!" Selphie whined.

"Not really!" Olette crossed her arms.

"You're just angry at me for picking on you!" Selphie laughed.

"Of course I am! It's a never ending marathon with you!" Olette snapped.

Namine and Kairi covered their mouths, "Uh-oh! Olette snapped. Better watch out Selphie!"

"Watch out for _Olette!" _Selphie smirked and pointed at Olette, "That Olette?"

"Will you just shut-up?" Olette stood up and clenched her fists unknowingly.

Selphie stood up in front of Olette and made a girly girl pose and waved her hands in front of her face, "Oh Hayner!"

"What?" Hayner asked walking up to the girls.

Olette squealed in shock and 'accidentally' punched Selphie down to the ground. Not knowing what she just did, she awkwardly laughed and waved.

"Damn! I didn't know you had a back bone!" Kairi exclaimed.

Namine laughed hysterically, "This day just keeps getting better and better!"

Hayner laughed awkwardly, totally bewildered, and scratched the back of his head.

"Wh-what?" Olette made a strange face and looked down on the ground in front of her, and there was Selphie; rubbing her face and looking up at Selphie as if she where asking 'was-that-just-you?'

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Olette got down on her knees next to Selphie and tried to help her up.

After she was helped to her feet, Selphie just kept rubbing her face muttering, "Ow…Ow…Ow…"

Namine still couldn't stop laughing and had to use Kairi's shoulder so she wouldn't fall down.

Kairi looked behind her at Hayner and smiled, "Come to watch the show with us?"

"Uh, Nah…That's okay, "Hayner laughed awkwardly slowly backing away; "I just came to say hi…uh, bye!" And with that he took off in the opposite direction.

"Hayner…" Olette sighed, and then scowled at Selphie.

Selphie wide-eyed her and backed up a bit, "Don't look at me! You just slugged me!"

Olette sighed deeply and sat down, "Now he thinks I'm a freak."

"No he doesn't!" Kairi assured reaching across the table and patting Namine on the shoulder.

"What are you girls still doing here?" A long brown-haired tall man said from behind the group, "It's 30 minutes till the bonfire, don't you girls think you should be putting up your tents and getting ready for the bonfire down by the lake?"

" Leon!" Kairi clapped, "And where have you been this whole time?"

Leon rolled his eyes and sighed, "I was home.->sleeping. But old-man-Cid called and obviously can't handle you campers by himself."

"Well, it's good to see you again too!" Selphie crossed her arms.

Leon took one look at Selphie and laughed, "What happened to your face?"

Selphie huffed and pointed at Olette.

Leon clapped his hands and laughed more, "Good job!"

"H-hey!" Selphie pouted.

"It Yuffie here too?" Kairi asked.

Leon nodded, "Yeah, but anyway, you girls really better get going!"

"Wait!" Olette stalled him, "Not before you meet Namine! She's new and just moved near us in twilight town!"

"Yeah, great. Nice to meet you, bye." Then Leon shook his head and walked off.

"Ignore him; he's just not in a good mood. He's cool." Selphie assured the confused Namine.

"Now that you've meet Leon, wait till you meet Yuffie!" Kairi smiled.

"Yeah! Yuffie and I are like soul twins! We do everything the same!" Selphie grinned widely.

"Oh god…" Namine sighed, "Another Selphie…"

"Yuffie's still cool, don't worry!" Olette assured.

"Hurry up!" they heard Leon shout from a distance at the boys.

"We better go get our tents set up and stuff now!" Olette laughed awkwardly, "Wouldn't want to get on Leon's bad side!"

With that, they spent the last half-an-hour to get their tent and set it up; they all decided they'd just share the over-sized tent Selphie bought. When they were done, they put their sleeping bags inside and thought they'd help Leon finish piling up the wood for the bonfire.

"Stupid, old hag!" Leon complained, "He makes me do everything! I shouldn't have even come!"

"Well, we're happy to see you!" Kairi laughed.

"Where are the boys?" Olette asked.

Leon pointed to the two large tents over in the opposite direction, "They're sharing those tents over there. They went to go help Yuffie gather…" Leon sighed, "Gather the sugary foods and soda."

"Uh-oh!" Olette, Namine, and Kairi laughed.

"SWEET!" Selphie exclaimed.

Leon simply rolled his eyes and threw the last piece of wood on the tall pile of wood that would be burnt for the bonfire.

"Finished!" Kairi threw her hands up in the air and they all cheered.

"Yay!" Namine squealed.

"Finally!" Selphie danced in circles.

"Great!" Olette squealed next to Namine.

Leon slapped his forehead and went off to find Cloud and Aerith, the couple Yuffie dragged along with her.

"Girls…" Leon moaned, already knowing it was going to be a long four days till camp was over.

"I wonder if everyone else came too!" Selphie jumped around.

"Who's everyone else?" Namine asked.

"Well-" Selphie started but was interrupted by Kairi.

"Cloud and Aerith! Only the cutest couple ever! They're also close friends of ours!" Kairi smiled.

"So you're all friends with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, and Cid?" Namine questioned.

"Right! Except for Cid, he's too old!" Selphie laughed.

"How'd you meet them?" Namine asked.

"They go to school with us, and normally help out around camp every year." Olette told.

"They still go to school?" Namine asked surprised.

"Yeah, they're in tenth grade, one grade above us! Except for Leon, he's in eleventh grade." Kairi told.

"Alright, I get it now. No more questions!" Namine smiled, glad she was feeling less confused.

"It's finally getting dark enough for the bonfire! We should get our flashlights, just in case!" Olette told. They all went and got their flashlights and sat next to their tent, which was about 10 feet from the pile of wood for the bonfire, and waited for the everybody to show up.

"Yay! We're here!" Yuffie shouted from a distance with a box full of sugary food in her arms, "It's time to get this bonfire started!"

To be continued!

A/N: That was fun to write! I had a lot of fun with this chapter! My original plan for this chapter was for the bonfire to start right away and talk about Olette seeing Hayner and Selphie talking to Tidus, but I guess I'll have to save it! I also didn't plan for Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, and Arith to show up till Another story 2, but oh well! I guess it's better and more fun this way! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I sure had lots of fun writing it! Enjoy the last chapters until Another story 2! Buh-bye till the next update!

Oh yeah, that reminds me, the top reviewer of chapter 22 is (may I have a drum role please?): **FlowerLady-Aerith! **

And their review was:

**XD poor Selphie got her first kiss stolen like that. I would totally hate that. Lol Hayner's been dissin' his girlfriend! I must go slap him now -slapping sounds heard from far away along with screaming and rumbling- Oh no Hayner's revolting run for your life! XD **

I really likes this review! It had me laughing pretty hard! XD I loved it!

**2nd place: **Oh! A tie between **Oath of Oblivion 0 **and **Roqueblade! **

**New: **3rd place: **KhPrincess31! **

Kay, that's all for now! See ya in the next update! Bye!


	24. Olette and Hayner

**A/N:** Yay! Sorry again about the **week-long waits for the updates**! I'll try to be a bit faster! Thanks **sooo much** to the people who are **reviewing!**! I feel so **honored** to have such **amazing reviewers** like you! **Really, I do**! You're all **such an inspiration** to me! This fanfic wouldn't be great without your inspiration! Thanks so much! On to **chapter 24! **

**Chapter 24 **

_**"It's finally getting dark enough for the bonfire! We should get our flashlights, just in case!" Olette told. They all went and got their flashlights and sat next to their tent, which was about 10 feet from the pile of wood for the bonfire, and waited for everybody to show up. **_

__

_**"Yay! We're here!" Yuffie shouted from a distance with a box full of sugary food in her arms, "It's time to get this bonfire started!" **_

Selphie cheered and danced in circles, "Yay! It's Yuffie!"

Kairi laughed, "It's really gonna be a party with her around!"

Olette giggled, "Maybe a little too much of a party!"

Namine couldn't help but smile, she had never really had real friends like this before. She was glad she came to camp. If it weren't for her dad pushing her into it, she probably would have never met such wonderful people. Oh, how she couldn't wait to tell her mom…

_Mom…_The thought of her mother hit her in the back of the head. Although her mother had just died a few months before, she still talked to her. Every once and a while she would write her mom a letter and place it on top of her grave with a few of her mothers favorite flowers…_daffodils. _

Namine looked to the sky and smiled…Her life wasn't over after all. For the first time in a long while she had _friends. _And they were real friends too.

"Namine, come on!" Selphie tugged on her arm, " Let's help Yuffie set up the table so we have somewhere to put the sweets!"

"Oh, Okay!" Namine nodded. Selphie smiled and they dashed off in the direction Yuffie was at.

"Should we help too?" Olette asked looking down and playing with her thumbs.

"I'll pass!" Kairi laughed simply.

"Okay, me too. Probably a good idea to stay away from Selphie when she's got sugar!" Olette agreed looking back up and at Kairi.

"That's a lot of wood!" Kairi looked over at the pile of wood they had helped Leon create," It's twice as big as last year!"

"It's going to me a great bonfire, huh?" Olette giggled a little bit.

"Yup!" Kairi clapped her hands.

Meanwhile…

"Damn!" Tidus exclaimed, "That's gonna be one big bonfire!"

"The bigger, the better!" Wakka laughed while spinning his blitz ball on his finger.

"Good job, Leon!" Sora laughed.

"I wasn't just me, the girls helped." Leon informed pointing at the girls.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh," You had to have the girls help you? Are you that much of a girly man?"

"What?" Leon scowled at Roxas, "Girly man?"

"And what's so bad about being a girl!" Aerith huffed and pointed her finger at the two of them.

"Uh, nothing! Sorry!" Roxas waved his hands around and laughed awkwardly.

Leon sighed and took out his box of matches, "Let's just hurry up and light the wood…"

"I'll do that, Girly man!" Cloud laughed and stole the box of matches out of Leon's hands.

Leon huffed, "That's mister girly man to you!"

"Hey, pence," Hayner started, "How about you take a picture of all us?"

"Yeah!" Roxas and Riku insisted.

"Not with out us!" Yuffie and Selphie said in unison as they ran up to the crowd with Namine.

"And us!" Kairi said as she grabbed Olette's arm and dragged her over.

They all crowded together and posed for the camera. Sora had his arm around Kairi, smiling his signature cheesy smile. Riku had his hand on Namine's shoulder as he was kissing her cheek and Namine was blushing. Tidus and Selphie were putting bunny ears behind each others heads and Leon was sighing and looking in the other direction. Olette was nervously standing next to Hayner playing with her thumbs while faintly smiling at the camera, and Hayner at the last moment lightly put his arm around Olette's shoulders. Yuffie was next to Leon with her hands on her hips winking. Cloud has his arms wrapped around Aerith, while Roxas stood next to them laughing. Selphie was jumping up and down with her fist in the air and she cheered, "Cheese!"

When Pence took the picture, the picture pooped out of his camera and fluttered down to the ground, and pence kneeled down to pick in up. When he did, he examined it and smiled. It was one of the best pictures he'd ever taken. In his opinion, at least.

Hayner remover his arm from around Olette's shoulders and quickly took the picture from pence, and everyone crowded around his as he held it up. They all smiled at it before making comments about it to the people next to them.

" Leon!" Aerith pouted, "You're supposed to smile!"

"Oh, spare me!" Leon laughed.

"You old grump!" Yuffie pointed and laughed.

"I agree!" Cloud joined in.

"H-hey…Pence?" Namine looked at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Pence asked, looking at her quizzically.

"Could you make me a copy of this picture?" She nervously asked.

"I'll make a copy for everyone!" Pence smiled.

"Really!" Olette's eyes lit up and she clasped her hand together.

"Why not?" Pence laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Olette and Namine smiled, another picture to add to their collection of memories.

30 minutes later….

Cloud and Aerith had just lit the bonfire and Olette was sitting next to Namine and kairi next to the bonfire while Selphie and Yuffie where eating like pigs at the table of food they had set up. Leon, cloud, and Aerith where hanging out around their tents. All the boys where hanging out at the opposite side of the bonfire as the girls laughing.

"When are you going to go see Hayner, he's just over there?" Kairi whispered after drinking what was left of the punch she had gotten from Selphie at the food table.

"Just leave me alone, I'll do it when I feel the time's right!" Olette informed.

"Isn't the way the stars and the moon lighting up the field just beautiful? Well, besides for the bonfire lighting up the middle of the field." Namine admired the sky.

"It makes the lake look so pretty!" Kairi admired.

"It's such a romantic setting…" Olette sighed peacefully.

"So you're getting into a romantic mood? That's good, considering you'll have to be when you see Hayner!" Selphie laughed, just walking up to them, and sitting down next to them.

"Oh, enough!" Olette huffed.

"I'm sorry about teasing you so much earlier." Selphie apologized.

"That's alright." Olette smiled.

**To the boys!... **

"Go on! Do it, Hayner!" Riku pushed.

"Why now?" Hayner pouted looking at the rest of the guys disappointed.

"Just go talk to her, she _**is**_ your girlfriend, right?" pence added.

"It's not really that hard." Sora laid back with his hand behind his head.

"It's perfect out! It won't be so hard just to go talk to Olette!" Wakka set his blitz ball beside him.

"Yeah, But why _now? _It's only been a half an hour!" Hayner pointed out.

"No," Roxas started, "It's only been almost a MONTH!"

"He's got a point." Tidus laughed.

"Fine." Hayner gave in and stood up, sighing deeply.

"Is it that bad just to go talk to your GIRLFRIEND? Do you even like her?" Roxas made a face at him.

Hayner was speechless. He wasn't really treating her like he liked her at all, was he? He had to make it up to her, somehow. He wasn't a very romantic person, obviously.

"Just go!" Riku pushed him again. All the guys laughed softly as he scowled and slowly walked away.

As he circled the bonfire, slowly heading in the girls direction, he started to get more nervous ever step he took.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and tried to look cool, even though he was getting so nervous. He had to ignore it. He was going to make it up to Olette and that was that. He felt…determined.

As he walked closer and closer to the girls, Olette started to come into view.

When he was about 5 feet from the girls, he quickly hid behind them and examined Olette, thinking of what he should say to get her away from the girls.

As he closely examined her, realized she didn't have any warm clothing on, even though it was freezing out. She looked so… so cold. All she had on was a orange T-shirt and some jean shorts.

He felt guilty looking at her shivering body, while he had a warm, yet light, jacket on.

He took a deep breath and stood up again.

He slowly walked Over behind Olette and crouched down behind her, and surprised her by tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

She quickly looked behind her with a shocked look on her face, but then blushed when she saw it was Hayner.

"Hey." He greeted, which a calm voice and a calm expression.

"Hi." Olette blushed a deep shade of red.

"Uh, you wanna, maybe, come hang out with me for a while. Just the two of us?" Hayner questioned, with his hand rested on her shoulder.

Olette looked at the girls and they all smiled at her, as if they were saying of-course-you-can-go!

Olette looked back up at Hayner and nodded, smiling her sweet smile, and trying not to blush more.

Hayner smiled sweetly at her and helped her off the ground.

"Bye." Olette softly said as she waved good-bye to the girls.

Hayner and Olette ended up walking down to the beach first. It looked so beautiful. You could see the moon and all the star's reflection in the water. It was truly amazing.

When they started to walk on the beach, Hayner stopped for a moment, making Olette stop too.

"What is it?" Olette questioned.

Hayner grinned at her, "Take off your shoes…" Then he took off his shoes and threw them aside, and let his feet sink into the soft sand.

Olette nodded and slowly took off her flip-flops and threw them next to Hayner's.

Hayner then walked back up next to her and walked her over to the water, till the waves were softly touching their feet.

Olette blushed as they walked down the beach together, and gazed out at the beauty of the lake.

It was so peaceful out, you could hear the crickets chirping, the frogs, and you could hear the waves softly crashing against their feet as they walked.

But, although so tranquil and peaceful, Olette couldn't help but feel cold again. Why must it always be so chilly at night?

She tried to keep herself warm by crossing her arms against her chest and rubbing her arms with her hands.

But just when she was starting to feel really cold, Hayner had shocked her by taking off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders.

Olette looked up at Hayner as they stopped. He only smiled.

"Are you sure?" Olette asked stopping in front of him and looking up into his understanding eyes.

He nodded, "Yeah, for you. I don't want you catching a cold." He smiled warmly at her.

"Hayner…" Olette sighed as she looked down for a moment, before Hayner had softly placed his hand on her left check, making her look back up at him.

He softly and sweetly caressed her check with his thumb as he let his hand stay on her check.

Olette lifted her hand and softly placed it on top of the hand that was caressing her check, and held it lightly.

He continued to smile at her warmly and placed his other hand on her other check, also caressing that cheek with his thumb. Olette also did the same thing with her other hand, so she was holding both his hands while he caressed her cheeks.

Hayner admired her beauty. She was just so beautiful; he couldn't help but feel lucky looking at her. The way the lake looked behind her clueless face was breathtaking. It was the most beautiful he'd ever seen her.

"Olette…" He whispered, "I'm sorry."

Olette was even more bewildered at his words, why was he apologizing? She should be apologizing.

"Wh-what for?" Olette questioned and waited a moment for his reply.

"I'm sorry for…for not being a real boyfriend." He gazed deep into her eyes, as if he where in a trance. He couldn't help but get lost in her gorgeous eyes.

"Hayner, you don't have to…apologize." Olette sighed deeply.

"Oh,…Olette…" Hayner felt as if her presence was drawing him in, closer and closer to her face. He didn't realize how close he was till he could feel her sweet, warm breaths against his face, "May I…"

Olette didn't even know why she said it, but she did, "Yeah?" She was slowly closing her eyes as his face continued to get closer and closer very slowly.

"May I kiss you?" Hayner's eyelids slowly closed as he waited for her to answer. He knew she hadn't had her first kiss yet, he felt he should ask.

"Yes." Olette whispered before his hands that where caressing her cheeks brought her face closer to his and she felt his lips lightly press against hers. It was just as she imagined her first kiss to be. It was so perfect; late at night, next to a shimmering lake with the stars and the moon shining down on them, Hayner's hands caressing her cheeks still as his lips slowly and softly moved with hers.

Olette moved her hands from his, and just lightly placed her arms to around his neck. Hayner moved his arms down to her waits and held her tightly against him. He never wanted to let her go, and Olette never wanted to be let go.

A light gust of wind blew Olette hair back in the wind as lips continued sweetly move along with each others. When Hayner had finally pulled away he lifted one of his hands from around her waist and used it run his fingers through her hair gently as the wind pulled it back.

Olette sighed sweetly into his shoulder as he continued to hold her with his other arm. Never in her life had she been in such a romantic moment, she felt as though she were in a fairytale of her own.

Much to Olette's dismay, Hayner decided after a while to let go of her. Olette looked up at him, searching his face to see if maybe something was wrong. He continued to smile at her confused expression.

He grabbed her hand and they walked deeper into the water, until they where ankle deep in it. Then once again wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Hayner…" Olette whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Yeah?" He asked calmly, and starting to spin her in slow circles while they were in the water.

"Thank you." She answered simply, tightening her grip around his neck as he began to spin her through the water.

Hayner smiled warmly, "Your welcome."

In the distance, Olette and Hayner could hear calm music playing. Hayner looked over his shoulder and looked in the direction the music was coming from, and Olette looked too.

Namine and kairi had started to play calm music loudly so they could hear it. They say Selphie jumping up and down waving at them and Kairi giving them a thumbs up.

Hayner couldn't help but laugh, they must've been watching them the whole time. He looked at Olette and smiled at her as she blushed.

He set her down and lightly placed his hands on her waist, and began to move slowly. Olette kept her hands around his neck as they started to slow dance to the music in the stillness of the water.

Hayner lightly kissed her on her cheek, and then on her lips again. They must've danced together for a long time, because the bonfire had finally stopped after hours and everyone was asleep in their tents. When they finally decided to stop they only had made it back onto the beach before falling asleep on the softness of the sand. Olette feel asleep next to him with her head rested on his chest and he fell asleep with his arm around her shoulder.

They didn't care that they were too tired to reach their tents. That night was the most magical night in their lives, and even though they knew they were never going to hear the end of it from Selphie in the morning, at the moment they didn't care. All they need was each other.

So that's how the night ended for them, falling asleep on the sand in each others arms. It was so perfect.

To be continued.

**A/N: **How was it? Sorry if it was a bit too cheesy! I made it a little too long. Huh?'laughs' I got really into it. I was listening to one of my favorite love songs while writing this chapter. I really like the whole OlettexHayner coupling too, so I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

I hope I'm not asking too much, but maybe if you like drawing a lot you could send me some fan art on my e-mail! I kinda thought it'd be a cute idea if you wanted to try it. But you don't have to.

Top reviewer of chapter 23: **Animeloverz **

And their review was:

**Sweet! Yuffie is gonna be in the story! Awesomeness, update son! I hope hayner and olette find thier feelings for eachother soon! Lol, hayner is shy, so funny...  
Riku: Please don't invole yuffie in this!  
Me: Riku! Let's go write a one-shot together! XD.  
Riku: 00  
Yuffie: Hello!  
Me: Now the party is starting! Grab cloud!  
Cloud: Don't touch me!  
Me:Hehe, Riku is jelous...arn't you riku?  
Me: Wait! He's gone! No! **

Again, REALLY funny! XD!

2nd place: **FlowerLady-Aerith! **

3rd: place: **Khprincess31! **

Okay, I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye for now! **REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES! **


	25. I LIKE YOU

**A/N: **Yay! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I liked writing it!

Hee hee, my friend Kim's still mad at me for putting her in my story as a bad person. She still can't stop saying, "I can't believe you did that!" At first, when I told her she'd be in my story she got all exited then I told her she ended up being Riku's ex-girlfriend and she couldn't stop telling me how unfair I am. We like to laugh about it from time to time.

Anyway, I'm still happy you liked the last chapter! Since I was only updating once a week I made the chapter twice as long as it normally would be. **REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **Thanks! On to Chapter 25!

**CHAPTER 25 **

I LIKE YOU 

****

****

**_They didn't care that they were too tired to reach their tents. That night was the most magical night in their lives, and even though they knew they were never going to hear the end of it from Selphie in the morning, at the moment they didn't care. All they need was each other. _**

**__**

**_So that's how the night ended for them, falling asleep on the sand in each others arms. It was so perfect. _**

The next morning was surprisingly **COLD!** It had Selphie up so early she surprised herself. Sure, Selphie was always the first one up, but come on! 5:00a.m. was just ridiculous!

And to make matters worse, everyone but her had a sweater!

_Why me? _Selphie thought to herself before sitting up in the tent.

She crawled over to Kairi and shook her back in fourth, "Kairi! Wake up!" She whined.

"Ungh…Shut-up, Selphie." Kairi moaned, pushing Selphie away.

"But I'm soooooooo board!" Selphie whined more.

"Entertain yourself, don't wake me up." Kairi mumbled before falling back asleep.

Selphie sighed and sat there for a while, thinking up stupid ideas for what she should do. It was too early to eat anything, and on top of that she'd already eaten EVERYTHING. Waking up Yuffie was a bad idea, a really bad idea. And the water was probably freezing, so that took away the idea of swimming.

Selphie gave up; there was nothing to do at 5:00a.m. in the morning. Not a thing.

She wrapped a small blanket around her shoulders and laid back down, in a poor attempt to fall asleep. It didn't work very well.

Her mind drifted off into space for a half an hour. She must've thought about everything. She thought about friends, her favorite T.V. show, going back to school, how camp was this year, what they would eat for breakfast, how cute Olette and Hayner looked together, ext.

She'd never really thought so much in her life, she never got a chance too. Sure, she must've have a million chances during summer on destiny Island, but Tidus and Wakka would always pull her away from what she was doing or she'd pull them away from what they were doing.

The girly probably wouldn't be very happy with Selphie in the morning. Selphie, for some reason, avoided Tidus the entire time last night, even though the girls pushed her about it constantly.

She sighed in the blanket. Tidus probably thought she hated him for taking her first kiss like that. The only time she'd even been near him since then was when Pence was taking a picture of everyone.

Then a sound coming from outside the tent snapped her back into reality. It sounded like someone was there, someone very noisy. She was surprised Namine and Kairi didn't wake up, and who knew where Olette was.

Then the noise came again. It bugged Selphie so much that she got up, taking the blanket with her, and peaked her head outside of the tent only to come face-to-face with Tidus.

"Tidus?" Selphie questioned in a shocked tone, she wasn't expecting to find him.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up…" Tidus looked shocked too.

Then Selphie noticed he was hiding something behind his back, and she grinned, "What do you have?"

Tidus looked even more shocked and continued to hold whatever he had behind his back, "It's nothing! I just… found a cool looking rock is all."

"A rock?" Selphie rose an eye brow at him, then grinned, "May I see it?"

"No!" Tidus answered simply, tightening his grip on the so called 'rock' behind his back.

"Why not?" Selphie pouted, it was now becoming obvious that it wasn't just a rock.

"Because…It's mine!" Tidus defended.

"Lemmie see it!" Selphie said before jumping out of the tent and o top of him. They landed on the ground just outside the tent with Selphie on top of him. In fear of the thing behind Tidus's back getting crushed, he threw it to the side before they hit the ground.

But before Selphie could realize it was right there for the taking, all she noticed was just one thing. _She was on top of him. _

They both blushed deeply before Tidus pushed her off softly, "Don't do that!" Tidus whined, and then realized he'd thrown the thing that was behind his back and Selphie could grab it if she wanted too. But before he could get to it, Selphie was already sitting up sight with it in her hands.

_Oh god… _He thought grabbing his head and blushing deeply. She wasn't supposed to see it yet!

Selphie just sat there for a long time with it in her hands a Tidus watched in horror. Although, he thought the shocked look on her face was kinda cute.

In Selphie's hands was a square, black box with the words _To Selphie from Tidus _on it.

"Please don't open the box yet…" Tidus pouted, but Selphie ignored him.

She lifted the lid to the box slowly and set it down next to her as she looked inside the box. The box was filled with assorted chocolates, each one was different and they were all Selphie's favorites. Every kind of chocolate she liked was in there.

Then she noticed the note tucked neatly in the side. It was almost completely hidden, Selphie almost didn't notice it.

Selphie's eyes glittered as she looked back at Tidus and smiled. He smiled weekly back at her, "Heh heh, surprise."

He noticed that she hadn't read the note yet. Good, that meant she probably didn't see it in there. That was what he hoped for too, he hoped she'd be too distracted by the chocolate the see the note.

But he was wrong, she saw the note and it was the first thing she took out of the box when she looked back down at it.

Tidus could only watch when she unfolded the note. Her eyes continued to glitter as she read what it said;

_Hey, Selphie, _

_I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to take your first kiss. Honestly, I feel really bad about the whole thing. I guess it was my fault; nobody should be blaming it on Hayner. Although he could've pushed a little lighter! Anyways, I just thought I'd make it up to you buy getting you all your favorite chocolates. I made a list and Yuffie went back into town to get them for you. You can thank her too, I guess. It's funny how I know all your favorite chocolate, huh? I hope it doesn't make me sound like a stalker, or something lame like that. The truth is…I don't know how to tell you but…I LIKE YOU……A lot. Sorry about the sloppy writing, I hope you can read it. _

_ From Tidus. _

_P.S. I meant everything I wrote. _

"Wow…" Selphie whispered to herself. This sooo made up for that stolen kiss, and what better way to tell her than with a note and all her favorite chocolate! It was hard to believe in was Tidus that did all this. But that didn't change fact, he still did. And she was grateful, for everything.

Tidus sat down next to her and sighed deeply, "You weren't supposed to see it yet." He complained.

"Oh, Tidus!" Selphie cheered and jumped back on him after setting the box down.

"I told you not to do that!" He complained more as she hugged him tightly as they laid on the ground for the second time.

"I like you too, Tidus!" Selphie told as she hugged him tighter. He smiled hearing her happy words and hugged her back, although he was nearly being crushed under her.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **sorry I ended it there! I would've updated a lot faster but Microsoft Word wasn't working right for a while, and then my little sister got sick and I wasn't allowed on the computer for a while longer. Otherwise, I would've updated days ago!

Uh-oh! Schools in 8 days! I'm not looking forward to that at all!

The top reviewer of chapter 24 was **Sora&Kairi14 and Animeloverz! **I couldn't pick one! I had to pick both!

**2nd place **was **Volume 5! **I really liked this review too! Thanks for the cookie, I'm sure Cloud and Leon are happy too!

**3rd place** was **FlowerLady-Aerith! **I liked the nick-names!

Anyways, I'm off till the next chapter, I promise I'll try and update before school starts for me! Until then, review please! Reviews make me update faster!


	26. Roxas, get back here!

**A/N: **I'm so happy! I never thought I'd reach 150 reviews! When I started this story, I didn't even think it was possible that I'd even reach 100 reviews! I feel so honored! XD all my friends are jealous! I feel like I've accomplished something for once! 'triumphant smile' I owe it all to my reviewers who took a few minutes of their time to review! Thanks a bunch! The next time you review, I want you all to ask me a question! You can ask ANYTHING and I'll answer your question in the next chapter! Yes, you can ask ANYTHING! Oh, I know it's a little late, but a while ago someone asked what Riku and Sora were fighting over in the bathroom. They were simply fighting over a towel. That's all.

**CHAPTER 26**

"**_Oh, Tidus!" Selphie cheered and jumped back on him after setting the box down. _**

"_**I told you not to do that!" He complained more as she hugged him tightly as they laid on the ground for the second time. **_

"_**I like you too, Tidus!" Selphie told as she hugged him tighter. He smiled hearing her happy words and hugged her back, although he was nearly being crushed under her. **_

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Selphie cheered, then hoping off of him and grabbing the box filled with chocolates, "You have no idea how hungry I am!"

Tidus sat up and scratched the back of him head, "It's nothing, really."

Selphie began stuffing her face with chocolate as Tidus just watched, "Selphie?"

She looked up at him, "What?"

He laughed, "You wanna go walk around for a while?"

She smiled with her mouth still full of chocolate, "Yeah!"

Selphie set the box of chocolates down and let Tidus help her up.

Tidus held out his hand and she grabbed it cheerfully as he helped her to her feet again.

"You've got chocolate on your cheek!" he laughed, then placed his hand on the side of her face and whipped away the chocolate with his thumb. Selphie just stood there and blushed. "There!" Tidus lowered his hand again, admiring her pretty face.

Selphie touched the side of her face with her hand, where Tidus had caressed with his thumb. Then she giggled a little, witch turned into hysterically laughing.

Tidus rose an eye brow at her, "Wh-what?" he nervously asked.

"That was really cheesy!" Selphie laughed so hard she crouched over and held her stomach.

"H-hey!" Tidus stomped his foot, "Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not trying to!" Selphie stopped laughing a little and looked up at him, "I just- thanks. Thanks a lot."

Tidus blushed a little, "I told you, it was nothing." He laughed awkwardly, but was cut off by Selphie.

"Let me…" Selphie got a little closer before continuing, "Let me thank you properly…"

"Wha-"Before Tidus could really say or do anything Selphie pressed her lips against his. She drew back in shock for a moment, taking in what just happened.

"What is it?" Selphie looked back at him, not understanding why he pulled away.

"It's- I just…" There was a pause, "I was just shocked."

Selphie nodded her head guiltily and looked the other was for a moment, before Tidus pulled her back, "I didn't say I wanted you to stop, did I?" Tidus questioned before placing his lips lovingly against hers.

Selphie immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck sweetly. Tidus smiled against her lips as he pulled her closer to him again and deepened the kiss somewhat. Selphie ran her fingers through his smooth blonde hard as his grip around her waits tightened a bit.

After a while, they pulled away for breath. Tidus licked his lips, trying to keep the sensation from going away.

He smiled at her adoringly for a moment, and then kissed her one more quick time before letting go of her.

She looked at him starry-eyed.

The look on her face was so adorable he hand to laugh a little.

Selphie giggled a little too before giving him a big bear hug, "Thanks!"

Tidus patted her head, "Maybe we should go on that walk now?"

"Before that-"Selphie started, pulling away from her hug and grabbing his hand, "Let's go find Olette. She didn't come back last night. Maybe she's with Hayner…" She snickered evilly.

"Sounds like a plan…" Tidus grinned evilly back at her, then they both took of in the direction of the beach.

Meanwhile…

Olette was just waking up, and yawned against Hayner's chest as she opened her eyes to she had fallen asleep on the beach with Hayner. She lifted her head a little, just to look at her surroundings, and decided she didn't care about falling asleep on the beach.

She rested her head back down on Hayner's chest and snuggled up close to him.

Hayner laughed a little as she cuddled up closer to him, he had already been awake, but didn't want to wake her up before, "Aw…Olette…" he whispered to her, hoping she might respond.

"You're awake?" She mumbled against his chest, stretching her arm across him and resting it on the other side of his chest.

He admired he beauty, even with his dirty, smelly jacket she still looked like an angel. She turned her head, keeping the side of her face rested against his chest as she smiled up at him.

"You know what?" he whispered to her as he ran his fingers through her soft hair, "You look really cute in the morning."

Olette blushed, "Uh, thanks…"

Hayner wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her up closer to his face, getting in a short, but sweet kiss.

Then, all of a sudden…out of what seemed like completely nothing at all…

"I KNEW IT!" Selphie screamed and cheered, dancing around the place with Tidus.

"I CAN'T BELIVE IT!" Tidus exclaimed.

Hayner sighed; those two were defiantly made for each other…

_Oh crap! _Olette panicked, _they weren't supposed to find us! What do I do now? _

"And what exactly were you two doing all night, here all alone?" Selphie crouched down next to Olette and Hayner and poked at them teasingly.

"We weren't doing anything!" Hayner defended.

"Sure…!" Tidus joked sarcastically.

"You're coming with me!" Selphie announced, grabbing Olettes arm and dragging her off after waving goodbye to Tidus.

"You're in for it too!" Tidus teased evilly, still poking at his buddy.

Meanwhile…Back at the girl's tent…

Namine and Kairi had woken up at the same exact time, stretching and yawning.

"Ungh…." Namine moaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Kairi mumbled to herself and rolled over in another poor attempt to fall asleep. But they were soon startled by Selphie stumbling through the door to the tent with Olette.

"Look who I found sleeping on the beach with you-know-who!" Selphie exclaimed as she got Namine and Kairi's full attention.

"What happened?" Namine asked, looking quizzically and Kairi and back at Selphie.

"Olette'll tell us that!" Selphie pushed Olette forward.

"Well?" Kairi leaned in closer as they all huddled around Olette.

"Nothing happened." Olette stated simply, "We just were too tired to reach our tents."

"Liar!" Selphie pointed.

"It's no lie!" Olette yelled at her.

"I agree with Selphie," Kairi grinned, "There had to be more…"

"There wasn't!" Olette barked, but was interrupted by a tapping outside of the tent.

"Knock knock…" A sleepy voice from outside came.

Selphie and the others peeked out the door of the tent to see Roxas waving sheepishly at them.

"What?" Namine questioned.

"Uh…" Roxas thought for a moment before he continued, "Like, Hayner told me to tell Selphie to shut-up…" He chuckled a little to himself.

Selphie looked offended and gave him the 'Oh-no-you-didn't' look.

"Well, uh…I guess I can you back now. Bye…" Roxas mumbled sleepily before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Tell Hayner I said no way!" Selphie hollered at him ,"And tell Tidus I said hi!"

Roxas looked lack and smiled sheepishly again, then waved.

"He looks like he's still asleep…" Kairi raised an eye brow.

"He looks like a dork!" Namine giggled.

"HA!" A voice from not so far away sang out, "I CAUGHT YA NOW, ROXAS!"

All the girls, including Roxas, looked to their right to see Cid once again charging at Roxas.

"Oh shit!" Roxas ran as fast as he could.

"GIVE ME BACK MY LAP-TOP!" Cid hollered, gaining on Roxas.

"In your dreams!" Roxas laughed.

The girls watched them go at it until Roxas and Cid were out of sight.

"Are they always fighting?" Namine asked.

"Yup. Cid is Roxas's math teacher. He has him year after year and they fight everyday." Kairi laughed along with Selphie and Olette.

Namine laughed too, she could tell she'd never be board again. Not with all her goofy friends around.

Especially Roxas.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **Weeeeeee:3 that was fun… One of my reviewers kept telling me to put more Roxas in so I thought up another funny moment between him and Cid. I never get enough of those two! XD!

So, anyways, I told you that you can ask me anything if you have any questions and I'll answer every question I get in the next chapter…no matter how long it takes me! And everyone who reviews gets cake:D Well, I told you I'd update again before Monday. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if it was a little short. Oh, and sorry about the lack of Sora and Kairi moments. They are my FAVORITE couple of all time, I just don't know where to fit in any moments yet. Well, a few more chapters to go before Another story 2!

Top reviewer of chapter 25 was… **SoraxKairi14! **I really appreciate the long reviews:D

2nd place: **BluenBlackice91! **Yay! Another reviewer! Oh, and I have no idea why the muffin exploded, but it did…

3rd place: **A serious joke! **Thanks for adding me to your favorites list!

Okay, until next time! Ta ta!


	27. RE: Roxas, get back here!

**A/N:SORRY I HAD TO RE-POST CHAPTER 26! SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENED:O!**

I'm so happy! I never thought I'd reach 150 reviews! When I started this story, I didn't even think it was possible that I'd even reach 100 reviews! I feel so honored! XD all my friends are jealous! I feel like I've accomplished something for once! 'triumphant smile' I owe it all to my reviewers who took a few minutes of their time to review! Thanks a bunch! The next time you review, I want you all to ask me a question! You can ask ANYTHING and I'll answer your question in the next chapter! Yes, you can ask ANYTHING! Oh, I know it's a little late, but a while ago someone asked what Riku and Sora were fighting over in the bathroom. They were simply fighting over a towel. That's all.

**CHAPTER 26**

"**_Oh, Tidus!" Selphie cheered and jumped back on him after setting the box down. _**

"_**I told you not to do that!" He complained more as she hugged him tightly as they laid on the ground for the second time. **_

"_**I like you too, Tidus!" Selphie told as she hugged him tighter. He smiled hearing her happy words and hugged her back, although he was nearly being crushed under her. **_

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Selphie cheered, then hoping off of him and grabbing the box filled with chocolates, "You have no idea how hungry I am!"

Tidus sat up and scratched the back of him head, "It's nothing, really."

Selphie began stuffing her face with chocolate as Tidus just watched, "Selphie?"

She looked up at him, "What?"

He laughed, "You wanna go walk around for a while?"

She smiled with her mouth still full of chocolate, "Yeah!"

Selphie set the box of chocolates down and let Tidus help her up.

Tidus held out his hand and she grabbed it cheerfully as he helped her to her feet again.

"You've got chocolate on your cheek!" he laughed, then placed his hand on the side of her face and whipped away the chocolate with his thumb. Selphie just stood there and blushed. "There!" Tidus lowered his hand again, admiring her pretty face.

Selphie touched the side of her face with her hand, where Tidus had caressed with his thumb. Then she giggled a little, witch turned into hysterically laughing.

Tidus rose an eye brow at her, "Wh-what?" he nervously asked.

"That was really cheesy!" Selphie laughed so hard she crouched over and held her stomach.

"H-hey!" Tidus stomped his foot, "Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not trying to!" Selphie stopped laughing a little and looked up at him, "I just- thanks. Thanks a lot."

Tidus blushed a little, "I told you, it was nothing." He laughed awkwardly, but was cut off by Selphie.

"Let me…" Selphie got a little closer before continuing, "Let me thank you properly…"

"Wha-"Before Tidus could really say or do anything Selphie pressed her lips against his. She drew back in shock for a moment, taking in what just happened.

"What is it?" Selphie looked back at him, not understanding why he pulled away.

"It's- I just…" There was a pause, "I was just shocked."

Selphie nodded her head guiltily and looked the other was for a moment, before Tidus pulled her back, "I didn't say I wanted you to stop, did I?" Tidus questioned before placing his lips lovingly against hers.

Selphie immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck sweetly. Tidus smiled against her lips as he pulled her closer to him again and deepened the kiss somewhat. Selphie ran her fingers through his smooth blonde hard as his grip around her waits tightened a bit.

After a while, they pulled away for breath. Tidus licked his lips, trying to keep the sensation from going away.

He smiled at her adoringly for a moment, and then kissed her one more quick time before letting go of her.

She looked at him starry-eyed.

The look on her face was so adorable he hand to laugh a little.

Selphie giggled a little too before giving him a big bear hug, "Thanks!"

Tidus patted her head, "Maybe we should go on that walk now?"

"Before that-"Selphie started, pulling away from her hug and grabbing his hand, "Let's go find Olette. She didn't come back last night. Maybe she's with Hayner…" She snickered evilly.

"Sounds like a plan…" Tidus grinned evilly back at her, then they both took of in the direction of the beach.

Meanwhile…

Olette was just waking up, and yawned against Hayner's chest as she opened her eyes to she had fallen asleep on the beach with Hayner. She lifted her head a little, just to look at her surroundings, and decided she didn't care about falling asleep on the beach.

She rested her head back down on Hayner's chest and snuggled up close to him.

Hayner laughed a little as she cuddled up closer to him, he had already been awake, but didn't want to wake her up before, "Aw…Olette…" he whispered to her, hoping she might respond.

"You're awake?" She mumbled against his chest, stretching her arm across him and resting it on the other side of his chest.

He admired he beauty, even with his dirty, smelly jacket she still looked like an angel. She turned her head, keeping the side of her face rested against his chest as she smiled up at him.

"You know what?" he whispered to her as he ran his fingers through her soft hair, "You look really cute in the morning."

Olette blushed, "Uh, thanks…"

Hayner wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her up closer to his face, getting in a short, but sweet kiss.

Then, all of a sudden…out of what seemed like completely nothing at all…

"I KNEW IT!" Selphie screamed and cheered, dancing around the place with Tidus.

"I CAN'T BELIVE IT!" Tidus exclaimed.

Hayner sighed; those two were defiantly made for each other…

_Oh crap! _Olette panicked, _they weren't supposed to find us! What do I do now? _

"And what exactly were you two doing all night, here all alone?" Selphie crouched down next to Olette and Hayner and poked at them teasingly.

"We weren't doing anything!" Hayner defended.

"Sure…!" Tidus joked sarcastically.

"You're coming with me!" Selphie announced, grabbing Olettes arm and dragging her off after waving goodbye to Tidus.

"You're in for it too!" Tidus teased evilly, still poking at his buddy.

Meanwhile…Back at the girl's tent…

Namine and Kairi had woken up at the same exact time, stretching and yawning.

"Ungh…." Namine moaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Kairi mumbled to herself and rolled over in another poor attempt to fall asleep. But they were soon startled by Selphie stumbling through the door to the tent with Olette.

"Look who I found sleeping on the beach with you-know-who!" Selphie exclaimed as she got Namine and Kairi's full attention.

"What happened?" Namine asked, looking quizzically and Kairi and back at Selphie.

"Olette'll tell us that!" Selphie pushed Olette forward.

"Well?" Kairi leaned in closer as they all huddled around Olette.

"Nothing happened." Olette stated simply, "We just were too tired to reach our tents."

"Liar!" Selphie pointed.

"It's no lie!" Olette yelled at her.

"I agree with Selphie," Kairi grinned, "There had to be more…"

"There wasn't!" Olette barked, but was interrupted by a tapping outside of the tent.

"Knock knock…" A sleepy voice from outside came.

Selphie and the others peeked out the door of the tent to see Roxas waving sheepishly at them.

"What?" Namine questioned.

"Uh…" Roxas thought for a moment before he continued, "Like, Hayner told me to tell Selphie to shut-up…" He chuckled a little to himself.

Selphie looked offended and gave him the 'Oh-no-you-didn't' look.

"Well, uh…I guess I can you back now. Bye…" Roxas mumbled sleepily before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Tell Hayner I said no way!" Selphie hollered at him ,"And tell Tidus I said hi!"

Roxas looked lack and smiled sheepishly again, then waved.

"He looks like he's still asleep…" Kairi raised an eye brow.

"He looks like a dork!" Namine giggled.

"HA!" A voice from not so far away sang out, "I CAUGHT YA NOW, ROXAS!"

All the girls, including Roxas, looked to their right to see Cid once again charging at Roxas.

"Oh shit!" Roxas ran as fast as he could.

"GIVE ME BACK MY LAP-TOP!" Cid hollered, gaining on Roxas.

"In your dreams!" Roxas laughed.

The girls watched them go at it until Roxas and Cid were out of sight.

"Are they always fighting?" Namine asked.

"Yup. Cid is Roxas's math teacher. He has him year after year and they fight everyday." Kairi laughed along with Selphie and Olette.

Namine laughed too, she could tell she'd never be board again. Not with all her goofy friends around.

Especially Roxas.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **Weeeeeee:3 that was fun… One of my reviewers kept telling me to put more Roxas in so I thought up another funny moment between him and Cid. I never get enough of those two! XD!

So, anyways, I told you that you can ask me anything if you have any questions and I'll answer every question I get in the next chapter…no matter how long it takes me! And everyone who reviews gets cake:D Well, I told you I'd update again before Monday. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if it was a little short. Oh, and sorry about the lack of Sora and Kairi moments. They are my FAVORITE couple of all time, I just don't know where to fit in any moments yet. Well, a few more chapters to go before Another story 2!

Top reviewer of chapter 25 was… **SoraxKairi14! **I really appreciate the long reviews:D

2nd place: **BluenBlackice91! **Yay! Another reviewer! Oh, and I have no idea why the muffin exploded, but it did…

3rd place: **A serious joke! **Thanks for adding me to your favorites list!

Okay, until next time! Ta ta!


	28. let's throw a party!

**A/N: **AW, only one person asked a question ;.; this time, when your done reading, PLEASE ASK A QUESTION so I have something to put in my next authors note! Anyways, I wrote a soraxkairi one shot (check my profile) because of the lack of soraxkairi moments in this story. If you wanna read it, I titled it "It's not fair" so go check it out if you want:D Okay, just a few more chapters till Another story 2! Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 27**

"_**Are they always fighting?" Namine asked. **_

"_**Yup. Cid is Roxas's math teacher. He has him year after year and they fight everyday." Kairi laughed along with Selphie and Olette. **_

_**Namine laughed too, she could tell she'd never be board again. Not with all her goofy friends around.**_

_**Especially Roxas. **_

After that, it was hard for the girls to get back to sleep again, so they stayed up all night and into the morning talking about the usual girl stuff. They also talked about how they'd be sad, but at the same time happy when camp ended in the next 3 days. They also made Namine give all of them her phone number and address.

"I can't believe it!" Selphie laughed, leaning against the thin wall of their tent. She held the piece of paper that had Namine's address and phone number in front of her face as she giggled a bit.

"What?" Namine turned her attention to Selphie as Olette and Kairi laughed to themselves, knowing just what was going to happen next.

"YOU LIVE NEXT TO **RIKU** ON DESTINY ISLANDS!" Selphie busted out laughing uncontrollably.

"Who'd a thought?" Olette and Kairi exchanged looks.

"R-Really?" Namine's eyes widened as the girls continued to laugh at her.

"That's weird…" Olette giggled to herself as Selphie continued to point and laugh.

"I thought you said you were moving to twilight town." Kairi leaned in, giving her a suspicious look.

"I _was, _but my dad changed his mind, so we're moving to destiny islands instead. What does it look like over there?" Namine questioned, gaining interest in their conversation, despite Selphie's continuous laughing.

"Oh!" Kairi started, "It's absolutely beautiful! And, every day after school; Sora, Riku, and I would always go out to the small Island that we played on as kids to hang out. It's really fun."

"And the sun-sets at night are really pretty too, "Olette continued, "Too bad I live in twighlight town instead of destiny islands."

"You don't live on destiny islands?" Namine raised her eyebrow at her.

"She lives in twighlight town with Roxas, Pence, and Hayner. They just go to the same school as us; destiny high." Selphie told.

"But every once and a wile we'd all go visit them in twighlight town and go have fun." Kairi finished.

"Oh, that makes sense." Namine nodded, "Do Olette and the guys come visit you on destiny Islands?"

"Oh yeah, a whole lot!" Selphie threw her hands in the air, "They hang out with us after school and sometimes stay to watch Tidus and Wakka play in the blitz ball game with us!"

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" Namine smiled. She was looking forward to the next year; it was great to have friends like she had now.

"It's time to get up!" A voice cheered from outside of their tent.

Selphie un-zipped the door to their tent and looked outside with the rest of the girls to see Yuffie jumping around in the middle of the field running from tent to tent waking everyone up.

"It's time to get up, NOW!" Yuffie repeated making as much noise as she possible could; which was A LOT of noise. The girls laughed, it was the usual Yuffie.

"Good!" Yuffie sang as she trotted over to them, "You're already up!"

"Are the boys up yet?" Kairi asked.

Yuffie stomped her foot and crossed her arms, "Nuh-uh! It's harder to get sleepy boys up than it is to get sleepy girls up!"

"Is everyone up yet?" Cloud yawned as he came around the corner.

"No." they all said in unison.

"Then they can just be late for breakfast, let's go." Cloud commanded as the girls got up and followed him to the cafeteria, where Aerith and Leon were waiting.

"Where's the old man?" Cloud asked as he sat next to Leon and Kairi, Olette, Namine, and Selphie sat at a separate table.

"Who, Cid?" Leon groaned, "Sleeping, as usual. He's using us so he can relax."

"That old hag!" Yuffie crossed her arms as she sat across from Aerith.

Aerith laughed, "You all sound like you're saying you can't handle 3 more days with a bunch of teenagers who practically handle themselves!" Yuffie laughed too, and then cloud joined in. But Leon just continued to whine while they all laughed.

Kairi, Olette, Namine, and Selphie all decided to sit at their own table in the back of the cafeteria for breakfast; which was normally where the guys would sit. They figured if the boys were to lazy to even get up it was okay to steal their spot.

"Boys…" Selphie sighed sitting next to Kairi while Olette and Namine sat across from them. It was hard to believe they'd choose the last 3 days of camp to be lazy.

"I love pancakes!" Kairi changed the subject while admiring her breakfast.

Selphie sighed again, she was looking forward to tease Olette and Hayner that morning but that was impossible if Hayner wasn't there.

"So… What're we gonna do today?" Kairi asked while stuffing her face full of pancakes.

"We should throw some kind of party for the last day of camp!" Olette suggested.

"Sounds like too much work." Selphie yawned.

"Oh, come on! Please?" Olette begged.

"I think it sounds like a great idea!" Namine cheered.

"Yeah!" Kairi said with her mouth full.

"Good! So what should we do to throw a party?" Olette asked, looking at each one of the girls.

"We could ask Yuffie and Aerith for help, they've always thrown good parties for us in the past!" Selphie cheered, finally gaining interest in the idea.

"What up?" Roxas jumped up from behind Selphie from what seemed like no-where.

Selphie was so freaked she almost lost her seat, "Where the hell did you come from!" She questioned.

Roxas laughed hysterically, "The boys would get up so I walked all the way over here by myself. Mind if I eat breakfast with you girls? You are sitting in my spot."

"You snooze you lose!" Kairi laughed at him.

"Please?" Roxas begged.

"Of course you can eat breakfast with us!" Olette giggled.

"That is, if you don't mind us being girly." Selphie smirked at him evilly.

"Uh… On second thought, I think I'll go eat breakfast with Leon and the others." Roxas backed away slowly.

"I knew it!" Kairi pointed, "You can't handle a bunch of girls!"

"Oh, "He laughed, "Spare me!"

Breakfast went by rather quickly, and before the girls knew it, their tent was already packed up and put away and they were all back in their dorm room talking and gossiping as usual. They were also planning what they wanted to do for the party. They couldn't decide whether or not they wanted the boys to sing or dance.

"Okay, I've got all our plans written down, so lets go ask Aerith and Yuffie for help now!" Kairi told as she stood up and walked out the door with the rest of the girls.

Oh, throwing a party was going to be _so _fun!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: **Sorry it took a while to update. My friends would pry me off the computer whenever I was on all week, so I didn't really have much time to update. School has also been in the way. I just survived my first week of school! XX It was a real drag. But I guess I'm still alive enough to update. I also want to thank all my reviewers for helping me reach over 150 reviews! 'throws a party for everyone' Yay! Well, I look forward to more reviews for this chapter. **And when you review, ask me a question so I have something to put in the authors note for the next chapter!**

The top reviewer of chapter 26 was: **A Serious Joke. **Thanks for being the only one who asked a question! I'll answer your question in the next chapter along with all the others:D here's a cookie!

2nd place is **Animeloverz! **I always love getting reviews from you! They always make me smile:D My friends even like to read your reviews now and then, they think you're funny. - even my friends Kim! Who still currently is mad at me for making her evil! 'Evil smile.'

3rd place is **ChefBekah1304! **Hee hee… that was pretty funny.

WELL… I'll see you all again in the next chapter and your reviews! Bye till then:D

**Later comment: **why are my author's notes always so frigin long:0.0


	29. boys can be so lazy

**A/N: **XD I'm having so much fun! I just got into another fan fiction called "That's Why" by Talitha Koum. It rocks my socks off! If you have any extra time, you can go ahead and read it! More good news is: I went to the bookstore the other day and had a muffin, and it didn't explode! It was pretty funny; I sat there for a half an hour poking at it while my friends started. OH! I forgot to tell you all something; remember my friend Kim? She just got a name on fan and started a kingdom hearts story about Riku being an Idiot. And guess who's dating Riku in her story? KIM! Herself. I read the first 2 chapters today and couldn't stop laughing.

Again, **REMEMBER TO REVIEW!** I've got lots of ideas for "Another Story 2" and am really exited, but if I get no reviews…Well… I don't have to post it on fan and my friends can just read it at school. It's not worth posting if I have no idea what anyone thinks of it. So remember, your reviews get you a sequel. And a long one at that:D I'm sure you'd like it!

Okay, enough of me, I've overdone the authors note again! XD on to chapter 28!

**CHAPTER 28**

_**Breakfast went by rather quickly, and before the girls knew it, their tent was already packed up and put away and they were all back in their dorm room talking and gossiping as usual. They were also planning what they wanted to do for the party. They couldn't decide whether or not they wanted the boys to sing or dance. **_

"_**Okay, I've got all our plans written down, so lets go ask Aerith and Yuffie for help now!" Kairi told as she stood up and walked out the door with the rest of the girls. **_

_**Oh, throwing a party was going to be so fun! **_

"Oh, Aerith!" Kairi sang out as the girls approached Aerith from behind.

Aerith stopped what she was doing and turned around to face the four girls with a smile, "Hello girls."

"We have a favor to ask!" Selphie jumped into the air and threw her arms above her head, "We need your help so we can throw an AWSOME party for the last three days at camp."

"Oh, I'm sure I could help. Did you ask Cid first?" Aerith sat down at a near by table with the girls as they continued to talk about party plans.

"No…" Namine hunched over and sighed, "We already know Cids answer."

"Well, then I don't-"Aerith was interrupted by all the girls whining and puppy faces.

"Please?" They all asked, giving Aerith innocent looks.

"Please what?" Yuffie asked suddenly popping out of what seemed like no where and startling Aerith half to death.

Aerith held her hand to her chest and felt her heart beat as she looked back at Yuffie, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry!" Yuffie laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Yuffie, you'll help us, right?" Selphie looked at Yuffie pleadingly.

"Hmm?" Yuffie turned her head to Selphie and leaned in, giving her a weird look, "Help with what?"

"Our party!" Kairi told, getting Yuffie's attention over to her, and then throwing her notebook with the party plans in it at Yuffie.

Yuffie jumped back and caught the very end of the notebook just barely before it hit the ground behind her, "Jeez…" Yuffie complained, "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to throw things?" she questioned.

"Sorry!" Kairi laughed at herself for throwing a bit to high.

Yuffie mumbled a few more words before taking a peak at their party plans. As she skimmed through their notes a big smile crept onto her lips, "Sounds like fun." She laughed.

"Yeah, "Selphie started, "but we can't decide whether we want the boy to sing _or _dance."

"Both!" Yuffie confirmed simply.

"I really think you all should ask Cid first though…" Aerith mumbled, "He only **IS** the main camp counselor." Aerith played with her thumbs and looked in the other direction, trying to avoid any unwanted looks.

"Aw… Aerith, please?" Yuffie leaned over so she could see Aeriths face and got down on her knees begging.

"Alright…" Aerith sighed in defeated. Yuffie was just to cute when she gave you those pleading puppy eyes.

"Yeah!" Yuffie and Selphie both jumped into the air and clapped hands then danced in victory.

"I think they can handle it from now, "Kairi took a deep breath and got up, "All we have to do now is wait. Come on Namine and Olette."

They all ended up walking around the forest; there was nothing else to do with the boys not around to buy them ice cream. It was surprising, but the girls were broke.

"I can't wait to see how it turns out!" Namine snickered evilly as they continued to walk around.

"Yeah…" Olette smiled sweetly, day dreaming what might happen in her head.

"The boys are gonna look like dorks!" Kairi giggled as they continued to walk down random pathways in the forest.

"Tell pence to bring his camera!" Namine cheered.

"Where are we going?" Namine asked, suddenly realizing she had no idea where she was, and they had been randomly walking around the forest for an hour.

"I dunno." Kairi answered simply while stretching her arms into the air and yawning, breathing in the crisp noon air.

"Shouldn't we head back?" Namine asked, tapping Kairi on the shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Olette assured, patting Namine on the head as if she were a dog.

"Do you think the boys are up yet?" Kairi asked, still yawning.

"No, the bums are probably still sleeping." Namine sighed. Riku was never going to hear the end of her lecture.

"Is that so?" A voice from behind them chuckled at Namine's comment.

They all stopped and looked over their shoulders to see Riku quickly approaching them from behind.

Kairi sighed, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, "Riku started, "I was just wondering if it was okay to steal Namine for a while." He asked grabbing Namine's hand.

"Go ahead." Kairi rolled her eyes and laughed at him, "Just give her back sometime."

"No problem!" Riku shook his head at her. She was so… _Demanding. _He almost felt sorry for Sora.

As soon as Olette and kairi were out of sight, Namine turned to Riku and put her hands on her hips and gave him a very irritated expression.

"What now?" Riku questioned, still laughing and wrapping his arms lightly around her slim figure so he could still look into her face as she continued to glare at him.

"You slept in too long!" she tapped her foot and crossed her arms, refusing to hug him back.

"I'm sorry, I was tired." Riku smirked, "It's not like you don't sleep in too."

"Well I'm a girl!" She huffed, "You're not supposed to be girly!"

"Okay, Okay." Riku continued to laughed at her fake furious expression, "It wont happen again, drama queen."

"I should buy you an alarm clock." Namine told, still refusing to hug him back.

"I have an alarm clock." Riku informed.

"Then use it."

"Only if you give me a kiss."

"No." Namine smirked at him evilly, keeping her arms folded and against her chest.

"Then no deal." Riku smirked back at her, also lifting a hand and fiddling with her hair.

"Fine…" Namine sighed in defeat.

"Thought so." Riku laughed, and then tightened his grip around her and lowered his lips closer to hers, but was stopped by two of her fingers pressing against his lips.

"But first, "Namine started, "I have good news for you, lazy."

"It can't wait a while?" Riku groaned, begging for her to just let him kiss her.

"Riku!" Namine whined, still not letting him get to her lips.

"Alright, Alright." Riku gave in, lifting his head back up so he could watch her talk again. It was hard to refuse a begging girlfriend.

"I'm moving right next to you!" Namine joyfully announced, her blue eyes lighting up.

"I already knew that." Riku yawned, getting a depressed sigh out of Namine.

"What!" Namine moaned, "Really!"

"Yup!" Riku chuckled, "Roxas told me."

Namine took a deep, _deep _breath. That Roxas was going to get it, big time! Riku was her boyfriend, which meant she got to tell him everything.

"Now, how about that kiss?" Riku questioned seductively.

Namine laughed before moving out of his tight grasp and pulling his chin closer to her face.

But before Riku could do anything she simply kissed him lightly on the cheek then pushed his face away again.

"There's your _kiss, _lover boy." Namine laughed at him.

"What!" Riku gasped, as if to look offended.

"That's what you get for being a lazy bum!" she teased, sticking her tongue out at him then running of in the direction of the dorm building.

"Namine!" Riku ran after her while waving his hands around like a dork in a poor attempt to get her to stop running and come back. She was a _fast _runner.

"I might just give you a better kiss if you can catch me!" Namine teased.

"You're on!" Riku accepted her challenge and quickened him pace. It didn't matter if she was a quick runner, he was _quicker._

They ended up running all the way back to the dorm building before Riku caught her. He caught her just before she entered the dorm building to retreat to her room.

"Got'cha!" Riku snickered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Namine took a deep breath, "Yeah… I guess you did."

"A REAL kiss this time, girly." Riku commanded, trying to sound tough.

"What did you think I was going to do once I got to your dorm room?" Namine laughed evilly at him. She made him chase after her for nothing; she was planning on kissing him anyways.

"I knew it." Riku laughed along with her. She got him good that time.

"Do you want that kiss or not?" Namine smiled at him suggestively.

Riku laughed and then picked her up and carried her all the way up to his room, and then setting her back down and locking the door behind him. Then he pressed his lips hard against hers as she imidiately responded and ran her fingers through his long, smooth, silver hair.

He laughed against her lips as he pinned her onto his bed, and then licked the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

Then Namine felt his hand go under her shirt and lift a little, in an attempt to remove her shirt.

Namine went from softly running her fingers through his hair to pulling on hi hair as she whined, "No!"

"Fine…" Riku muttered then continued to kiss her. Namine smile triumphantly against his lips as she wrapped her arms around kiss neck and they continued to kiss passionately.

As usual…

**Meanwhile…**

"Ungh…" Hayner moaned, sitting up in his sleeping bag and rubbing his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Shut-up… I'm trying to sleep." Pence moaned back.

"Where's Riku?" Sora asked sheepishly.

"Who cares?" Hayner asked, throwing a pillow at Sora to make him shut-up.

"You sound like a bunch of whiny girls…" Leon sighed, just entering the tent, "How long did you guys stay up?"

They all ignored him and went back to sleep, each one of them snoring loudly.

"Get up! Its 12:30 already!" Leon shrieked, getting all of their attention as he stomped back out of their tent.

They all shrugged and fell back asleep once again.

Boys can be so **_lazy…_**

**A/N: **Yay! I updated… **2 days early**. I think I'm going to start updating every **_Friday_**, because I don't get many reviews when I update on Monday or Tuesday. **_But…_** If I get enough reviews I might just update **before **Friday. But you **HAVE TO** review! And I'd be easy for me to update as fast as I want because **I already have the rest of the chapters written up and on my computer! **All you have to do to get me to update, which now only takes me 3 minutes, is to review.

**ANYWAYS… **I'd like to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter and the people who asked questions like I asked. But some of the questions asked were e-mailed to me separately. Here are the questions that were asked and the answers.

**Who all heard Riku and Namine? **_ Well… Roxas, Pence, Hayner, and Sora were off somewhere around the cafeteria goofing around_, so they didn't hear. _Cid was with the nurse in the nurses office next to the cafeteria having a meeting with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and cloud, so they didn't hear. The only ones that heard were the three girls left in the dorm building.(Olette, Kairi, and Selphie!) _

**Why did you name your fan fic "Another Story?" **_ Uh…I have no idea why I named my fic another story. Probably because I was bored when I wrote the first chapter and named it another story because that's what it said on the file I put it in! XD I thought it would turn out as one of my bad stories, but it turned out as my most popular story. Who'd a thought? _

**Why did your story go from a SoraxKairi story to a RikuxNamine story instead? **_Because…um… It's more fun to write about them. Since their not a real kingdom hearts couple, I could have more fun with the story, especially since it was a fan fic. _

**What inspired you to write "Another Story?" **_Nothing… I was just board with my one piece fanfic and wanted to start a kingdom hearts story… so I wrote something and posted it 2 months later. But its my most popular story so I guess it was worth posting!_

XD!

**Do you like constructive criticism? **_Absolutely! I always like to know what I'm doing wrong, so I can fix my mistakes. _

**Who's your favorite reviewer? **Everyone… :D

Well, that was it. But I had fun answering them! Also, there's no new top reviewer for this chapter because I didn't get enough reviews.

Something more to hear about is my friend Kim started her own fic called the meeting of a new girl and its on my fav. List if you wanna see it.

**IMPORTANT! ** Remember, I already have the rest of the chapters written and on my computer, so it's up to all you to review and make me update faster. As soon as I reach 8 reviews for this chapter… I'll update immediately. If not, you'll have to wait till Friday or so. Bye till then!


	30. a plastic bat

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews and the people who read Kims story. She was really exited to get a review from one of my reviews. So a big thanks goes out to **Oath Of Oblivion! **I also wanna thank everyone who added me to their favorites list. Every time I get a new review or add I get really exited about updating. But you know the drill, I wont update before Friday unless I get 8 reviews, then I update immediately.

Oh! Kim spent the night a few days ago and we stayed up all night going through my plans for another story 2. I've planed lots of stuff and I'm sure you'd all love it! So remember to review! I need to know what people think. More news is, my school just started the fundraiser thing again. I'm going out to a grocery store to do a little fundraising myself Saturday. Wish me luck!

**CHAPTER 29**

"_**You sound like a bunch of whiny girls…" Leon sighed, just entering the tent, "How long did you guys stay up?" **_

_**They all ignored him and went back to sleep, each one of them snoring loudly. **_

"_**Get up! Its 12:30 already!" Leon shrieked, getting all of their attention as he stomped back out of their tent. **_

_**They all shrugged and fell back asleep once again. **_

_**Boys can be so lazy…**_

"Riku!" Kairi banged her fist against the Riku's dorm door, "We've come to claim Namine back!"

"NO!" Riku snickered from inside his room, "I'm keeping her!"

"Riku!" Kairi banged her first harder against the door, "You said you'd give her back!"

Kairi could hear Namine giggling inside the room, "Just a second!"

Kairi crossed her arms and tapped her foot while waiting for the door to open. When the door opened Namine stepped outside still giggling with Riku following behind.

"What is it, Kairi?" Namine asked standing next to her.

"The rest of the girls are waiting for us in the cafeteria to talk about…Uh-" Her gaze shifted to Riku then back to Namine, "You know what."

Riku gave Kairi a suspicious look, "Dinners not for another half an hour, what exactly is 'you-know-what?"

Kairi laughed awkwardly, "Um…You wouldn't be interested." And with that she quickly grabbed Namine and retreated away from his room and out of the dorm building as Riku stared.

After a while he shrugged his shoulders and went back inside of his room, whatever they were planning he really didn't want to know. Girls can be so _weird_ sometimes.

"Come on, hurry!" Kairi yelled as she dragged Namine along.

"What are we doing again?" Namine asked while Kairi was dragging her along.

"Talking about the party!" Kairi informed as they reached the cafeteria and entered the doors.

Inside was Aerith, Yuffie, Olette, and Selphie.

"You're late!" Selphie accused while pointing a finger.

"I had to get Namine from Riku!" Kairi stuck her tongue out at Selphie as she sat across from her.

"At least you're here!" Olette smiled her usual sweet smile.

"Now…" Yuffie slapped the new party notes on the table for everyone to see, "Let's plan that party!"

"What should we do first?" Olette asked.

"We should pick out what food we want at the party!" Yuffie suggested.

"Yeah!" Selphie agreed while clapping her hands.

The rest of the girls rolled their eyes. That was all they could expect out of those two.

As soon as they were done writing a list of what they wanted to eat, they began planning what they wanted to do at the party.

Yuffie and Selphie suggested karaoke, while Namine and Olette decided they should just bring a radio and listen to Music. They planed on clearing out the cafeteria and having the party here, because it was big enough and Cid would throw a fit if they threw the party in the dorm building.

"We should wrap things up now. The boys will be here any minute for dinner; it's supposed to be a surprise!"

"I'll take care of the rest!" Yuffie grinned triumphantly.

"Sounds good, just remember; it's not all about food!" Namine warned.

"I know…" Yuffie sighed and scrambled all their notes together and headed out of the cafeteria.

Just as Yuffie left the Roxas came marching into the room, and stomped his way over to the girls.

"What's wrong with you?" Kairi asked, a bit amused by the furious expression on Roxas's face.

"He did it again!" Roxas huffed and crossed his arms as he sat next to the girls.

"Who, Cid?" Namine questioned.

"Yup!" Roxas made a face.

"What'd he do this time?" Kairi put her elbow on the table and leaned into her hand.

"He took away my skateboard again, and says he isn't giving it back ever!" Roxas pouted.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Just steal it back, that's what you've been doing all month."

"Well…" Roxas started, "I would, but I can't find it. I've searched his room, like, 11 times."

"Get a new skateboard." Olette told.

Roxas gasped, "Do you know how much that skate board cost me?"

"Spare us." Kairi yawned into her palm.

"Girls…" Roxas mumbled.

Just then Leon came marching into the cafeteria mumbling curse words.

"What's your problem?" Namine asked as Leon marched past them.

"The boys…" Leon scowled as he took a seat at the table behind them.

"They're _still _sleeping?" Kairi groaned. Man oh man, was Sora gonna get it.

"Yeah, but not for long. Yuffie's waking them up with a bat." Leon informed, continuing to scowl.

"A bat?" Olette covered her mouth and gasped.

Roxas laughed, "Serves them right!"

"That's a little harsh." Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"As long as it gets their lazy asses out of bed." Leon huffed.

"Poor boys." Olette worried.

"They asked for it!" Yuffie proudly trotted into the room, with a _plastic _bat over her shoulder.

"Plastic?" Roxas made a face.

"You never told us it was plastic!" Selphie pointed a finger.

Olette caught her breath, "Phew… I though it was a real bat!"

"Are they up?" Leon groaned grumpily.

"Yup! They're packing up the tent right now." Yuffie snickered evilly, "I jumped on them and beat them with the plastic bat till they were all huddled in the corner screaming like whims."

Selphie laughed, that was 1 more thing she could use against them.

"Too bad I missed it!" Roxas continued to chuckle.

"Missed what?" Riku asked, just entering the cafeteria and taking a seat next to Namine.

"Nothing." Yuffie rolled her eyes and grabbed Aerith and they sat with Leon.

"I'm starving…" Selphie whined, realizing it was just about time for dinner.

"Me too…" Roxas joined.

They soon were all served dinner and ate quickly. Not long after the rest of the boys (Cloud, Wakka, Tidus, Pence, Sora, and Hayner) joined them.

"I heard Yuffie beat you all with a plastic bat!" Selphie teased.

They all looked back at Yuffie, who was still playing with the bat, and she smirked at them evilly.

They all made frightened faces and were quiet the rest of the day. Yuffie was even beating up on Cloud.

When they all finished dinner they went their separate ways for the rest of the day. Yuffie took all the girls back into town for a few hours to buy party supplies. So the boys were left alone.

They all gathered in Riku's room and talked like guys for once.

"You know," Riku stared, "I think they're hiding something from us."

"The girls have been acting a bit strange…" Roxas pondered.

"Girls are evil." Pence stated.

"That's what you think!" Sora laughed, "Your just jealous cuz you don't have a girlfriend like us!"

Roxas gasped, "Hey! I don't have a girlfriend!"

Pence folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

They continued to talk like guys the rest of the night. But before they went to sleep, they set their alarm clocks.

The girls would murder them if they woke up late again.

And only god knew what Yuffie would do to them…

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews! I appreciate it! They've been the only thing to cheer me up the past few days. I've been a little ill lately, and have had to stay at home alone all day with not much to do but sleep. Thanks again for reviewing!

What I think I'm gonna do if update every time I get 8 reviews or more, if not, every 7 days.

A lot of people have been asking what another story 2 is going to be about, and…

**I CAN'T TELL YOU! XD**… sorry.

But I will tell you that there is a bit of drama and a big part of it includes Roxas! Also, there will be new and old faces.

But that's all I'm going to tell you for now!

Okay, the top reviewer of chapter 28 was: **chefbekah 1304! **Thanks for the kudos bar! I liked your review lots, it was funny.

2nd place goes to: **Sorasgirl16! **Yay! Another reviewer! Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, it is weird that they eat so much ice cream! XD again, thanks!

And 3rd place goes to: **Oath of Oblivion! **Yay! Thanks for reviewing! And I can't tell you what another story 2 will be about yet:D

**Here are some more questions that were asked that I haven't answered yet:**

**Why do they eat so much ice cream? **_XD wow… I haven't though of a reason for that…Uh, let me think… I think it's because I get board sometimes and have nothing else to write at the moment. Or maybe they're just REALLY hungry… _

**Did you plan on making Namine so OOC? **_Yup! I planned on making most everyone OOC for this story. It's a little hard sometimes making the characters in character, and I just wanted to have fun with the story. It is a fan fic. XD thanks for asking a question! _

That's all for now. Until next time!

**Wait! 1 more thing: **I want you all to tell me if I should keep doing the top reviewer thing in Another story 2. I need your opinions!


	31. The Golden Key

**A/N: **Wa-hoo! Thanks for your reviews! I feel honored to have such amazing reviewers! Woot! Anyways, why do some authors take, like, **3 FRIGIN MONTHS TO UPDATE? **Good thing I don't take that long to update! Some people are just **_too_** lazy! Mmmm…. Schools been treating me a little better, I still wish I had A's though… Evil teaches are annoying. I'm getting a little scared about progress reports coming up. :o I hope I still have B's! My parents are harsh when it comes to grades. Wish me luck!

On to chapter 30! XD Yay!

**CHAPTER 30**

_**Roxas gasped, "Hey! I don't have a girlfriend!" **_

_**Pence folded his arms and rolled his eyes. **_

_**They continued to talk like guys the rest of the night. But before they went to sleep, they set their alarm clocks. **_

_**The girls would murder them if they woke up late again. **_

_**And only god knew what Yuffie would do to them…**_

**:Beep:..:..:Beep:..:..:Beep:**

It was 8:00 a.m. In the morning when the sound of Riku and Sora's Alarm clocks went off. The beeping was just loud enough to wake Sora up, But Riku continued to sleep.

Sora sat up in his bed and stretched his arms into the air and yawned before noticing Riku was still sleeping.

Sora gave him a face and got out of bed, and then walked across the room to Riku's bed while turning off both alarm clocks at the same time.

"Dude…Riku!" Sora shook his friend back at fourth, "Wake up, man…"

Riku slapped Sora away and turned over in his bed, "No, I don't have to."

Sora shrugged, "Whatever, take the chance of getting beaten by Yuffie…" Sora shivered, "And that evil bat…"

Riku sat up and rubbed his eyes, then lazily dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Sora followed him, and then leaned against the wall of the bathroom as he watched Riku turn on the sink.

"I thought so." Sora smirked while crossing his arms.

"I heard Yuffie made you scream like a wimp." Riku smirked back as he put tooth past on his tooth brush.

"Did not!" Sora gawked.

"Yeah, sure," Riku laughed hysterically at him, "Did you cry too?"

"I didn't cry!" Sora continued to gawk.

"I'm joking." Riku rolled his eyes as Sora stomped his way out of the bathroom.

"I didn't cry…" Sora mumbled to himself as he got dressed for the day and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What a dork…" Riku chuckled to himself.

When he finished brushing his teeth he turned off the sink and grabbed a random outfit from his draws, "When do you wanna leave to breakfast, Namine?" He asked, but no reply came.

"Hmm?" Riku searched the room, but no Namine. He looked under his bed, under Sora's bed, the closet, everywhere, but no Namine.

"Oh, that's right." Riku scratched the back of his head, "I don't remember Namine with me last night."

He shrugged his shoulders and got dressed, then slipped his shoes on and headed out of the dorm building to look for her. Wherever she was, he was sure he'd see her around camp. Nothing to worry about, right?

Riku searched the camp high and low, but no Namine.

In fact, he couldn't even find one girl! No Kairi, no Selphie, No Olette, No Aerith, they were all gone. He couldn't find a single one!

His search took hours, and proved to be irritating. It was like they were all avoiding him on purpose! As his search went on, Sora and Hayner ended up helping, also wondering were their girlfriends were hidden.

But nothing… And they had all missed breakfast looking. They stopped by the cafeteria once, but Leon and Cloud wouldn't let them in. They said, "Its secret" and left them at that.

"Where the hell are they?" Riku questioned, at the same time turning the same corner he'd searched at least 5 times.

Sora shrugged, "I dunno."

"Maybe they're hiding in the cafeteria; Leon and Cloud were acting a little strange." Hayner pointed out.

"I knew they were planning something!" Sora exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to make Leon and Cloud to let us in?" Riku asked as they turned the corner again, the hid in the bushes while spying on Leon and Cloud as they stood in front of the Cafeteria doors.

"We don't have to make them let us in." Sora whispered as they continued to spy.

"Hn?" Riku grunted.

"There's a door In the back of the cafeteria that leads into the kitchen." Sora informed.

"Isn't that door locked?" Hayner questioned, raising an eyebrow to Sora.

"Yeah, I think we need a key to open that door." Riku sighed.

"We could get the key from Cid, I'm sure he's hiding it somewhere in his room." Hayner suggested, getting weird faces from both the boys.

"And how are we supposed to get the key from **CID!**" Sora and Riku both asked in unison.

"Roxas…" Hayner smirked evilly.

"Oh…" Sora laughed along, "Great plan."

"Where is Roxas anyways?" Riku asked, "I searched the camp and didn't see him ether."

"I'm right here!" Roxas crouched down behind the boys and waved as they all suddenly looked over their shoulders in shock.

"What?" Roxas asked, bewildered at their shocked faces.

"Where did you come from?" Hayner questioned.

"The dorm building, I'm still trying to get my skateboard back."

"Any Luck?" They all asked.

Roxas sighed, "No… I still can't find it; Cid hid it too well this time."

"Could you help us get the key to the cafeteria?" Riku asked pleadingly.

"No problem!" Roxas laughed.

They all crawled out of the bushes and tip-toed their way back into the dorm building, and then stopped in front of Cids room.

"Is he sleeping?" They asked as Roxas put his ear against the door.

Roxas made a face, "Yeah, he sure snores loud enough."

Roxas carefully opened the door and they all tip-toed inside of the room, making sure to be very cautious.

They started quietly searching his dresser and his desk, but found nothing.

Sora tip-toes over to Cids bed with Roxas, where cid laid happily asleep.

"You think the key might be in his pockets?" Sora asked curiously.

"Only 1 way to find out…" Roxas took a deep breath of air as he reached for one of Cids pockets, but Cid turned over in the bed, startling Sora so much he fell over and landed on the ground with a **THUD! **

They all turned to him and put their fingers on their lips and whispered, "_SHHHHHHHH_!"

Sora lifted himself back up and examined the sleeping Cid, "Let's just check the bathroom."

Roxas nodded his head and they searched the bathroom as Riku and Hayner continued to check his drawers and shelf's.

Sora checked the cabinets under the sink and Roxas rummaged through his laundry.

Roxas turned to Sora and made a sick face as he lifted up one of Cids sockes, "Man! Does he **_stink!" _**

"I found the key!" Sora exclaimed aloud, as he grabbed Roxas and showed the key to Hayner and Riku.

"_SHHHHHH!" _They all reminded him, but it was too late.

Cid turned over and mumbled a few words before sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes. The boys all froze and held still, all biting their lips and hoping he wouldn't see them there.

Cid looked around the room sheepishly. His Vision was blurry, so he really didn't see anything. He shrugged and laid back down in his bed.

The boys all sighed in relief as Cid started to snore again, thank GOD he didn't notice them.

They all then tip-toed back out of the room with the key and shut the door quietly behind them.

"That was too close, Sora." Riku pointed his finger as they headed back out of the dorm building and sneaked around the side of the cafeteria so Cloud and Leon wouldn't see them.

"Sorry." Sora sulked.

"Yeah, that was to close." Hayner and Roxas agreed.

"I said I was **_sorry_**." Sora repeated.

As they found the door in the back of the cafeteria, which was an odd shade of blue, Sora handed the key to Riku and Riku slowly lifted the key to the door.

But just then someone jumped behind Riku and covered his eyes, "Boo!" A girly voice made Riku drop the key and all the boys scream.

Riku freed his face from the girls hands and they all looked over their shoulder to see Namine, "What'cha all doin' back here?" she questioned.

"Uh…" Riku covered up the key on the ground with his shoe, hoping Namine didn't see it, "Nothing…."

"Oh really?" Namine laughed, "Is that really what you were doing, here, in the back of the cafeteria, whit the key to open that door…"

The boys were about to retreat but Namine stopped them, "Wait!"

They all stopped and guiltily looked back at her.

"It was His idea!" Riku, Roxas, and Hayner all pointed their fingers at Sora accusingly.

"What!" Sora gawked.

Namine laughed, "Come with me, I have a surprise for all of you!"

"Hmm?" Riku questioned as Namine grabbed his hand and walked off back to the front of the cafeteria with the rest of the boys.

"You'll see!" Namine squealed with excitement, "We worked really hard!"

"We?" Roxas questioned.

"Yup, the girls and I!" Namine informed.

"Oh… That explains why I couldn't find you today." Riku made a face at Namine.

Namine laughed and pushed Leon and Cloud aside.

"Where's the rest of the boys?" Aerith asked, just catching up with Namine and the others.

"Inside already." Namine informed as she let go of Riku's hand to open both doors.

"Ready?" Aerith and Namine asked in unison.

The boys all took a deep, **_deep _**breath as the two girls opened the doors.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **XD the next chapter is the party chapter! Yay! And all that stands between all of you and another update is **_8 reviews…_**

Thanks again to all the people who reviewed! Here's a cookie:D

I really think you will all like another story 2. I'm getting really exited just thinking about writing it! XD I already have all the chapters to this story written up, but I haven't started on another story 2 yet:o I better get to work! I don't want to keep you waiting too long!

The top reviewer of chapter 29 was: **Oath Of Oblivion 0! **_Thanks for your review!They always make me laugh!_

2nd place: **Anime loverz! **_I liked your review a lot! They always make me laugh too! _

3rd place: **A Serious Joke! **_I'm always loven your reviews! Thanks a bunch! Here's a cookie!_

Okay! I'm going to keep doing the top reviewer thing in another story 2 because a lot of my reviewers said, "KEEP IT!" so I'm keeping it!

Eek! I just stared taking German in school. It's not proving to be very easy… I keep forgetting my homework too! XD I hope my progress report turns out okay! I wouldn't want to get grounded:0 that'd be bad!

Okay, well, until next time!

**P.S. **HELP ME REACH 200 REVIEWS! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **


	32. can't touch this!

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for your reviews! I loved them all so much: D** anyways, the story will be over soon, but there's a sequel so no fear! I've been planning ideas for it and am really exited, but remember; you have to review to get it. See the bottom authors note for the top reviewer of chapter 30 and enjoy chapter 31!

**CHAPTER 31**

_**Namine laughed and pushed Leon and Cloud aside. **_

"_**Where's the rest of the boys?" Aerith asked, just catching up with Namine and the others. **_

"_**Inside already." Namine informed as she let go of Riku's hand to open both doors. **_

"_**Ready?" Aerith and Namine asked in unison. **_

_**The boys all took a deep, deep breath as the two girls opened the doors. **_

The boys gasped at what they saw beyond the doors. The girls had some how managed to turn the cafeteria into a party. There was food everywhere (thanks to Yuffie and Selphie!), a lighted up dance floor, a D.J, a disco ball, the works. How they did all this in one night, they did not know. But it was there, and the boys could tell they were gonna have a hell of a time the last two days at camp.

Sora smiled as Kairi waved and leaded them in, and shut the doors behind them. Cloud and Leon also came in and lounged around on the couches with Aerith and Yuffie as Kairi and Namine explained everything. They told them about how it was supposed to be a surprise, in case they were ever suspicious, and the told them all the fun things they planed on doing. Selphie snickered evilly as Kairi informed.

"You're kidding me…" Riku sighed, "You're expecting us to sing karaoke with you and dance?"

"Yup!" The girls cheered in unison.

"I knew there was a catch…" Hayner groaned.

"How did you get a karaoke stage in here!" Roxas stared wide eyed as he pointed at the stage in the center of the room next to the dance floor.

"What should we do first?" Selphie snickered evilly as Yuffie approached them.

"**EAT**!" Yuffie cheered.

"**GREAT IDEA**!" Selphie and Yuffie ran of in the direction to the buffet. Everyone sighed. _Must they always be eating? _

"Is that all that ever goes on inside their heads?" Roxas slapped his forehead.

"Most likely…" Olette sighed as she walked up next to Hayner.

"Hey." Hayner smiled at her, all the while blushing a little.

She giggled, "Hello, Hayner."

"Umm…." Hayner looked around at everyone, "We're gonna go hang out for a while-."

"I'll come!" Roxas interrupted and grinned widely.

"Just Olette and I." Hayner finished.

"Oh…" Roxas sighed, "Okay…"

After a while they all went their separate ways in the room. Yuffie and Selphie continued to pig out at the buffet, Tidus and Wakka were throwing their blitz ball across the room, Sora and Kairi were flirting next to the dance floor, Riku and Namine were hanging out with pence, Leon and Cloud continued to sulk in the corner as Aerith tried to cheer them up, Olette and Hayner were…uh…. They didn't know where those two went of to, and Roxas laid down a huge list of song requests on the D.J, all the while flirting with her. YES, the D.J. was a girl, and Roxas kept going on and on to pence about how hot he thought she was.

As the party went on Kairi decided it was time for karaoke, so she had the D.J. announce it. Everyone except Cloud, Leon, and Aerith went over to the karaoke stage and had Yuffie and Selphie select songs for them.

"Oh… god…." Leon cried, "Please, spare me…"

"Oh gosh, "Aerith huffed, "Lighten up, you old grump!"

"Yeah," Cloud laughed, "Nothing's better then watching 9th graders get up on a stage and sing like drunk idiots."

Aerith scowled at him, "Cloud…"

"Alright, alright. I'll shut up." Cloud waved his hands around.

"You two should go over and sing too!" Aerith suggested, but it seemed more like an order the way she said it.

"Hell no!" Cloud and Leon both said in unison.

Aerith shook her head, _boys… _

"Um…" Selphie thought of a song she wanted to make Hayner sing.

"I don't wanna sing anything!" Hayner whined as Yuffie pushed him onto the stage.

Olette laughed, "You can do it, Hayner!"

Hayner blushed, "OKAY! But only cuz Olette said so."

"You should sing…" Yuffie helped Selphie think.

"CALLING YOU!" Yuffie laughed evilly, "by blue October!"

"Oh god, no…" Hayner looked horrified, "Not that."

Before Hayner could do or say anything the music stared playing and Hayner had no choice but to play along. Jeez… what a cheesy song they were about to make him sing.

He took a deep breath and held the microphone up to his mouth as everyone whispered and giggled.

When the words he was supposed to sing came into view on the little TV. in front of him he opened his mouth and began to sing the words.

_There's something I can't quite explain. _

_I'm so in love with you_

_You'll never take that away_

Hayner gazed over his friends and at Olette and blushed as she smiled sweetly at him.

_And if I said a hundred time before_

_Expect a thousand more _

_You never take that away. _

_Well expect me to be _

_Calling you to see_

_If you're okay when I'm not around_

_Asking if you love me_

_I love the way you make it sound_

_Calling you to see_

_Do I try to hard to make you smile?_

_To make a smile_

Hayner continued to blush as the song went on and soon ended. He hastily jumped of the stage when the song was over and hid behind Riku and Roxas to avoid Selphie's teasing.

"I'm glad I got that over with!" Hayner took a deep breath.

"You did fine." Riku assured, pushing Hayner out from behind him ,"There's no need to hide."

"Oh Riku and Namine!" Selphie sang, "Your turn!"

"Both of us?" Riku looked shocked.

Namine giggled and grabbed his hand and rushed onto the stage with her clueless boyfriend as the D.J. stared to play the song Namine picked out for the two of them.

"What song did you pick?" Riku leaned over to her and whispered.

"_Shhh_! You'll see." Namine winked.

The words began to show up on the screen and Riku sighed in relief when the screen said Namine sang first. He listened along with his crown of friends as Namine began to sing.

_You're the reason why I found my way  
And you're the reason why I feel this way  
And you're the reason why I have to say  
I had to let you know you're my everything _

_So many times I've been alone  
I didn't know what to do  
I don't know where I'd be  
If I didn't have, I didn't have you  
You comfort me  
Make me believe  
Give me the strength I need  
Since you came into my life it's been so heavenly  
Heavenly_

_You're the reason why I found my way  
And you're the reason why I feel this way  
And you're the reason why I have to say  
I had to let you know you're my everything_

Riku took a deep breath as the screen turned colors, alerting his it was about time to sing along.

_So many things I wanna say to you  
I'd give my all to you just because  
You came around and gave me_

And then it was time for them to sing together.

_Now I'd sacrifice my very life  
All you have to do is say the word  
And there would never be no other _

_You're the reason why I found my way  
And you're the reason why I feel this way  
And you're the reason why I have to say  
I had to let you know you're my everything_

_You're the reason why I found my way  
And you're the reason why I feel this way  
And you're the reason why I have to say  
I had to let you know you're my everything_

_Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh  
You're the reason  
Ooh ooh  
And you  
You're the reason why I have a say  
Ooh you're my everything_

The beat soon faded away and the song was over. Namine grabbed Riku and jumped of the stage with him as Selphie announced it was SORA'S turn, then Roxas had to go after him.

"Oh, Sora!" Selphie sang out to him," It's your turn to sing!"

"But I don't want to!" Sora stared, "I-I don't even know what to sing!"

"Don't worry, Kairi picked out a song for you!" Yuffie and Selphie grinned widely as Kairi blushed and gave him a light push towards the stage.

Sora sighed deeply and got up on the stage and took the microphone from Selphie. The music stared to play and Sora recognized the beat of the song. It was one of the songs that he'd listen to in his room while he was thinking of Kairi. It was almost… _their song. _

He straightened himself up as the words appeared on the screen. _HA! _He didn't need the stupid TVs help. He knew the song already.

He opened his mouth and began to sing…

_Desperate for changing,_

_Starving for truth, _

_I'm closer to where I started,_

_I'm chasing after you, _

_I'm falling even more in love with you, _

He smiled warmly at Kairi and continued to sing.

_Letting go of all I've held on to, _

_I'm standing here until you make me move, _

_I'm hanging my a moment here with you, _

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, _

_Completely incomplete, _

_I'll take your invitation, _

_You take all of me, _

_Now I'm falling even more in love with you, _

_Letting go of all I've held on to, _

_I'm standing here until you make me move, _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you, _

_I'm living for the only thing I know, _

_I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go, _

_And I don't know what I'm diving into, _

_Just hangin by a moment here with you_

His gaze stayed on the blushing Kairi as he continued to sing the whole song, which seemed like it was over way too fast. Soon, when the song was over, Selphie stole the mike from him and pushed him off the stage.

"Roxas!" She exclaimed, looking very much exited," You're going to sing…"

"Wait a minute." Roxas hopped onto the stage and took the mike from her, "I'm picking what I'm singing, got it?"

"Fine!" Selphie crossed her arms and got of the stage.

Roxas turned around and pointed at the D.J. while winking. The D.J. rolled her eyes and nodded her head and began playing a song I'm sure you're all familiar with…

"**YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS**!" Roxas yelled into the microphone as everyone tried to hold in their laughter.

"You can't tough this!" Roxas repeated, literally jumping off the stage with the microphone and sliding into the middle of the dance floor on his knees as he sang 'can't touch this' by 'MC hammer.'

(A/N: XD Yeah, I'm pretty sure you've all heard of this song, I thought it would be PERFECT for this chapter!)

Everyone began to crowd around Roxas and sang along as Roxas tried to break-dance. _Tried _being the key word. He flipped over and almost landed on Yuffie and Selphie, who screamed and backed away as he almost spun into Sora and Riku.

It was the funniest thing to watch ever. Well, if you were at a safe distance that is. Roxas ended up smashing into everyone with his insane dance moves and they all ended up on the ground at the end of the song.

"Jeez, Roxas!" Sora complained, helping himself and Kairi up of the floor.

"Sorry…" Roxas laughed and scratched the back of his head.

TO BE CONTINUED! (dun dun dun! XD)

**A/N: **Sorry I'm a day late, I was busy re-writing the chapter cuz my little sister accidentally erased it. Good thing I remembered all the songs! 'Triumphant smile' yeah! Oh, and if you're wondering where the random songs came from I found them randomly browsing the internet. So…Yeah: 3.

**SORAXKAIRI FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER! WHOO-YEAH!**

Remember, 8 reviews gets ya an update! -.-

The top reviewer of chapter 30 was: **Animeloverz! **_OMG that was funny!_

2nd place: **Volume-5! **_I always love getting reviews from you! _

3rd place: **oath of oblivion! **_XD thanks a bunch for the review!_

WAIT! one more thing. :3 I wrote another one shot, but this time- for roxas and Namne! XD read it if you wanna.

I'll see you all in your reviews!

Buh-bye! –C-jacks


	33. may I have this dance?

**I'M UPDATING EARLY! BUT ONLY BECAUSE IT'S SATURDAY! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN AWSOME WEEKEND!**

**A/N: **

I'm back and ready to update! Honestly, I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY TWO! XD I was talking about it all day yesterday with my friends and we thought up even more ideas for it. I posted a short description of AN 2 on my profile if you wanna read it. Oh, and **Volume-5, **you should go for that story idea of yours! Sounds good!

Gosh, I don't know where to begin, let's start with my lil hint. Another story 2 will be mostly revolving around school and school life, but there will be camp also! Yup, both! But the camp part is at the very end. :D sorry bout that. I know you'll all like it though. I'm working hard on brainstorming ideas for more drama. Can't wait to put the drama on Roxas and 'you know who' in Another Story two. Quite a plot twist.

**ENOUGH OF MY BABLING! On to Chapter 32! **

**P.S. **Thanks to all the awesome people who sit through my insanely long authors notes and review. Yer all the **BEST!**

**CHAPTER 32**

_**Everyone began to crowd around Roxas and sang along as Roxas tried to break-dance. Tried being the key word. He flipped over and almost landed on Yuffie and Selphie, who screamed and backed away as he almost spun into Sora and Riku. **_

_**It was the funniest thing to watch ever. Well, if you were at a safe distance that is. Roxas ended up smashing into everyone with his insane dance moves and they all ended up on the ground at the end of the song. **_

"_**Jeez, Roxas!" Sora complained, helping himself and Kairi up of the floor. **_

"_**Sorry…" Roxas laughed and scratched the back of his head. **_

After that the party went by rather nicely. The girls got the guys to dance, and Aerith shaped Cloud and Leon up. The long list of songs Roxas requested were actually good songs, and helped the girls out a bit in getting the guys to dance. Although, Roxas was on the dance floor the whole time. The only time he wasn't was when he passed out from too much dancing, so they laid him down on one of the lounge couches in the back next to Leon and cloud.

"This is so much fun!" Selphie exclaimed while stuffing her face with more candy, "We didn't run out of food yet!"

"Why don't you go dance with Tidus." Olette pointed to the lonely Tidus across the room.

Selphie blushed, "Well I-"

"Do it!" Kairi interrupted, pushing Selphie towards him.

"Fine." Selphie mumbled taking as much candy and junk with her as she possibly could.

"I don't see how she keeps her shape." Namine crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "She eats every chance she gets."

Olette sighed, "Once, when we took her secret stash of candy and didn't give it back, she wouldn't talk to us for weeks."

"Wow." Namine stared as Selphie approached Tidus cautiously.

"Welcome to our world." Kairi rolled her eyes and walked over to the buffet with the girls and got some punch as the girls sat down in the chairs next to the buffet.

"This party turned out great!" Olette smiled brightly.

"Yeah, it did." Kairi said before taking a sip of her punch.

"I'm going to be sad when camp is over." Olette sighed and stared down at her feet.

"There's always next year." Kairi stated, taking another sip of her punch.

"I know but, a years a long time." Olette sighed deeply, "And there's school in between.

"Oh, the horror." Kairi joked sarcastically.

"That's not very nice." Olette crossed her arms.

"Why don't you go hang out with Hayner? I'm sure he'd like that." Namine suggested, "Riku loves it when I'm around him."

"Riku's a perv." Kairi and Olette stated at once.

"Hey!" Namine huffed, "He's not that much of a perv. He's the most romantic person I've ever met, **_ever. _**You have no right to call him a perv!"

"Alright, Namine, it's okay." Kairi backed up a little at her irritated friend.

"Just go see Hayner for a while." Namine shook her head and leaned back in the cozy chair.

Olette smiled and nodded, then left. The two were later seen Dancing. (:D Aw…)

"It's just you and me now." Kairi threw away the empty cup and crossed her legs.

"Do you know where Sora is?" Namine looked behind her at the dance floor and back at Kairi, "I haven't seen him once in the last hour and a half."

"Why do you care where _my boyfriend _is?" Kairi asked suspiciously.

"Well," Namine started, "_My boyfriend _is normally always with him. They are best friends.

"I should've known. That's all you can think about. You're worse than Selphie sometimes." Kairi giggled a little at Namine's gasp.

"**_Nuh-Uh!" _**Namine balked.

"**_Uh-huh!"_** Kairi smirked.

"Namine got out of her chair and stood up, and then stretched, "Well, I'm not here to sit around and ague." Then Namine walked off in the other direction.

"And where are you going?" Kairi stood up and watched her leave.

"I'm off to find my man." Namine snickered.

"Whatever." Kairi rolled her eyes. Why was she the only one left every single time? Was she cursed of something?

She walked around the dance floor several times, watching Selphie try to dance and Tidus guiding her, Watching Hayner and Olette dancing, Watching Aerith drag Cloud onto the dance floor, Watching Roxas spring out of unconsciousness to flirt with the girl D.J, Watching Wakka throw his blitz ball at Pence every time he tried to take a picture, Watching Riku teach Namine to dance, Watching….Watching…**_Watching… _**

Without the girls to hang out with, this party was turning out to be rather boring. Until she remembered Namine's statement about not seeing Sora for a while. Kairi searched for him high and low for her missing boyfriend all over the party room but found nothing.

She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot as she reached the end of the room for the fifth time to find Leon was still sulking in the corner.

"Have you seen Sora?" Kairi questioned, tapping Leon on the shoulder.

"Wha…?" Leon turned to her suddenly wide eyed, "What?"

"You know," Kairi sighed miserably, "Spiky blondish brownish hair, gorgeous blue eyes, a great taste in-"

"No." Leon interrupted simply.

"Lazy bum." Kairi muttered as she left the area. She sat down next to the buffet again and held her head up with her hands as she leaned over. This was hopeless. She sighed one last time before deciding she needed a little fresh air. So, she grabbed her light pink sweater and threw it on over her shoulders.

She got up and yawned as she walked into the kitchen and up the stars that lean to the roof. The best place in the whole camp, besides the lake, to watch stars. She made her way up the stars and onto the roof to find she wasn't alone.

She smiled warmly as she quietly stepped onto the roof and made her way to the far corner, where a boy with spiky hair was looking up at the stars all by himself.

"Sora…" Kairi reached out of him, but he turned to her suddenly, shocked by her sudden presence.

He sighed in relief, "Oh, it's just you."

Kairi put her hands on her hips, "That's all you can say when your loving girlfriend comes to say hi?"

Sora scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Heh heh… Sorry. You just scared me a little. I didn't mean to make you feel unimportant."

"That's okay." Kairi stood next to him and looked up at here all alone?"

"Taking a minute to breath. It's cause down there." Sora laughed again.

"I know what you mean." Kairi agreed, putting her hands behind her back.

"Is Roxas okay? He looked pretty out of it." Sora questioned.

"Yep. He's already up and flirting with the D.J. again." Kairi nodded.

"Hey Kairi…" Sora stretched his arms up into the air and yawned.

"Yeah?" Kairi turned to him as his arms settled back at his side.

"When does this party end?" He asked, giving her a look as she continued to stare.

"It goes on all night." Kairi told, smiling faintly.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Uh…" Sora paused, "I'm tired, I guess."

"Oh…" Kairi looked the other way and played with her thumbs, "You can go back to the dorms and sleep again if you want."

"Nah," Sora laughed, "I think I'll stay here for a bit longer."

"No, its okay Sora, you go ahead." Kairi smiled at him sweetly.

"But if I leave I won't get to hang out with the one person I love more than anything."

Kairi blushed, "Really? And who would that be?" Kairi smiled and giggled at the same time, still avoiding his gaze.

"You." Sora said as Kairi felt two strong arms wrap around her tenderly and pull her into a loving hug.

"Sora…" Kairi continued to giggle as she hugged him back.

Sora laughed back and kissed her forehead several times, "I love you, I love you, I love you." He repeated in between every kiss.

"You're such a sap." Kairi laughed at him.

"I'm proud of it." Sora smirked.

Kairi suddenly reached out her hands and ran her fingers through his spiky hair as she hummed a song as Sora stared at her adoringly.

"Sora." Kairi sang out as her fingers continued to fiddle with his hair.

"Yeah?"

Kairi smiled, "I love you too."

"I bet I love you more."

"I bet you don't."

"I bet you 100 dollars I love you more."

"You're a dork, Sora."

Sora smiled widely, his trademark smile, "Another thing I'm proud of."

Kairi laughed at him, then pulled her hands away from his hair and rested her head on his chest as things got quiet. The sound of his heart beat was so relaxing in a sense; it almost made her fall asleep. But the feeling of his strong arms tightening their grip around her slim figure kept her awake. She heard his heart speed up, till it was almost racing, just as hers was.

She buried her head in his chest as he swayed from side to side with her in his arms.

…

"Kairi?"

…

She looked up at him, "yes?"

"May I have this dance?" He asked, pulling away from her and bowing his head as he held out a hand for her to grab.

She took his hand tenderly and her pulled her closer as he rested his other arm around her wait and she placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. Their feet began to slowly move to the slow music they faintly heard from inside.

He moved his feet from side to side and back and fourth as the song went on and the two continued to gaze into each others eyes adoringly. Kairi never wanted the night to end. The look in his eyes somehow told her he never ever was going to leave her side, not ever.

The moment seemed like it should've lasted forever when the song stopped and he pulled away from her, much to her dismay.

Kairi sighed when he pulled away and she looked down at her feet.

"Just a second, Kairi!" Sora ran the opposite way and down the stars. Kairi stared blankly, did he just run away?

But no, he came back. And with… _Pillows? _

"You brought pillows to the party?" Kairi continued to stare blankly.

"No…" Sora started, "I stole them from Leon."

"Oh." Kairi giggled, and then Sora threw the pillows on the ground and sat down. Kairi just stared. Sora laughed at her and patted the ground next to him, where the other pillow was.

"Sit with me." He directed.

"Okay." Kairi sat next to him as he looked back up at the sky once again.

Kairi stared at the big open sky with him. She stared starry-eyed at the twinkling stars above them. It seemed almost impossible the way the sky looked at night. It was beautiful.

"Oh my…" Kairi tilted her head and looked at the stars in a different direction.

"hm?" Sora turned to her.

"It's so… pretty." Kairi declared.

"Yes, you are." Sora put his arm around her. Kairi blushed and rested her head on his shoulder.

It was easy to see why she fell in love with him, it was hard not to.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **HA! I told ya'll I'd put in some in soraxkairi fluff. XD fluffy goodness.

OHMIGOSH! My school had a carnival today! It was REALLY fun! XD The guy of my dreams painted my face for me! I was blushing the whole time. _I could feel his sweet, sweet breath against my skin. _EEK! I'm blushing just thinking about it!

If you have ANY idea's you think I should put in another story 2 tell me now before I end this story, because as soon as I do I'm taking two weeks before posting the first chapter to pre-write some of the chapters. (So I can update quicker:D yeah!)

Now, on the awards!

The top reviewer of chapter 31 was: **Oath of Oblivion! **_XD funny, funny, funny! I love your reviews, thanks for reviewing!_

2nd place: **Volume-5! **_Wah-hoo! Sorry, I'm like, really hyper. Anyways, go for that idea of yours! Sounds great!_

3rd place: **Animeloverz! **_XD Your reviews always make me laugh so hard I have to hold my self up to keep balance. XD thanks for your review! _

Jeez… I didn't expect this story to be so long. When I stared, I thought I was going to end it, like, 15 chapters ago. But no, It's longer. I also didn't expect to get so many reviews at the beginning ether. I thought my other fan fiction called "Island" would be more popular. **THANKS A BUNCH FOR THE INSPERATION!**

Okay, I'm off to go get some sleep, cuz it's like, 1 a.m. over here in Washington.

-.- Buh-bye!

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **


	34. that's one hot DJ

**:D I wonder who'll be my 200th reviewer... Dun dun dun! **

**A/N: **:D I can't wait to reach 200 reviews! XD I'm like, on the edge of my seat! My friend Kim is REALLY jealous because I've got all these great reviewers and she's got 3 reviews. Sorry Kim, I'm trying my best to get you more reviewers. Please, don't shoot me.

Anywho, I really appreciate all the people who review my story and enjoy all the chapters. This story wouldn't still be here if you weren't! So, that's why if have any ideas you think would be great for another story 2 I would be more than happy to take them into consider.

Okay, that's enough from me, on to chapter 33!

**CHAPTER 33! **

"_**Oh my…" Kairi tilted her head and looked at the stars in a different direction. **_

"_**hm?" Sora turned to her. **_

"_**It's so… pretty." Kairi declared. **_

"_**Yes, you are." Sora put his arm around her. Kairi blushed and rested her head on his shoulder. **_

_**It was easy to see why she fell in love with him, it was hard not to. **_

"So your name's Rena, huh?" Roxas grinned at the D.J. seductively.

The D.J. rolled her eyes at him, "Will you just go away already?"

"Ha! Never!" Roxas laughed at her and then threw his head up and laughed at the sealing.

"Oh god…" The D.J. moaned miserably.

"I heard you live on destiny islands, am I right?" Roxas continued to flirt.

"Go away!" The D.J. repeated.

"Ne-ver!" Roxas put his hands on his hips and leaned in girlishly.

"Ungh! That's it!" The D.J. Pushed Roxas away, and then grabbed the closest teenager she could find, with was Wakka, set him in charge of the D.J. booth for a minute, and beat the living hell out of Roxas.

"No! ouch…. That hurts!" Roxas screamed as the D.J. continued to beat him to a pulp.

"Idiot…" Hayner rolled his eyes as Olette and he watched from the middle of the dance floor.

Olette cringed, "What's she doing to him?" she questioned, almost afraid to ask.

"I don't think I wanna know." Hayner looked the other way and shivered, "Poor Roxas."

"No!...No stop!" Roxas continued to plead.

Selphie laughed evilly, "Roxas got what was coming, don't you think, Tidus?"

Tidus rolled his eyes, "Quit stepping on my feet." He changed the subject.

"Opps!" Selphie continued to snicker evilly, "Sorry."

Tidus sighed deeply, "Jus pay attention, okay?"

"Whatever." Selphie smirked.

**:…: **

"Aw, Aerith!" Cloud moaned, "You can't make me do this!"

"Yes I can!" Aerith huffed, "You're going to dance with me whether you like it or not!"

"That's not fair, you're not making Leon dance with you!" Cloud continued to complain like a two year old.

"Well Leon's not dating me, is he?" Aerith put her hands on her hips.

Cloud said nothing.

"Please…?" Aerith gave him Yuffie's famous puppy face.

Cloud sighed; there was no way to escape his girlfriends' wrath if he said no, "Fine."

Aerith smiled, then grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor as Leon waved goodbye and laughed at him.

"Shut-up, Leon." Cloud mumbled through his teeth.

"I don't have to!" Leon stuck his tongue out childishly. Cloud scowled at him.

Aerith rolled her eyes, "Guys…"

Meanwhile on the roof….

Sora and Kairi had fallen asleep on the roof under the stars, peaceful as ever. Kairi was really going to miss this camp; a year was just too damn long to wait. But at least she wouldn't we alone. And a bonus: she was dating him! It was really going to be an interesting year.

And with Namine around, things were going to be a lot less normal also. But the weirder the better, right?

"Sora…" Kairi mumbled against Soras chest.

"Uh huh?" Sora ran his fingers through her cold but smooth hair.

Kairi laughed faintly, "I don't think Cid's going to be too happy about us sleeping on the roof."

"Yeah, Cid's never happy." Sora sighed, then sat up as Kairi lifted her head and looked up at him.

"I also don't think Leon's going to be too happy when he finds out you stole his pillows." She yawned, but got a chuckle out of Sora.

"Leon's turning into a copy of Cid as we know it." Sora stood up and held out a hand for her to grab.

"Uh-oh." Kairi laughed faintly, and then reached for his hand, and grabbed it. He helped her get to her feet and the couple stretched and yawned.

"Do you think we should return Leons pillows?" Kairi asked.

"If he's determined enough, he'll find them." Sora said as he continued to yawn.

"To the dorms?" Kairi questioned, obviously the two of them were too tired and needed sleep back in their own rooms.

"To the dorms!" Sora grinned as cheekily as possible. Kairi laughed inside, because that was her favorite; his trademark smile.

They quietly sneaked down the stairs and into the kitchen, and stealthily walked around the kitchen and through the back door so Selphie wouldn't see them. But it was okay to make a little noise, because Selphie was a little _distracted _at the time. It was almost watching her try to dance with Tidus.

They both laughed to each other as they briefly watched Selphie try to give up but Tidus pulling her back close to him, causing Selphie to blush. The tables were turned, now Selphie was never going to here the end of it from Kairi. 

Sora yawned and grabbed her hand, "We better get back to the dorms before I pass out on the floor." He chuckled at himself, and then the two snuck out through the back door.

Kairi laughed, "Okay, Sora."

He grinned at her as he closed the back door behind them and they walked off in the direction of the dorm buildings together.

"Are you going to sit next to me on the bus ride home?" He asked.

"Of course! If I was ever going to be stuck on a big, smelly, and yellow bus with anyone for 3 hours it'd be you, Sora."

As they continued to walk to the dorm building slowly on purpose, Kairi pushed him softly and laughed faintly when he pushed her back softly, and they kept going at it playfully until he surprised her by dodging her playful push to sweep her off her feet and into his arms as he began to carry her off.

"That was mean…" Kairi giggled.

Sora tightened his grip around her body as he continued to walk slowly to the dorm building with her in his arms, "I guess you have to play mean if you want to get what you want."

Kairi stuck her tongue out at him, "Don't think you own me now!"

"Never," Sora laughed at her jokingly, "You'll never be an object in my eyes."

Kairi smiled warmly at him, "Good."

They finally reached the dorm building and Sora carried her to her room, which was conveniently next to his, and set he back down oh her feet.

"Goodbye, I guess." Sora yawned and scratched the back of his head.

Just as he was about to leave to his own room next door, he was pulled back in the other direction by Kairi.

Kairi looked at him pleadingly, "You're going to kiss me goodnight, aren't you?"

Sora blushed, "Uh… Yeah, sorry."

Sora leaned in and lightly kissed her before pulling away, "Goodnight, Kairi."

Kairi squealed, "Night, Sora!"

Sora smiled warms at her and the two went to their separate rooms to sleep. They needed some before the final day.

**Meanwhlile…**

"Uh…."

"Um…"

"Err…"

Wakka scratched the back of his head in confusion at all the controls in the D.J. booth the vicious woman had dragged him into.

Honestly, he didn't know what the hell he was doing. He needed A little help figuring all this out but the D.J. and Roxas were obviously busy, pence was to angry at him for throwing his blitz ball at the camera every time he tried to take a picture, and everyone else was dancing.

He sighed and stared blankly at the controls, "What am I even doing here?" He asked himself then walked off, leaving the D.J. booth totally on it's own. The D.J. would figure out it was time to get back to work sometime; there was really no point in killing Roxas just yet.

"No!" Roxas ran around the room as the D.J. chased him around with a _real _bat, "Leave me alone!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **Sorry for the randomness, I was board. XD lol, anyways, I want to thank the people who actually review almost every chapter or every chapter the whole story. I was going through _all _of my past reviews from chapter 1 up and I was like, "**WHERE THE HELL DID HALF OF YOU GO?"** Something I'd REALLY like to know. Special thanks also go out to the people who reviewed the last chapter. I got to come to school every day telling the real Kim How much closer I was to 200 reviews I was. I never thought this story would be so popular:D thanks!

;/ but still, where did half of you go? If I've got like, 14 thousand hits and am on 35 favorites list I don't see how hard it is to get 8 reviews out of one chapter. 0.o kinda makes me REALLY nervous about how Another Story 2 is going to turn out. I've been really scared about posting it lately. I'm afraid I'm only going to get, like, 4 reviews on every chapter like my other stories. T.T I'm so worried my stomach hurts.

**ANYWHO**, I went to the mall the other day:D Yay! I got 2 more books, (one piece vol. 12 and Shaman king vol. 9) and I also got a cool new shirt at Hot Topic. I feel really bad for the guy that lost his 20 dollars that I found! XD!

I hope you review because I REFUSE to update unless I get 8 more reviews. The fate of this story and Another Story 2 rests in your hands.

Enjoy:D

Ungh… Sorry. I'm really bad at being mean. -.- I can't help it.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

YAY! –cracker-jacks


	35. You little perv

**A/N: **OVER 200 REVIEWS! YAY! My friend Kim is officially the most jealous person ever. EVER! And… My friends and I went out about town the other day and I swear it was SUPER fun! Except, we all got really hyper of lots of sugar and had stomach aches when we got home. I guess that's what you get when you eat like Selphie.

To the real topic… Another Story 2 is going to be great! (If I get enough reviews, that is.) I'm still wondering where half of you went. ;/

Alright, if anything's wrong with my story, things I need to do better and what not, you could P.M. me also if you want. Or you could just say hi:D ether works for me! I check my e-mail every day and am really exited when my reviewers P.m. me just to say hi or tell me about their day. It's pretty cool hearing what all of you have to say, that's why I'm so determined to get lots of reviews. Like, **Volume-5** and I talked a lot through the P.M. thing a lot one time, it was really fun!

Enough of this! I talk too much! On to Chapter 34!

**CHAPTER 34 **

_**Wakka scratched the back of his head in confusion at all the controls in the D.J. booth the vicious woman had dragged him into. **_

_**Honestly, he didn't know what the hell he was doing. He needed A little help figuring all this out but the D.J. and Roxas were obviously busy, pence was to angry at him for throwing his blitz ball at the camera every time he tried to take a picture, and everyone else was dancing. **_

_**He sighed and stared blankly at the controls, "What am I even doing here?" He asked himself then walked off, leaving the D.J. booth totally on it's own. The D.J. would figure out it was time to get back to work sometime; there was really no point in killing Roxas just yet. **_

"_**No!" Roxas ran around the room as the D.J. chased him around with a real bat, "Leave me alone!" **_

"That was so much fun!" Olette exclaimed the next morning while walking with Kairi, Selphie, and Namine after breakfast.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime!" Namine squealed.

Kairi smiled from ear to ear, "Don't worry, we will!"

Selphie rubbed her eyes and yawned, "I got like, no sleep last night."

"That's what you get for staying up all night!" Kairi patted her friend on the back.

"Yeah." Namine and Olette agreed.

"Shut-up…" Selphie moaned.

"So how was dancing with Tidus?" Kairi grinned evilly, the tables were turned and it was her turn to tease.

Selphie made a face, "And how it up on the roof all alone with Sora?" Selphie grinned back.

Kairi blushed, how did she know everything?

"We had fun…" Kairi looked away, "But then left to the dorms because we were tired."

"Sound pretty suspicious!" Selphie pocked at her Red friend.

"We didn't do anything!" Kairi defended herself.

"Sure." Selphie laughed, then ran off in the direction of the boys usual hang-out spot, the field.

"Where are you going?" Kairi called out to her.

"To tease Sora!" Selphie laughed and ran faster.

"You leave him alone!" Kairi ran after Selphie and Namine and Olette watched as the two disappeared into the distance.

"Those two…" Olette sighed.

"Have problems." Namine finished.

"What do we do now?" Olette kicked the dirt as they continued on walking.

"We should get ready to leave, and pack our bags. We leave later tonight, don't we?" Namine sighed. It was impossible to think camp was actually coming to an end.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be smart." Olette sighed with her. They would really miss this place.

"We have to come back next year. All of us!" Namine suddenly grinned ear to ear, "It'll be great!"

"And we still have 2 months left of our summer, "Olette reminded, "We can do lots of fun stuff in that time too!"

"I can't wait!" Namine squealed.

They headed down to the dorm building and packed up all their belongings, such as pillows, clothes, Selphie's tent, est.

"Is that all of it?" Namine examined their work.

"Yeah, that's all. So what now?" She questioned.

"We should have some ice cream!" Namine smiled widely.

Olette nodded and the two were off to the ice cream stand.

**:…:**

"Quit it!" Sora pushed Selphie away.

"Yeah!" Kairi helped.

"Aw, but you're so cute together!" Selphie squealed.

"I agree!" Yuffie came out of what seemed like nowhere.

"Yuffie too?" Sora slapped his forehead.

"Do you need any help?" Riku asked from afar.

"I can handle it!" Sora waved from afar and watched in horror as Kairi attacked the two girls.

"Whatever." Riku rolled his eyes.

Hayner flinched at the seine, "What's going on?" He asked.

"Selphie." Riku told.

Hayner nodded, "Ah. Hey, you wanna go find Olette and Namine?" He suggested.

Riku shrugged, "Why not."

The two walked up to the dorm building and looked around for the two girls and soon say that they were at the ice cream booth next to the cafeteria.

Hayner waved childishly and caught Olettes attention as he ran her way, "Hey Olette!" He greeted.

Riku took a deep breath as he joined Hayner and Namine slowly walked up to him, trying to look the slightest bit casual.

"What's up?" He asked.

She looked down at her feet, "Not much."

"So it's the last day…" Riku looked up at the blue and open sky, "Can't believe it's already here."

"Time flies when you're having a good time." Namine stood next to him, and finished her ice cream quickly.

"What do you plan on doing the rest of the day?" Riku asked.

Nami looked over at Hayner and Olette, who were flirting out of control. It was really fun to watch them be that cute and that close.

Namine pointed to Olette and Hayner, who had just retreated to somewhere they could be alone.

Riku grinned, "Oh." He thought she might want to be with him the rest of the day. IT was great to have a girlfriend that always wanted to be with him. He liked it a lot. He felt sorry for Roxas and his girl issues.

He laughed to himself and grabbed Namine's hand, and then pulled her closer to him. Namine laughed too as he wrapped his arms around her. She loved the way he always listened to her. Well, he listened to her most of the time.

"You know what?" Riku started.

"What?" Namine continued to giggle as Riku held her tightly in his embrace.

Riku lowered his lips to her ear, "I think living next to you'll be lots of fun."

Namine blushed, "Don't think I'm gonna give you your way forever."

"Well just see about that…" Riku laughed evilly as he _lowered his hands. _

"You perv." She teased.

"You'll learn to live with it." He said, and then pressed his lips against hers.

"Hey!" Cid yelled from a ways away, "Take it somewhere else!"

Namine pulled away and laughed, "Looks like we'll have to move."

"He can live with it." He continued to kiss her.

"Hey!" Cid repeated.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **:3 whee! I just realized how much fun football is. We had a bit of free time in gym today so we decided to whip the guys asses at football. And it worked, he won 4 to nothing. That is, until the football players decided to join. Huh…. They spoil everything. 'dead expression' I can't believe one of my friends is dating one of them. Some boyfriend.

Anyways… OMG! I forgot to do the top reviewer in the last chapter! Oops! Sorry, I really wanted to update quickly and totally spaced. So here it is; I made sure not to forget this time.

Top reviewer of chapter 33 is: **Volume-5! **_Yay! You won first place! Have a great week-end!_

2nd place: **Animeloverz! **_Yay! That review was funny! XD Have a great weekend and thanks for the support!_

3rd place: **Oath of Oblivion! **_WEE! Cake time:3 thanks for the review, lots of funniness! Have a GREAT weekend! _

**H-hey! Why is it always the same people every time? XD It's like, a war between the three of you!**

Okay! And that's a wrap! See ya'll in zee next chapter! (Just a note, I** think **it might be the last one, ether that of the one after the next. We'll see.)

Buh-bye till 8 more reviews!


	36. Stuck in a closet

**A/N: **:o wow! Over 210 reviews! . Maybe there really is nothing to worry about when I post Another Story 2! But well see! So…. How's life? Life over here's a bit boring, but its October! That means one thing and one thing only; **CANDY**! My friends and I are going to stay out really late and get lots of candy, even though we are a bit old to go trick or treating. Whatever works, right?

Mmmm kay…. What next? T.T I've run out of things to say! Well, I guess I can give you all another hint as to what's in Another Story 2, just for the heck of it.

Actually, a sneak peak just sounds a lot better. I'll put one in the bottom author's note. Next to the top reviewers! I tried my hardest this time to pick other reviewers cuz it seems a little unfair that I pick the same three people every time.

On to Chapter 35 my fans!

p.s. This chapter pretty much just tells what everyone was doing all day. I'll be shifting for character to character.

**Chapter 35! **(NAH HA! HA!)

"_**Hey!" Cid yelled from a ways away, "Take it somewhere else!" **_

_**Namine pulled away and laughed, "Looks like we'll have to move." **_

"_**He can live with it." He continued to kiss her. **_

"_**Hey!" Cid repeated. **_

**TO ROXAS:D**

Riku and Namine had soon disappeared along with Olette and Hayner; where ever they went it wouldn't matter though, because they'd be alone anyway. Most everyone had already been doing their own thing around camp for the rest of the day. At least, trying too. Roxas was having a little bit of a hard time.

"Ungh…" Roxas yawned as he just woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, but when he looked around everything was dark, and didn't feel anything like his own room. And it defiantly didn't feel like he was in his own bed. If there was one thing he could figure out in all this darkness it was that he'd been sleeping on the ground.

He cautiously lifted himself to his feet and searched the walls for a light switch. He found one almost instantly and switched the light on, and then examined his surroundings.

He sighed miserably and slapped his fore head. How the hell did he end up inside a closet!

"Oh my god…" Roxas took a deep breath and reached out to the door knob so he could leave, but when he tried to leave the door wouldn't open.

He slapped his forehead a second time. GREAT! Not only had he fallen asleep in a closet, he was locked in a closet too. Could this get any worse?

He tried turning the door knob a second time but no use, he did what there was left to do; he banged on the door furiously and screamed. Again, no use.

When he finally gave up he could hear the girl D.J. snickering evilly on the other side of the door.

**TO WAKKA AND TIDUS:D**

The two boys had spent their afternoon playing blitz ball as usual. Only this time, instead of playing blitz ball in the field they felt like challenging themselves, so they played blitz ball in the forest. **Bad idea. **

"Tidus, catch!" Wakka threw the blitz ball to Tidus, who was on top of an evergreen tree.

Tidus caught the ball and attempted to jump to another close by tree. It was pretty easy, considering that the trees were crowded together. He then threw the blitz ball back to Wakka who was running at him quickly, "Wakka here!" he shouted before throwing the blitz ball at a fast speed.

"Why are you up in a tree?" Wakka asked as he caught the ball, but just barely.

"Cuz it's fun!" Tidus grinned widely, and then prepared for Wakka to pass the ball again.

Wakka rolled his eyes and passed the ball back to Tidus who had to reach out over his head to catch the ball, but he caught it and immediately threw it back, catching Wakka of guard.

The Blitz Ball flew right past Wakka and deeper into the forest. Wakka looked back at the run away blitz ball blankly.

"_Wakka!" _Tidus moaned.

Wakka scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Just a second. I'll go get it."

Tidus watched as Wakka disappeared deeper into the dense forest. He crossed his arms and sat on one of the thick tree branches, letting his feet and over the edge. He hummed to himself as he waited for his friend to come back and drifted off in his thoughts.

"Catch!" Wakka suddenly yelled as he appeared out of nowhere with the blitz ball flying at Tidus once again.

"Wha-" Tidus snapped back into reality, but a bit too late.

The Blitz Ball smacked him in the face hard and sent him flying off of the tree and onto the ground with a shaking **_THUD! _**

Wakka quickly ran to the base of the tree where Tidus had fallen to aid his friend.

"Tidus! Are you okay?" Wakka kneeled next to the dizzy and shocked Tidus.

"Heh… Heh heh…." Tidus began to laugh when he realized what just happened.

"Huh?" Wakka made a face.

Tidus held up the blitz ball in the air, "I caught it!" He smiled childishly from ear to ear. Wakka rolled his eyes.

**TO OLETTE AND HAYNER:D**

Olette and Hayner had spent an hour and a half trying to find a place they knew they'd be alone.

"Does this look like a safe spot?" Hayner questioned as Olette and him reached the very end of the camp, where nobody ever really made the effort to travel to. It was far past the cafeteria and somewhat into the forest. There was a tall oak tree and a small pond. It seemed everyone forgot about it because it hadn't bee visited once.

"Yeah! I forgot about this place!" Olette started starry-eyed at the peaceful little area. The sun barely showed through the trees surrounding the area. She sound of running water filled the air; there must've been a stream somewhere close.

"I can't believe we all forgot about a place like this!" Hayner admired the beauty of it all. Stunning was the only word that came to mind to describe it. He sat down at the base of the tree and took a deep breath of pure air. Olette joined him.

"What's the first thing you want to do when we get back?" Olette tried to start a conversation.

"Well I dunno." Hayner stretched and yawned.

"Oh." Olette sighed and leaned back against the tree.

"But-"Hayner started again, catching the girls' attention, "I guess not knowing what comes next makes life fun, right?"

Olette smiled warmly at him and nodded, "Yeah."

Hayner put his arm around Olette and leaned against the tree with her. They stayed quiet the rest of the time there were there, and just stared off into space.

They guessed they'd better admire the beauty now while they were still there.

**TO AERITH AND CLOUD:D **

"Finally!" Cloud exclaimed in joy, "We're finally leaving this place and heading home!"

Aerith crossed her arms, "I thought helping out this year was fun." She told, stopping Cloud before he climbed into His car and they left.

"Oh…Well, it was okay…" He laughed awkwardly. Aerith was always in a bad mood in the mornings, it'd be smart not to upset her.

"It was fun, right?" Aerith tapped her foot. How dare he say it was just '_okay'_ after her huge effort to make sure he had a good time while they were there. **_How dare he! _**

"Yes," Cloud sighed and sat patiently in the car as he waited for her to sit down next to him, "It was _fun." _

"Good!" Aerith smiled again.

Cloud rolled his eyes and started his car. _Two words, _he thought, _MOOD-SWINGS! _

The car drove off and back into town, Cloud felt so sorry for Leon; who had to stay and help when it was time to go. With included watching all the teenagers goof around the whole bus ride home.

Leon isn't going to be in a very happy mood when he sees him again.

**TO RIKU AND NAMINE:D**

The two had decided to walk around camp for a while, just the two of them. They planned on spending the rest of the time at camp together, sucking up the precious moments they had left.

They strolled past the dorm buildings and turned a corner as Riku decided to start a conversation, like hell he was going to be quiet the rest of the day.

"Are you going to make me meet you mom when we get back?" Riku questioned, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Dad." Namine reminded.

"Oh yeah….Right, sorry. Are you going to make me meet your **_dad_** when we get back?" He repeated.

Namine clung to his arm and grinned, "Of course!"

"Is he going to murder me?" Riku looked at the clinging Namine, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"_No!" _Namine started, "He's nice. We just won't tell him about-uh-you know what."

"Right." Riku nodded, and then smiled back.

"So…" Namine gazed off into space as they walked on, "Do I have to meet your parents?"

"No, you'll have to meet my brother." Riku informed.

"Hm?" Namine made a face.

"I don't live with my parents; I live with my 19 year old brother in the house next to yours." Riku explained as Namine listened, "It's complicated. My parents live somewhat close to Roxas in twilight town. I didn't want to move there and nether did my brother so we just kinda- stayed here."

"It was okay with your parents?" Namine asked.

"They really didn't care. I had a choice so I stayed here." Riku said.

Namine nodded, understanding everything, "Okay."

As they neared the cafeteria, they could hear a faint screaming and it caught both of their attention.

"What was that?" Namine asked.

"Most likely Roxas." Riku pointed at the satisfied D.J. who was now leaving the area.

"Poor Roxas." Namine started, "You wanna go help him?"

Riku shrugged, "Why not?"

Namine and Riku both rushed inside the cafeteria and followed the sound of Roxas's cries. They were let to a closet and unlocked the door to find Roxas had given up and was hiding in the corner of the closet.

"Who is it?" Roxas questioned, hoping it wasn't the D.J.

"Riku and Namine." Riku rolled his eyes. That D.J. was MEAN!

**TO SORA AND KAIRI:D**

"They make it way to hard to get rid of Selphie and Yuffie." Kairi sighed deeply as Sora and she sat on the beach.

Sora gazed out over the ocean, "But there gone now. That's good."

Kairi joined him, "Yeah, but they'll be back as soon as they get board. We all know it."

Sora laughed and grabbed her hand, "I'll make em go away, I promise!"

"You better keep that promise!" Kairi laughed a little too.

"You know what?" Sora started.

"What?" Kairi looked at him quizzically.

"As soon as we get back, I should take you out to dinner! My treat!" He finished, smiling his trademark smile.

Kairi blushed, and then continued looking out into the ocean, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

He started counting his ideas of on his fingers, "And then I can take you to a carnival, and the mall, an-"

"I get it." Kairi laughed, interrupting him.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Sora laughed along with her, "I just got exited."

"I'll let you take me wherever you want." Kairi told, smiling at him warms, "I really enjoy spending time with you too."

"Kairi?" Sora started.

"Yes?" Kairi looked at him again.

"I'm glad you're here with me." He smiled widely.

"Me too."

**TO SELPHIE AND YUFFIE:D**

"Man, Ice cream is good!" Selphie licked her huge ice cream cone she had just bought with Yuffie and the two girls sat down at an open table.

"Raw sugar is better!" Yuffie commented.

Selphie nodded her head, "Yeah! And chocolate bars too!"

"We should buy more as soon as we get home!" Yuffie and Selphie both cheered.

The lady at the ice cream stand rolled her eyes and sighed, at least she was getting paid for this.

**TO LEON AND PENCE:6**

"Aw, come on!" Pence begged, "One more picture!"

"I said no!" Leon shoved pence aside as the two walked through the dorm building.

Pence took another quick picture, "I got one!" he teased.

"Get that damn camera outa my face before I BRAKE IT!" Leon shrieked.

"Moody!" Pence joked, "Keep it up and someone might mistake you for a girl!"

"Shut it!" Leon scowled.

"Actually," Pence observed, "If you stand at an angle you actually DO look like a girl!"

"Do you want me to kick your ass, cuz I will!" Leon threatened.

Lord, please help them.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to put everyone in this chapter but I didn't want to say 'meanwhile' like a million times.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **No reviews no Another Story 2. I've decided it. So review to save your sequel! (by the way, the people who actually DO review; I don't want to punish you for other peoples laziness. So everyone who reviews the last chapter gets to see Another Story 2 no matter what.)

Alright! To the award!

p.s. I tried to pick other reviewers this time but we'll see! (hey! I say' we'll see' a lot!)

The top reviewer of chapter 34 was: **Animeloverz! **_Lol, that was funny. My friends agree too. HAVE A AWSOME WEEEND!_

2nd place: **kenshinroks2111! **_Yay! You won 2nd place! XD I love your reviews, thanks! Have a awsome weekend!_

3rd place: **chefbekah1304! **_Thanks a bunch! You've made my day by reviewing:D have a great weekend!_

Okay, don't forget to review! I counting on you people to brighten my spirits about another story two! I'm ultra exited about writing it, but I'm still feeling doubt.

**WAIT! **In your reviews could you tell me if I should start replying to everyone in Another Story two?

Okay, I promised a sneak peck of Another story 2, didn't I? Well, here it goes!

"**Look!" Sora pointed to a shiny black car that had just pulled up in front of the school. **

**When someone stepped out, everyone gasped except for Roxas. **

**Roxas stared at his friends confused and they all covered their moths in fear. This couldn't be happening; not again! **

**Oh god please, anything but this. ANYTHING!**

That's all I can give you for now! But just a note; this isn't still a bit later in the story so don't expect it soon. Heh heh… I'm pretty sure you know what's coming!

**SEE YOU IN YOUR REVIEWS! BYE! **


	37. Typical Teenagers…

**A/N: **If I could name 1 thing more annoying than my little sister it's be my dad. I don't see why he tells my little sister and I all these upsetting stories all the freaking time!!! 'Is very angry' it's just not right!!! It just isn't! He worries us all the time and I prayed, "God forbid he ever worry my little sister like he worries me" and he did anyways. 'Sighs' he's so Emo.

Anywho, this is the last chapter before I post Another Story 2 so review fort hat sequel! Your reviews are more inspiring than you can even imagine! I'm honored to have reviewers like you all!

Ahem… off topic but I just beat kingdom hearts 2!!! I know, I know. I'm a loser cuz I haven't beaten it till now and it's been out since march but I wanted to save some for later. But I was a little… okay, REALLY emotional at the ending of the game and started crying when Sora was like, "We're back!" and Kairi was like, "You're home."

Alright, enough of my off topic stuff, on to chapter 36! It the last one before Another Story 2! DON'T FORGET TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTES ALWAYS!

REVIEW ALSO!

**Chapter 36**

"_**Moody!" Pence joked, "Keep it up and someone might mistake you for a girl!" **_

"_**Shut it!" Leon scowled. **_

"_**Actually," Pence observed, "If you stand at an angle you actually DO look like a girl!" **_

"_**Do you want me to kick your ass, cuz I will!" Leon threatened. **_

_**Lord, please help them.**_

"Man…." Roxas sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "It's the last day at camp and I was stuck in a closet for half the time!"

"That's what you get for flirting with our D.J." Namine followed the two boys. Huh… She'd planned on just spending the rest of the day with Riku but whatever, she couldn't just tell Roxas to go away, he was her friend too.

"Jeez…" Roxas moaned, "Punch me if I ever flirt with a girl again!"

"Sure, whatever." Riku yawned, stretching his arms in the air and breathing in the sweet afternoon air.

"You know, she wasn't really that hot." Roxas stated as they walked down pathways and dirt roads.

"You think all girls are hot, Roxas." Riku rolled his eyes. Roxas only sulked.

"All girls aren't out to get you, Roxas." Namine assured, "We just get a little… Mean sometimes."

Roxas grunted, "Yeah, Maybe."

Riku patted Roxas on the back, "Thins will get better, you'll have a girlfriend in no time."

Roxas started to laugh hysterically, "**_Never again!" _**

"Well…" Riku started as he grabbed Namine's hand and turned in the other direction, "We'll see you later."

"But-"Before Roxas was finished the two were long gone, leaving him all alone. He sighed and palmed his forehead, maybe getting a girlfriend wouldn't be a bad idea, at least he wouldn't be alone. Some friends he had.

"Thank you!" Namine praised Riku, "I thought I'd have to listen to him complain forever!"

"No problem." Riku waved his hands around humbly.

Namine hugged him, "Just us for the rest of the day, right?"

"Right." Riku grinned. He wrapped his arms around his Namine and kissed her lightly.

Namine smirked, "That's all you got?"

"Hm?" Riku made a face.

"Oh, Nothing." Namine teased, "I just thought you liked, ahem, _stronger kissing." _

"Payback." Riku smirked right back at her.

"For what!?" Namine released herself from his light grip and gawked.

"For being mad when I woke up _a little late." _He crossed his arms and grunted.

"Oh that's it!" Namine huffed. Obviously, she was going to have to do all the work.

She grabbed his face with her hands and forcefully pulled his closer to her, pressing her lips against his with all her strength. Riku smiled against her lips and gave in; he was too addicted to say no to her. He unfolded his arms and tightly wrapped them around her, pressing her against his chest as her arms softly wrapped around his neck.

But before the two could really get anywhere, you-know-who interrupted once again.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I GOTTA TELL YOU TWO!?" Cid started, waving his fist in the air, "DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"

Riku pulled away. _Ha! Cid, hurt him? NEVER! _

Namine looked over her shoulder at Cid and stuck her tongue out at him and Riku waved childishly as he left off somewhere else with Namine.

"Jeez…" Sora watched with Kairi from a distance, "They can't help themselves, can they?"

Kairi shook her head, "No, we'd better get used to it. At least it's better than Kim being around."

Sora looked terrified, "Yeah! Even Riku was overwhelmed with her around."

The two decided to avoid the others for the rest of the day too, and walked through the forest by themselves. That time, time that was just for the two of them, was very much needed. It was easy for Namine to pull Riku away from the guys for some 'quality time' but with Sora it was a different story. It was a little _hard _getting the two of them alone together.

Maybe they were still a little… _Shy _around each other.

The first half of their peaceful little walk was totally silent. Sora was walking with his hands behind his head and Kairi had her arms clasped behind her back, looking of in another direction drifting into thoughts.

But Sora just couldn't take it anymore, there had to be something left to talk about, so he started the conversation himself.

"Hey, Kairi." He started, lowering his hands from behind his head and into his pockets.

Kairi looked at him suddenly, not expecting him to say anything the whole way through. But when he smiled his trademark smile her eyes softened and she laughed, "Yes?"

"How long do you suppose the bus ride home will take?" He randomly asked.

Kairi sighed, "Two hours, as usual."

"Oh," Sora took a deep breath. He could do **_so _**much better than that, he wasn't as smooth as Riku but he also wasn't worthless.

"Hmmm…" Kairi's gaze drifted off to something else again for a while.

"And-"Sora started again after another five minutes, "How long do this we're going to stay silent?"

Kairi laughed and grabbed his hand, "As long as you want to be silent."

_Okay, _Sora thought, _This is too much. _

Was he lowered to just this? Now she had to grab his hand?

_**Pathetic. **_

He was going to make up for this now, then and there, before it was too late.

He pulled their clasped hands closer to him, forcing Kairi to come along also, and rested their hands against his chest, and then took a deep breath.

"Sora…?" Kairi questioned. _What the hell was he doing? _

Sora rested his free hands palm against the side of her bewildered face, and then let go of her hand so he could run his fingers through her long, red locks.

"Sora?" Kairi repeated.

"Just-"Sora started, "Just let me kiss you, okay?" His lips were already inches away from hers, begging for the space between them to be closed completely. His heart, no… His whole being begged for her to say yes.

"Hee hee…" Kairi laughed at him for a moment. She didn't know why he was even asking, of course she'd say yes!

"Yeah." She whispered.

Sora smiled to himself, and then tenderly pressed his lips on hers as she then rested her hands on his chest and lightly gripped his shirt. Sora slowly but sweetly moved his lips and tilted his head so his face fit perfectly against hers.

Kairi's grip on his shirt tightened a little when he removed his fingers from her hair and wrapped that arm around her slim figure.

"Sora?" Kairi whispered against his lips .

"Yeah?" He pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"We should really head back now." Kairi told.

Sora sighed.

"We'll miss dinner."

"Right, right." Sora agreed, and then completely pulled away from her.

This time, he grabbed her hand and the two walked casually back to the middle of the camp; where the cafeteria was.

"Sora?" Kairi asked, about half way through their walk back.

Sora turned his head and smiled hat her, "Yeah?"

Kairi squealed, "So, where do you plan on taking me when we get back?"

Sora pondered for a moment, than answered, "How about I cook us something?"

"You can cook!?" Kairi leaned over and eyed his quizzically.

"I could try." Sora shrugged.

Kairi laughed, "Okay, whatever."

"OH MYGOSH!" Hayner all of a sudden came out of no where with Olette and exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

"Why's it important?" Sora questioned.

"The busses will be here before dinner, we have half an hour! They're coming early!" Hayner exclaimed, "We couldn't find you anywhere!"

Sora slapped his forehead, "They're coming early!?"

Hayner nodded, "Hey, if you see Roxas, I was never here." and then took of again to find the rest of his friends.

"Oh jeez…" Kairi sighed, "They just couldn't wait a little longer…"

"Hey!" Roxas yelled from a distance.

"What is it?" Sora questioned as Roxas ran towards them.

"Have you seen Hayner?" Roxas looked around cautiously.

"No." Sora lied. Kairi giggled a little and nudged Sora a little.

"Okay…" Roxas started, sound very annoyed, "Have you seen Cid?"

"No." Kairi answered before Sora.

"Alright…" Roxas sighed and slumped over.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Why do you think I'd wanna know where Cid is?" Roxas eyed her.

"Oh… The skateboard, right?" Sora questioned. Roxas nodded and then ran off to the dorms.

"You've packed your stuff already, right Sora?" Kairi clung to his arm and questioned.

"Oh crap!" Sora palmed his forehead, "I gotta go."

Kairi let go of him and waved as he disappeared after Roxas to the dorm building.

Sora waved back at Kairi and then left.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled after his friend.

Roxas slowed down so Sora could catch up, "What?"

"Is Cid in the dorm building?"

"I hope so; I have to get that skateboard back before the busses come." Roxas informed.

When they reached the dorm building they waved and went separate ways. Roxas headed to the lowest floor towards Cids room and Sora went to the highest floor to his room.

Sora reached his room and crashed through the door and ran around the room throwing thing after thing into his luggage. His clothes, belongings, exedra.

"Jeez Sora…" Riku had just walked into the room with Namine at his side, and the two watched Sora throw his stuff across the room and into his packs and such.

"Are you in a hurry?" Namine questioned, following the stuff being thrown from place to place with her eyes.

Sora took a moment to look at his two friends, "The buss will be here in less than an hour!"

"We knew that." Riku yawned, "You don't have to rush. You've got plenty of time."

"Yeah but-" Sora started, "I still want to be with kairi before we leave!"

"Sit next to her on the bus." Riku suggested.

Sora groaned and sighed deeply, "AROUND CAMP!" Sora scowled.

Riku rolled his eyes and left again, and then Namine followed his out after taking another moment to stare at the mess Sora was making.

"RAWR!" Cid roared as he chased Roxas around the lounge as Riku and Namine snuck quietly by to avoid trouble.

"Get back here!" Cid yelled, "And give me back my car keys!"

"No!" Roxas disagreed, "Not until you give me back my skateboard!"

"I would," Cid started, increasing his speed to try and attempt catching up to Roxas, "I couldn't if I wanted to!" He panted.

"What do you mean by that!" Roxas looked over his shoulder and eyed Cid suspiciously.

"Well I-" Cid took a deep breath, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Roxas, but he did it anyways "I burnt it."

"**_YOU DID WHAT!?" _** Roxas shrieked, turned around and started to charge at Cid with incredible force.

"Whaaa!" Cid yelled in fear as the tables turned and now Roxas was chasing Cid around the room.

"I swear," Namine started as the two of them nearly escaped through the doors, "They never quit fighting."

"You'll have to get used to it," Riku started, "Cid is Roxas's math teacher again this year."

"Oh." Namine understood. She normally never got along with her teachers ether, so she could relate… a little.

**:…:D…:**

A little while later the bus had arrived, and Leon helped everyone put all their stuff in the back of the bus. After making sure everything was set up and totally ready to go everyone loaded onto the buss.

Selphie and Tidus sat in the very back, far away from everyone except Hayner and Olette; who sat 2 seats up from them. Riku and Namine sat in the middle of the bus, while Sora and Kairi sat in the seat across from them. Leon sat all the way up front behind the bus driver; Cid, while pence sat close by, camera in hand. Wakka sat 3 seats up from Sora and a Kairi and Yuffie sat all alone behind Leon pouting.

"Two hours till we're home…" Kairi sighed softly.

Sora smiled sweetly at her, "Don't worry! I'm sure we'll find something to do!"

"Like?" Kairi looked at him quizzically.

"Uh…" Sora looked around the bus as Cid started and the bus drove off and away from the camp, and then everyone watched as the camp got smaller and smaller until it was out of sight.

"Well?" Kairi continued to question.

"Hmmmm…Err….I-"Sora paused for a moment to examine his surroundings, making sure no one was watching.

Kairi raised an eyebrow at him as he cautiously looked around the buss, "What're you-"

"This." Sora interrupted her by placing his lips softly against hers. Kairi sighed gratefully against his mouth as time went on. It was a good thing Selphie hadn't noticed the two, because they'd never hear the end of it from her.

Selphie was all ready a little…_ distracted…_

"OHMIGOSH LOOK!" Hayner shouted as he pointed to the back of the bus at Tidus and Selphie, "Tidus and Selphie are making out!"

"WHAT!? REALLY!?" Sora pulled away as everyone looked back and shouted at the same time.

Leon sighed miserably as he banged his head against the window.

"Pipe down!" Cid rolled his eyes and continued to drive off down the road.

_Typical Teenagers…_

**_END! _ - well, at least till the sequel! **

_**A/N: YAY! That was the last chapter, so I know what you're all thinking…**_

"_**NOOOOO!" **_

So that's why there's a sequel! Yay!

My friends are actually throwing a party for me! - even Kim. 0.o.

Alright, about another story 2, It should be posted **REALLY SOON! **Not in 3 days of course, but soon. I'm hoping by the weekend. I have all these killer ideas! And I just figured out where I want to start, so I can work on it right away. But I want to have at least the first 3 chapters pre-written so it'll be up by next Tuesday in the latest. You'll really like the sequel, I know it! And it should be a bit longer than this one so it'll last longer too!

Anywho, I've decided that in Another Story 2, I WILL reply to ALL reviews! Well, the ones that aren't anominous at least.

Okay, and I've also decided that for this final chapter, EVERYONE WINS! And I'll be putting you all in order by who reviewed first. So here we go!

**A Serious Joke! **_WHOOO! Yes, saying meanwhile a million times would get old fast, and thanks for the review! XD Thanks for baking me a cake, LET'S CELIBRATE!_

**Chefbekah1304! **_Yeah, thanks for thinking the seine between Aerith and Cloud was funny! And Leon does look like a girl sometimes, maybe that's why most guys choice to have short hair! XD thanks a bunch for the review!_

**Kenshinroks2111! **_Well I'm glad I helped you have an AWSOME weekend!! Sounds like you had fun! And this is the last chapter, and An2 will hopefully be up by Saturday! I hope things continue to be fun!_

**Volume-5! **_Yes, the D.J isn't very nice! Maybe if we hit her Roxas will feel better! And I KNOW you'll like Another Story 2! I know I'll enjoy writing it!_

**Animeloverz! **_Aw, sorry your computer is being so weird! But thanks for making the effort to review! Was the grudge 2 good? Lol… Sorry Roxas doesn't want to share his closet, he's stubborn like that. I keep telling his, "Roxas! You need to start sharing!" but he won't listen. _

**Cracker-jacksROK! **_Thanks for the review! And I can't tell you who it is, you'll have to wait and see if your prediction is correct!_

**Oath of Oblivion! **_Yay! Your powers back on! Lol, Yuffie and Selphie are always really hyper! _

**HollisterKitten! **_Thanks for thinking the chapter was funny! I'm glad you liked it! Sorry your dad embarrassed you! My dad does that all the time, like- once he--- conection was lost:o_

**Bloody Rose! **_Yes I will make Another Story 2! And I can't tell you if you're correct or not! XD you'll have to wait and see!_

**mOOnlite-dUSk! **_:D I can't tell you who's in the car! But it's not good, I'll tell you that! It's also not right away, 'sigh' not till a bit later. And I think I MIGHT be able to describe the uniforms. Well have to wait and see! _

That was it, or was it last time I checked. XD Anywho, make sure you check my profile for An2 sometime around Friday and the weekend. It should be up by then and I don't want anyone to miss it! You all better review!

**WAIT! **Here's some AWSOME news! Now, not only is the real Kim writing a story, so is my other friend, Breanna. Her story is on my favorites list under anime crossovers. It's titled "Camping with my friends" … I think, she's posting it today. She'll mention me in her summary.

Okay, If you get a little board of waiting for Another Story 2 this week, you should read some of my other stories! Or, you should read **Volume-5's **new camp story! It's on my favorites list also!

**-.- That's all till Another Story 2! Have an AWSOME week! **


End file.
